C R O S S E D
by Phoenix The Rebelist
Summary: After being killed, when the seal is broken, Outer Moka awakens in a world, that's not even hers. Earthland. With no place to go, she is taken in by Makarov and Mirajane into Fairy Tail. Trying to forget her horrendous past, she pushes away anyone, including Natsu, who goes out of his way to help her. Thought to be weak, she discovers a power she never knew she had all along.
1. Earth or Earthland

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered opened, due to a light shimmering across her face, radiating warmth onto her cheek. She waited until her vision adjusted itself, before opening her emerald eyes completely. "W-Where am I? Is this heaven?" asked a soft voice. She took a look around, noticing that she was in a forest instead of where she previously was. "If not...then how come I'm still alive?" she questioned, looking at her body, that was still scarred and bruised. She knew she wasn't clearly in the same spot, where she blacked out. From what she could tell, she still felt weak from the blood loss. "How did I get here? A few moments ago, I was in Tsukune's arms and then..." She tried to remember the last time, she was with Tsukune, before she passed out. All she remembered was being pierced in her body, by multiple tentacles along with her loved one, and then...

In an instant, she flew a hand to her head, groaning in pain. As the pain went on in her head, she started to see flashes of herself, Tsukune, and being killed by someone, before seeing a hand drop lifelessly. Her eyes widen in slight realization. "What is this? D-Does this mean...that I was killed?" she questioned to herself. No matter how much she wanted to remember what happened, she just couldn't...

She didn't know, if she had the strength to move, or not. She felt light-headed. Right now, she didn't want to move any. She just wanted to lay there for the remainder of her life and...probably die, if she wanted to, or not. But the only thing she could do was at least try, just to see the results. She carefully and gently pushed herself off the ground. Finally standing up on her feet, she carefully examined herself. Blood was painted on her bare body, from the wounds she received from the one, who killed her. They didn't look too good at all and looked like they could get even worse, if she didn't get them treated soon enough. "I...have to find somewhere to stay. I can't stay out here, that's for sure."

She steadily walked, trying to avoid the pain that was surging through her body, from her wounds that was still there and lying on the hard ground. Ignoring the pain, she continued on in the forest.

Starting, exploring, and wandering through the forest, she quickly ran and looked for a shelter as quiet rain drops shedded softly from above and onto the ground, landing lightly, dripping, from the hard wood on the rough branches that are connected to the trees. She gasped, when she tripped on a branch and saw her whole world spin around. She went tumbling down a muddy hill, a few sharp ends of tree branches piercing through her. She groaned in pain as she felt herself on the ground again. She tried to push herself up, only to flinch, when she felt pain shoot through her lower abdomen. "It hurts..." she muttered in pain, trying to sit up. Deciding that trying to do so was futile, she just gave up and decided to lie there. She let the small drops of water rain down on her from the sky. She didn't seem to care, that she was being drenched and soaked by the rain, that was falling from the skies. She started to consciousness, her eyes almost forcing themselves closed._ 'It's okay. At least I tried staying strong...' _she said in her head. _'I guess it's okay, then. It was worth a try, wasn't it?' _She felt the warmth of her liquid leak out of her body. She felt cold and weak. The cold was taking over her body, making it to where she could barely move. She closed her eyes, hoping that the heavens would take her away from this world, that didn't seem to want her.

As she felt her life slowly slipping away from her, she smiled sadly..

But she didn't feel strong arms gently wrapping around her body and pick her up against a soft chest. She didn't hear the soft words gently whispered to her, but when she pealed open her eyes, shivering violently, she could see the hopeful, half-smile of the boy that held her so softly, like she'd never been held before.

And his pink hair reminded her of something, which she had hoped never to see again.

* * *

The pink-haired man looked down at the girl in his arms. Pulling his eyes away from her frame and focusing again on the road in front of him, he frowned. He needed to get her help; she was badly hurt. If he'd gotten here sooner, she'd probably be in a better state, than she already is.

Her long, pink hair was soft and it spread out on his arm as he walked fast toward where his friends were. One of his friends would be able to help her.

The girl groaned and turned her head to the side; she was moving, and that was a good thing. When he found her, blood was splattered on her bare pale skin. She looked awful, and to top it off, her skin was freezing cold. Even now, with his large arms wrapped around her small frame, she was still shivering violently, her hands, pressed against his chest, shaking hard.

Even through the bruises and the blood, she still looked like an angel to him. She looked fragile...and he'd decided that from the moment that he had laid eyes upon her, that he wanted to protect her from anything or anyone harmful.

* * *

_"Everyday was an empty as the one before... Until I met you, I had nothing... But you...changed that. You lit up my days, you gave me a reason to live..."_

_"I love you, Moka. I can never imagine a day, without you..."_

_"I love you too. Ever since the first moment I met you, I've loved you. I don't want to disappear...I want to stay here. By your side...forever...and ever..."_

_"It's okay...We'll always be together. For ever and ever..."_

* * *

Her eyes shot open as the flashbacks from her last dying moments with Tsukune, flooded through her mind. She awoke to find herself in what seemed like an infirmary, or to be exact, resting room. She turned her head slightly as she started to hear cheering, yelling, and chattering from outside the infirmary. She didn't fail to notice that she was the only one in here, nobody else.

She pulled the covers off, wanting to leave as soon as possible, only to stop to examine herself. She was bandaged over her torso, blood seeping through them a little. _'I wonder who brought me here.'_

She snapped her head towards the door, when she heard the knob turn a bit. She wondered who was coming in here, to check on her. Probably the person, who saved her.

"Do you know who the girl is, Master? You know, we'll have to ask her a few questions, once she's awake." said a soft, feminine voice.

"I don't know, but we will find out what happened to her and who she is." answered an old man's voice. She watched as the door opened to reveal a pretty lady, with long wavy white locks, along with a tiny old man, with a mustache. The old man's face slightly lit up, when he noticed, that she has awoken. "I see that you're awake." the old man said in a stern, reassuring voice. "Hello there, little lady. I'm Makarov Dreyar, the third master of the Fairy Tail guild." he greeted politely.

"S-So...tiny..." she whispered, staring at the little guy.

A light blush made its way across her face, along with a big smile. "Aww, you're so adorable!" she gushed in awe, clasping her hands together.

Makarov only gave a chuckle, a blush appearing on his face as well. "Why, thank you. I'm flattered." he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

The pinkette started to regain her composure, putting on a serious face. She started to talk with the old man and the pretty lady beside him. She didn't know, whether or not, she could trust both of them, but she knew they meant her no harm.

"If you don't mind me asking; where exactly am I? How did I get here?" she questioned, trying to ignore the fear, that seemed to be swirling inside of her.

"You don't exactly know where you are?" Makarov asked, surprise she didn't know where she was.

She hesitantly shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. All I remember is being in Tokyo, before blacking out and finding myself here. I don't know exactly where I am.

"Tokyo?" both Makarov, along with the girl repeated, slightly confused of what it meant.

"What exactly is Tokyo?" the woman asked.

"Yes. It's a town, to be more specific, it's a country, where I once was, before I woke up."

Both Makarov and the woman looked at each other, confused before he decided to speak up. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we don't know any kind of country called Tokyo."

The pinkette's face faltered as what was told to her was false. "Well, do you at least know where I am and how I got here in the first place? Do, please explain."

Makarov nodded to the girl beside him, who nodded in return. "I know that we said, that we don't know of this country, called Tokyo, but we'll try to explain it to you, nice and easy." the white-haired woman explained. "You're in Fiore."

The pinkette tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Fiore?"

"Yes. You're here in a town called Magnolia and right now you're in the infirmary of the wizard guild, Fairy Tail." the woman explained.

"Fairy Tale?" It wasn't in the same words, they meant. Her words were referring to a different subject. A subject that was dangerous. "So you're in league with the bad guys, who caused destruction on Tokyo and killed innocent people?" she fearfully inquired, backing away from the people, who might not be as nice as she thought.

"Bad guys, you say?" the master repeated, becoming slightly offended and confused. "Do you honestly think, we're those kind of people, who brought you here to be sure that you are safe."

It was then, she realized, they were talking about two different topics. They were nice people, to be something like Fairy Tale. She flew a hand to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just when you said Fairy Tail, it reminded me of a group that was called Fairy Tale."

"There was a group called exactly the same name as us?" the master inquired.

"Well, not entirely. You see, Fairy Tale is the group as referring to as bad guys earlier..." She started explaining every, little details about Fairy Tale and how threw harmony into chaos and ruling over the Human World. She started to feel more comfortable, while she continued explaining everything to the two of them, who stayed by her side as silent tears started to fall.

As she finished, she let her unwanted tears shed down on her hand. The white-haired lady looked at the pinkette, with kind, motherly eyes and pulled her into an embrace. She leaned into her hug, loving the warmth that radiated off her. She let the woman stroke her hair in comfort._ 'I haven't felt like this in so long. It reminds me of my mother, when she was alive.' _She closed her eyes, her mind flashing back from when her mother was alive and well. She knew that she was just clone of her mother...but she didn't know what else to think of herself, seeing that she was still alive, with the seal broken._ 'What am I, now? Am I just an empty shell, now that the rosary is broken and can't be fixed?' _She didn't know what to think of herself, but she did aimed to find out, sooner, or later...

* * *

**Before I can do anything else with this story, let me just explain a few things. I'm not really a big fan of Fanfiction, so I don't plan on do anything else with this fic. Why am I here, if I don't like Fanfiction? Because my friends won't stop bugging me about it and convince me to just give a try. In my opinion, I think everyone is a fucking asshole in Fanfiction. Yeah, you can say I'm the fucking asshole. I don't care. I know all of you are going to be an asshole, on why I decided to give the dead outer Moka an after story and not put Inner Moka in the story. Why? Because I wanted to. Before you say that Outer Moka is a fake and a clone of her mother, I'm not a fucking idiot. And besides, who gives a flying shit, if Outer Moka is a fake and a clone of her mother? What is the fucking big deal? I don't care if it's right, or wrong. Inner Moka gets a happy ending, but Outer Moka can't have an happy ending, because she's a fake and a clone of her mother? Yeah, you can take a shit on my story and make my life a hell all you want, because I know the story will get a lot of negative views. To be specifically honest, I don't really give a rat's ass what any of you think of this story. If you don't like the fact that I'm only including Outer Moka, then you can EAT SHIT AND FUCK OFF! Yeah, I'm an asshole, with anger issues, don't care. Some people have the fucking audacity to be fucking, ungrateful bastards to other authors for writing whatever the hell they want on Fanfiction, so why not expect an author to be one in retaliation? I'm not trying to get anyone's fucking respect, and some of you probably don't want my respect. Like I fucking care. People get positive reviews for putting Inner Moka in fanfics and not include Outer Moka, but when someone just wants to put Outer Moka in fanfics, they start asking questions and say that "she's a fake" or "she's a clone" and they get a lot of shit for it. I mean, what the fuck? I understand that people are obsessed with Inner Moka, but they find the outer side of her useless. I don't give a shit whose fake, or not, I like Outer Moka, better than Inner Moka. Why? Because she kind-hearted and innocent, and that's the kind of character I prefer and like. And I'll straight up admit it. I'M NOT AN INNER MOKA FAN. And if you don't respect that I like Outer Moka, in my opinion that makes you an asshole. I know all of you are gonna say, that a fanfic like this won't work, but I don't give a crap. This is my first time and probably my last time ever being here. So be it.**


	2. Ruined

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"So, Mister Makarov-" Moka started.

"You can either call me Makarov, or Master. Besides, the mister part makes me sound old." the old man chuckled.

Moka could only sweat-drop, along with the woman. _'That's because you are old.'_ Shook the thought out of her head, before speaking up. "Master Makarov, if you don't mind, I'd like to know the name of the person, who brought me here." she explained, slightly moving herself out of the woman's arms.

"Very well, then. You were found by one of our guild members, Natsu." the old man answered.

"Natsu?" she repeated, wondering if that was the name of her savior. "Is he- or she the one who brought me here?"

"Yes. And just in case you're wondering, he's a boy. Well, a reckless boy for that matter." the master chuckled, before looking at her, his expression turning serious. "But enough about all of that for now. May I ask what your name is? Where exactly are you from?"

Moka's eyes casted down to her hands in thought. She didn't know what to call herself, now that she was killed and the inner side of her is alive, with the same name as hers. "M-My name is Moka..."

"Moka...' the woman that was holding her repeated, with fascination and admiration. "That's a really pretty name, you have. My name is Mirajane." the woman named Mirajane smiled. "But you can just call me Mira."

"Mirajane..." Moka repeated, loving the sound of her name. "Yours sounds lovely as well."

Mirajane only giggled. "Why thank you."

"I know exactly where I came from..." Moka answered, twirling around with her thumbs. "But I don't know how I exactly got here."

"You don't know how you got here?" Mira inquired, looking at the girl in her arms confused.

Moka shook her head. "No, I don't. Before I was killed, all I remember is losing consciousness and waking up in this world, you call Earthland." she explained. "It's kind of complicated to explain, but that's all I can remember."

The master closed his eyes. "I see." There was a long silence, before he gave her a big smile. "Then, how would you like to become a new member of Fairy Tail?" Makarov suggested.

"Me? Become a member here?" Moka inquired, becoming very confused.

"Of course. You seem like a nice young lady, who needs somewhere to stay." the old man praised.

Moka shook her head, with a sad smile. "I'd be honored to, Master, but...I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I have to find my way back home. My friends are probably still waiting for me back in the other world."

The master's grin slowly disappeared. "I see, then." he sighed, with disappointment. "I respect your decision."

Moka gave a nod. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "If you don't mind, Master, I'd like to pay my respects to this Natsu person, who saved me."

"Of course."

* * *

A few minutes later, Moka dressed herself in the clothes that was given to her. She stared at herself in the mirror, observing every inch of her body. She carefully touched her bare neck. The choker along with the broken seal, was no longer there. _'The seal. It's gone.'_ she thought to herself, rubbing her neck.. _'Does this mean...that the inner side of me is no longer with me? Am I useless now?'_ She didn't know what to think of herself, now that the rosary was good as dead and gone. She was either just an empty shell, or...just her.

**~The Guild~**

The master led her out of the infirmary along with Mirajane. He gestured for her to follow him to find her savior. Everything around her seemed quiet and both rowdy at the same time. Half of the people in the building were either quiet, or having a conversation with others, while the other side was noisy and disorderly. She didn't seem to want to pay attention to anything that was going on around her. Until the color of pink spiky locks caught her eye...

From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a pink-haired man bickering with a half-naked man. He wore no shirt, but a black vest, with a gold rim. Also, with white baggy pants, with a skirt, the same color as his vest and sandals. She narrowed her eyes a bit at his pink hair. She had this feeling, that she knew where she seen the color of his hair. A picture then flashed in her head. She saw a mass of pink hair, holding her in his arms. _'That's him. He has to be the one who saved me.'_

Moka silently walked up to him, slightly alerting Makarov and Mira. She gently tapped her savior on the shoulder.

The man spun around to yell at whoever interrupted them, but froze when he saw a girl with hair the same color almost as his, looking at him, her innocence shining at him. It was the girl, whom he saved from the rain. "Um...hi. You must be Natsu, are you not?"

The guy named Natsu eyed her suspiciously. How on earth did this girl know his name? He might have found her, but he never told her his name. "Yeah, that's me. And you are?"

Moka smiled shyly. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me out of the rain, that day. I really appreciate what you've done. If you hadn't showed up, I would've been dead."

Natsu grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Ah, it was nothin'. Besides, you looked like you needed help, anyway."

She continued to smile, before turning to Makarov and Mirajane. "And Master, I want to thank you and Mirajane as well." She bowed, expressing her gratitude to the both of them.

"Oh, it is no problem, Moka. After all, we couldn't just leave you behind in that dreadful weather in the forest." Makarov chuckled.

"I'll be leaving now. Thanks for the offer, Master Makarov." Moka smiled.

"Of course. You are welcomed back here, anytime. If you ever change your mind, we'll be waiting." the old man smiled. In reality, deep down inside, he was really sad that he couldn't get this girl to join the guild, along with his children like he hoped. He silently watched the pink-haired girl leave his guild, not giving him a glance, or anything in return.

* * *

Natsu watched in confusion as the girl, he save walked out of the guild. He turned to the master, wanting answers right away. "Are you just gonna let her go like that, Gramps?"

Makarov gave a sigh. "Yes, Natsu. She's already made her decision to leave and I respect that."

"But still, she could've at least stayed and become a member of our guild hall, instead of just leaving."

"Natsu, my boy, you still have a lot to learn." the master sighed, once again.

"Hey, just what the heck that's suppose to mean?"

"You have to understand that not everyone that we save from danger has to become a member of our guild. She doesn't have to become a member, if she doesn't want to. This girl decided she wanted to leave in order to go look for her friends, whom she claims are waiting for her in the other world."

"The other world?" he repeated, becoming utterly confused now. "Whaddya mean by other world? Ya do mean Earthland, right?"

"I'm afraid that's not where she came from, from what she explained to me." the old man said, closing his eyes. "You see, she is from another world called Earth, almost the same name as ours..."

* * *

**~Town of Magnolia~**

Moka was taking a small journey through the town of Magnolia, deep in thought. _'I'm in a world called Earthland and a country called Fiore.'_ she pondered, walking pass the people around her, who either greeted her, or smiled to her. _'Just how did I get here in the first place? I didn't travel here on foot, that's for sure. I wonder if there's anyway to getting back to Earth.' _

The only thing that didn't seem hazy in her memory was waking up alone, in a dark forest. She knew it was impossible to travel here from Earth on pure feet. If she did, it'd probably take more than that for her to be here...in a world full of unusual things. _'Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Kokoa, Ruby, Akua...Tsukune... I hope you guys are okay... Just wait for me... I'm coming.'_

"Hey, Mika! Wait up!" shouted a familiar voice from behind her.

Her eyes widen, her face lighting up at the sound of the voice, she longed to hear. _'Tsukune!' _she squealed with joy in her head. She spun around, with a happy smile on her face. However, her smile instantly faded, when her expectations were false. Instead of expecting Tsukune like she hoped, she was met with the one person, who was running towards her. Her savior.

She watched him let out heavy pants of his breath, his hands resting on his knees. "Good thing I caught up to ya, before it was too late." he said in between heavy pants. "I heard what happened from Gramps."

"It's Moka. What do you want?" she gently demanded, a bit upset that she mistaken her savior for Tsukune.

"Well, the master wanted me to see if you had anywhere to stay." She casted her eyes down to her feet, not sure if she wanted to answer him. She opened her mouth to speak up, but he beat her to it. "Because you if you didn't, we wanted to know if you'd like to join our guild."

Moka tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Me? Join the guild?" she repeated, not really sure of what to do. She knew, if she joined in with the rest of them, she wouldn't have to stay out on the streets, lonely with nowhere to go. But at the same time, she needed to find a way back to her world and to her friends, who are probably waiting for her to return. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back home. Besides, I already declined your master's offer."

He frowned at her answer. "You traveled here alone, right? Don't ya think, that's pretty lonely, for a girl like you? I mean, don't ya want to have a place, where you have lots of friends?"

"I didn't travel here by myself. Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I already have friends that are waiting for me at home." she answered, trying to make it clear to him. "I'm sorry, but I have to get going now." Eager to get away from him as soon as possible, she quickly strode away from him, ignoring anything else he had to say. She walked silently through the crowd of people, thoughts pondering around in her head. _'Just how can I get back to where I came from? There has to be some way, I can get back. When I woke up, I was in a forest, so if I go back there, it'll probably come back to me how I got here.' _She suddenly stopped, when she felt like she was being followed. It could be anyone around her, who could be following her. Just anyone. She looked behind her to see, that the guy she thought she brushed off nicely, was following her. She watched him panicked, when he was caught and hide in an alleyway. She shook her head and just continued her search for the forest. _'If I go back to where I woke up, I may be able to-'_ She walked faster, when he continued to follow her. She turned to glare at him, when she felt his presence behind her. "Stop _following _me." the pinkette said sternly, softly glaring at her stalker.

"I ain't followin' you!" he comically denied.

Moka continued to glare at him. It obviously didn't take a genius to know that he was following her from what she could tell. "Oh, so you're not suddenly walking behind me and hiding in dark places, when I'm not looking? That's sounds a lot like following to me." she stated.

Natsu opened his mouth to give a remark, but only found blank words to give her. He scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly at her._ 'Well, she does have a point there.' _he thought. "Would ya at least give it a try? If you don't like it, you can leave."

"I already told you! I don't want to join your stupid club! Now leave me alone!" she snapped.

"Alright, alright, I get the message! Geez, all I was tryin' to do is help ya, here and you go totally ballistic!" he retorted with an angry expression. "Is this how you treat people who save you? Huh? By being bitchy to people?" he questioned without thinking at all.

_'Bitchy?'_ Her eyes narrowed at him, her anger radiating in her body. "I don't need your help and I'm pretty sure I don't want it. I can take care of myself. Don't come near me again, if I'm so "bitchy" to you." she firmly said, this time running away from him.

It was then he realized what he said was wrong. "Hey, wait! I didn't mean-" He was too late, when he saw no trace of her. "Crap. Guess I might've took it too far." he said, scratching the back of his head in slight guilt. "Cute girl, but her attitude just sucks." He just didn't understand how someone can be so pretty and have a cold heart at the same time.

* * *

Moka ran through the crowd of people, anger silently in her system._ 'I can't believe that I thanked him all for nothing. What a jerk.' _She suddenly stopped to think, for a moment. _'But still...all he was trying to do is help me. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him, like that.'_ As much as she didn't want to admit, but she indeed was a little "bitchy" towards him. She would've had better things happen to her, if she had just accepted his offer to join with him. But then again, she knew all of that probably wouldn't last long, if they ever knew the one species people feared; a shinso vampire. She shook her head, trying to get those theories out of her head. What did she care anyway? She had friends waiting for her back home. _'No. I can't be thinking like this. I have to get back to the forest.' _She glanced towards the sky and saw that the sun was settling down below the town. _'The sun is setting. I have to get there before it's dark.' _She resumed her search for the dark forest.

**~A few moments later~**

The shinso vampire leaned against the tree, tired from the long journey from the town, called Magnolia. As she panted out heavy breaths, she looked around for the spot, she first woke up. "I'm here, now all I have to do is find the spot, where I woke up." She carefully started to seek around for the spot. She shivered from the cold, the darkness gave off. "It's freezing. Good thing I was given clothes, before I left. Now, it has to be around here somewhere." she muttered to herself, looking around the forest.

"My, my, how lovely." spoke a male voice behind her. She looked behind her to see a slim, yet muscular, man with spikey blond locks, leaning against a tree. He had slanted blue eyes and diagonal scar above his right eye. She had to admit, he was fairly attractive, but just not her type. "Tell me. What's a beautiful girl, like yourself doing all the way out here alone?"

"Who...Who are you?" she inquired, feeling slightly uneasy about his presence. _'I don't like the looks of him. His aura seems dark.'_

He smiled cockily. "I could ask you the same thing, you know?" he replied casually, leaning off the tree and walking towards her. Moka slowly backed away in slight fear. "Relax, I won't hurt you. Now, I'll ask you again." He gently took a hold of chin, turning her face to look at him. "What are you doing here, all by yourself?"

_'Why do I feel so scared, being near him? He's only trying to be nice, so why do I feel scared?' _She tried to move half of her body, but for reason it didn't want to cooperate with her. _'Why can't I move my body?' _she thought as she tried to move. She had a churning feeling in the bottom of her stomach. "I...I was going home." she said, hoping it'd be a good answer for him.

"Really? It didn't seem like you were going home." he remarked, now smirking. "I bet you say that to all the guys."

Moka looked at him with disbelief, before shaking her head. "Look, I have to get going, okay? My friends are waiting for me."

"Whoa, there. Hold it." He grabbed a whole of her wrist, spinning her around. He smiled down at her, his eyes burning deep into her soul. "Do I at least get your name, first?" The pinkette glared at him, now becoming frustrated. "Just tell me your name and I'll let you go." he bargained.

Moka knew that somewhere in his eyes, she saw an evil glint within them. That was enough for her to know, that this guy was up to something. First, that Natsu guy and now him. She shook her head. "No. You really need to go. Now." With nothing else left to say, she tried walking away, but he only held onto her wrist. She winced, when she felt his grip tighten.

She watched as his face twisted in her anger. "You think you're better than me?" he growled, squeezing her wrist tighter. "You think you're too good to talk to me, is that it?"

Moka desperately tried to free herself from this persistent man. "Stop it. You're hurting my wrist." She cried out in pain, when he increased the grip on her arm. "Let go! You're hurting me!"

His face was filled with disgust and amusement. "You like playing mind games, don't you?" he sneered, violently pulling her to his body. "Who do you think you are, you feculent piece of trash?"

"Let go of me!" she screamed, pushing him away from her, with much force so hard, that he hit a tree. _'I used too much force.'_ she thought as she watched slid down the tree, unconscious. _'Good. Then, that means I still have my powers left, even though I don't have my rosary anymore.' _

"You're going to regret ever doing that..." he chuckled darkly. She whipped around to see him behind her, with a much darker expression. What frighten her the most, was that white aura, glowing around his body. His hands tightly gripped her top, before ripping it open, exposing her chest to the world.

She instantly backed away from him, terrified. "What are you doing?!" she shrieked, covering her bare chest. Her eyes widen, when she saw a sphere of light generating around his hand. _'What is he doing? Just what is he?' _She knew he could be far from being human. She gasped, when the sphere of light came towards her, tearing through the rest of her clothing. The only thing that was left was her panties. She glanced at him in horror, before deciding to make a run for it. _'Just who is this guy? He's not normal, that's for sure.' _Moka ran through the woods, not caring that she might pass out, from running too much. She couldn't stay here...she needed to get away. She glanced behind her and saw that he was nowhere near behind her. But somewhere inside her mind, she knew this game of cat and mouse wasn't over yet. To her, it was more like predator and prey. She was the prey, he was her predator hunting her down. She hid behind a tree, gasping out shallow breaths. She covered her mouth to hide her heavy breathing, when she heard his footsteps make sound to her ears._ 'Don't make a sound. Don't make a sound.' _Moka silently told herself in her head. She was too afraid to do anything at the moment. The only thing that was left for her to do, was just stand like a statue and not make one sound, or even a squeak.

"Where are you, my lovely rose?" taunted the voice of her attacker. "You know you can't hide forever out here. Someone, like you could die, if you choose to stay out here." Tears were now leaking out of her eyes. She didn't know what he want, but she wanted it to stop, right here and now. When she heard the footsteps disappear, she took this as an opportunity to escape. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her by the waist. She was whirled around, only to be punched in the face. Her body fell to the ground, her handing holding her cheek in pain. "Didn't think I'd find you, huh?"

Moka carefully scooted away from him in fear. There was nothing left for her to do, now that she was capture by her attacker._ 'Is there anything I could do? Does this mean, that I'm completely useless, now?' _Her thoughts were interrupted, when both of her arms were pinned above her head. She immediately started struggling to free herself, from his grasp. "Let go!"

"Hold still." he said, tightly grabbing a hold of one of her breasts. "Lovely you." She hissed in pain as he squeezed her tighter, her legs shuffling around underneath him. "Lie still." he whispered impatiently. He leaned for and licked the nape of her neck.

Moka shivered from his tongue caressing her skin. Tears did not resist falling from her eyes. She felt heartbroken. Disgusted with herself. This was not how she wanted her fate to be. To be killed and wake up in another world, only to be met with this kind of fate. _'No. This is not how I wanted it to be. Is this my punishment for dying?'_ Her hands turned into fists. _'Please... If there's a miracle somewhere...please send me one... I don't want to end up like this...' _She felt completely numb all over. She felt ruined, that she was letting him take advantage of her. She didn't move an inch, even when she felt him stroke her knees, before parting them open.

He smiled, when he saw that she wasn't fighting any longer. "You stopped resisting. I assume that you're okay with this, then." She made no move to retaliate. The thing only she could do was pray and hoped that all of this was a bad dream. He ripped her panties apart, revealing her sacred place. "You really are beautiful girl. You're very lucky. Don't be scared, I'll take you nice and easy." He leaned over. " kissed her roughly, pushing his tongue through her mouth. Becoming disgusted, Moka bit down as hard as she could on his tongue, making him withdraw his tongue. The man growled and struck her hard across the face. The taste of metallic and salt filled her mouth. He glared at the helpless vampire with a share of his own blood on his lips. "You wanna try that again, you little bitch?"

Moka only stared at him, terrified with fear. Before she had time to think about anything else, her arms were brutally pinned above her head. "Try anything clever and it'll be a lot worse, than I did." he whispered with sinister in his voice, lighting radiating off his body. Moka let out a gasp as he cupped her with his free hand.

Moka bit into her lip_,_ refusing to make a sound_. _She realized that she had no control, and despite herself began to tremble. However, she knew that him of all people, didn't have any interest of allowing any modesty. She let out a whimper, feeling his finger dance lightly over one coral nipple, making it instantly hard. "That's right," he encouraged, "make noise for me." He pressed her nipple between his fingers very hard, but did not release_. _Moka thrashed in pain, her fangs sinking further into her mouth. Moka felt the cold air hit her entrance. Knowing what was going to come next, she shook her head back and forth violently, her eyes shut felt him release her. "Don't close your eyes." he growled threateningly. "Look at me. Look me in the eyes. I want to see your humiliation." He pressed her fingers against her entrance. "I said 'Look at me', damn it." However, she did not look at him. She refused to. "Fine then, I might as well have my way with you." Her eyes shot open when she heard that sentence. She shook her head as a sign of telling him that she didn't want him to. But of course, he didn't take no for an answer when she heard the sound of unzipping from his pants. "I'm going to enjoy this." he whispered in her ear, causing creepy shivers to go down her spine.

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "No! Please, don't! I'm begging you! Stop!" she begged, only to have her mouth covered by his hand.

"Don't worry. It'll hurt for a moment." The man smirked. And then the horrid moment came…he entered her. She screamed out in pain. It hurt so much. Both physically and emotionally.

He immediately started thrusting into her, hard and long. Moka shut her eyes tightly as she felt pain in her lower region along with every thrust. Moka let out a whimper as the pain soon turned into pleasure. As the man continued to have his way with her, she just laid there quiet, her eyes becoming emotionless with tears. She didn't feel anything anymore...she couldn't feel anything anymore. No pain...or pleasure. Just pure numbness. This wasn't how she wanted to lose her virginity; to be cornered and forced into intercourse for no reason. Something snapped inside of her as she watched the man move above her. She knew that she would never be the same after this. And even if she wanted to, she knew she wouldn't be able to forget this. This wasn't love. This was rape.

A few minutes. he started to quicken his pace, her body slightly jerking a bit. She didn't bother trying to resist any longer...a part of was stolen from her and she could never retrieve it back. While he drilled himself through her, he pulled back and dive his face into her neck, sinking his teeth into her skin. He gave one last thrust, before spilling himself inside her. Her body twitched a bit as he quickly pulled out of her. "No...what have I done?"

However, she didn't hear him as she was too wrapped up in her despair. She didn't pay attention to his presence leaving her behind. Moka felt her heart shatter, feeling like a cheap whore, even though she was forced upon. She made no attempt to move as the rain started to come down upon her. She raised her palms to her face and let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

**~Magnolia Town~**

The shinso vampire walked through the empty town of Magnolia. She didn't bothered to protect her modestly as she walked, ignoring the heavy rain that fell around her. As she walk through the town, she found an alleyway and wasted no time in going there. She slanted against the wall, letting her herself fall to the ground. Her hands were unconsciously shaking. Tremors racked her body as tears started to fall. She felt utterly helpless. With her virginity stolen from her completely, she felt ruined. Ruined for all men that can possibly be the man of her dreams, one day. Even for her Tsukune. Moka sat there, unmoving, her whole body quivering with fear. She made no move to wipe the tears, that were now falling from her orbs. Moka started sobbing uncontrollably in fear and frustration, traumatized by what happened to her. The rain mixed in with her salty tears. The sky seemed to cry along with her as the rain poured even harder and louder. She shivered violently, not only from the cold rain, but from the incident that happened.

"Moka?" called a soft, familiar female voice. Moka whipped her around, startled. She relaxed a bit, when she saw the one person, who meant her no harm in the very beginning. There stood the woman, whom she knew as Mirajane, with a worried expression. She seemed to be holding an umbrella, along with a large, muscular man with tan-colored skin, who had the same color as her hair. "What are you doing out here? It's pouring rain." Mira's eyes soften as she took in the sight of Moka. She could see that the naked girl was scared as she shook violently. "Oh, Moka. What happened to you?" she asked softly, kneeling down in front of her. Mira reached out and softly stroked Moka's wet hair. She carefully took Moka in her arms, letting her cry into her coat, not caring about the rain. She removed her coat and put it on her frail body. Mira held her to her body, hovering the umbrella over the two of them. "Come on. Let's get you out of this rain." Mira and the white-haired man, along with a shaking Moka continued on to their place.

* * *

Moka relaxed a bit in the nice, warm bath, that was ran by Mira. The vampire only sat there in silence, watching her reflection in the bath water. She saw bits of her blood flow from between her legs in the water. She knew she was no longer a virgin, like she hoped. The horrible memories still plagued her head. No matter how much she tried to get them out of her head, they just wouldn't leave her alone. She splashed the warm water on her face, trying to get rid of the dried tears that lingered under her eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna take her in, Sis?" asked a male, deep voice.

"Of course." replied a soft voice, whom she assumed was Mira. "Listen, I know you saw the way she looked out there. I can't abandon her like this. Not after what happened."

"I'm not saying I having a problem with her staying here, it's just that we hardly even know this girl. We don't even know, if she could be up to something."

"Listen to me. You and I both know what it's like to feel abandon. You might not feel right about this, but she's just a lonely girl, who needs help. Besides, she's been through a lot, just like all of us. I don't want her to experience being hungry and scared, just like all three of us were, when we were younger."

"Okay, I guess I can respect your decision." responded the manly voice. "But are you sure, you want her to sleep in the spare room, we have? That's Lisanna's room, you know? We haven't been in there in almost two years."

"I know, but she needs somewhere to sleep."

A few minutes later after bathing, Moka was dressed in a white, spaghetti strapped nightgown that was given by Mira. She carefully examined herself in the mirror and spotted a bruise on the left side of her face. She winced a bit as she carefully touched her bruised cheek. She then looked at her wrist to see that it was slightly bruised as well. She knew fully well that the bruises won't most likely go away for a while. She slightly jumped, when she heard footsteps from behind her. Relieved, when she only saw Mirajane, she calmed down. "Are you finished?" the white-haired woman asked. Moka hesitantly nodded, without saying a word. She felt Mira gently take a hold of her hand. "Come on, I'll show you where you're going to sleep." She let Mira led her to her room, in pure silence. Moka stared around in slight awe at the well, organized room. Mira pulled the covers back on the bed for the pinkette. Moka stared with hesitation, before reluctantly climbing in bed, letting Mira tuck her in. "Do you need anything else?" Moka once again, shook her head. "You just get some rest. I'll be in the other room, if you need me, okay?" With that said, Mira turned out the lights, making the room go dark.

Moka turned over, trying to get comfortable in the warm bed. She remembered the conversation, she heard with Mira and the other man. Mira was seem willing to let her stay, but the other man seemed reluctant to go along with the idea. Moka understood why he didn't trust her. He was probably told by Mira, that she came from another world, that was different from theirs. And if she told them what she really was, it'd make the whole situation thicken. She drifted off to sleep, letting her dreams overcome her.

An hour later in the other room, Mira woke up to the small sound of crying and sniffling. Right then, she knew who they belonged to; Moka. She climbed out of bed and followed the sound of her crying to Lisanna's room. Her heart softens as she found Moka crying in bed, faced away. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Mira slowly made her way over to the crying Moka. Pulling the covers back, she climbed in next to her, holding her as she cried. Moka made no move to push her off, only wanting someone to comfort her. Mira gently stroked her hair, while holding her in her arms. Moka's cries started to die down as she drifted off to sleep, with being held in Mira's arms...

* * *

**Before you all start attacking me with questions, I want to let you know, that I appreciated the reviews from you. And for me using Outer Moka/Akasha in the story, I'm gonna be honest. I don't really see the Outer Moka as Akasha, I just see her as Outer Moka. If anyone's gonna try to make a deal with me, I'd appreciate it, if you didn't. Because I don't make deals with anyone. The story may not become popular, but I don't really care. I mean, at least I have a few people interested in it, right? I'm not expecting it to be that popular. It would be nice, if some of you can review a little. I'm not expecting like a thousand reviews. I'm not that desperate for praise. Thank you for your respectful reviews, for accepting the fact that I only include Outer Moka, instead of Inner. In my opinion, I think anyone would be petty enough to not read a fanfic, just because inner Moka is not in it. Like I said before, I'm not trying to get anyone's respect. I know the person, who you think almost raped Moka isn't really a bad guy, but he seemed like it to me, when I watched that one episode. But that's only in my opinion. People have been complaining about Moka being a "Mary Sue" or "Being to perfect" so I figured that her getting raped will ruin all that for her. There you have it, Moka isn't so perfect anymore and if you can't handle, you just find another story to read, because I'm not making any changes to this chapter. And I still believe, that everyone on Fanfiction is an asshole, except for you guys, who actually respect the fact, that I look up to Outer Moka as my heroine, instead of the inner side of her. I don't really care, if more people like the inner side of her, or not. It's not going to make me feel discourage about only including Outer Moka. I'm interested in what all of you have to say about the chapter, instead of just getting "good chapter" or something else like that.**


	3. Fairy Tale and Fairy Tail

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Moka woke up to the smell of breakfast food. She was so warm and comfortable, that she just wanted to let herself drift back to sleep, but the smell was enticing and her stomach began to rumble. The second she opened her eyes, she remembered where she was and the events of last night ran through her head. _'That's right. I remember that I came here at Mira's house after she found me.' _She knew that Mira was no longer next to her, when she didn't feel her presence anywhere in bed. She turned over on her back, shielding her eyes with her left arm, from the sun, that was glaring through the window. The early mornings wasn't really Moka's best friend at most times. She didn't understand how people could stand to be around the bright sun, that shined through the windows of houses. She removed her arms from her eyes, letting them adjust to the early mornings. She sat up, her silky hair falling over her shoulders. Throwing the blankets back, she swung her legs over the bed, letting her feet touch the soft carpet floor, and she walked out of the room to follow the smell of breakfast food.

Moka carefully followed the smell, with her nose. The smell led her to the kitchen to find Mirajane cooking, with the muscular man sitting at the table. Seeing her presence there, Mira smiled. "Oh, good. You're awake."

"Did I sleep in too late?" Moka timidly asked.

"No, you're just in time. Just have a seat." she offered kindly.

Moka took a seat next to the white-haired man, who was eyeing her slightly. She gave a smile towards him as if wanting him to think, that she was harmless. He smiled back at her slightly, but still unsure of how to act around this girl. Suddenly, plates full bacon, eggs, and pancakes were placed in front of her and the other guy. "Here you go, you two. Eat up."

"But aren't you going to eat, Sis?" the man question, with concern, while Moka hesitantly started to dig in.

Mira only chuckled. "No, I've already had my share of breakfast, so you don't have to worry. Just eat, Elfman." she reassured. The man of the named Elfman dug in without another word, or protest. A few minutes the two of them were done with their breakfast...well just Elfman, instead of Moka. The vampire stared down at the two pieces of bacon, that was left on her plate. "Moka, is something wrong?" Mira asked, taking noticed of the untouched bacon. "You haven't touched your bacon."

Moka didn't exactly know what to tell her, without offending her. She comically, timidly pressed the two of her index fingers together, turning bitty-eyed. "I don't eat meat."

Mira gasped, with pure surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." she apologized, bashfully holding a hand over her mouth. "You don't have to eat it, if you don't want to. I can just throw it out." she reassured, picking up the plate to toss it.

Moka quickly stopped, before she could even do so. "No, don't do that. You'd just be wasting food, if you throw it away." She gently took the plate out of Mira's hands and held over to Elfman. "Would you like to have mine, instead? I know you just finished breakfast and all, but I'll hate it, if it goes to waste."

Elfman looked reluctant at first, but just nodded. "Um...sure." He took the plate out of her hands to finish off her bacon.

Moka felt a hand grasp hers. "Come with me." Mira said, dragging her along to her room.

* * *

Moka sat in Mira's room, watching the white-haired lady rummage around in her closet. "Let's see. There has to be something, that can fit you." As she watched Mira search through the closet, Moka noticed a few dresses and skimpy outfits hung on each hanger. "Ah! Here it is." Suddenly an outfit was placed in her hands. "Here, go try it on." Mira persuaded, pushing her towards the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door was closed, Moka slid the nightgown off her body, letting it hit the floor. She carefully tried on the outfit, while gazing through the mirror. She slowly twirled around, trying to get a good look at the back. It was a strapless, light turquoise top, that adorned a big white bow at the chest area, with a longer white skirt that stopped just below her knees, that adorned a slit, revealing her left leg, along with a light pink sash around her waist.** (AN: Much like Lisanna's outfit in Edolas, eh?)** "It's pretty." she marveled, twirling around a few more times, before walking out of the bathroom.

Mira's face lit up as she looked at the dress, that was worn by Moka. "That dress looks amazing on you, Moka."

Moka could only give a slight smile in appreciation. "Thanks, I guess."

Mira grabbed a brush, turning Moka around. She gently ran the brush through her soft, silky hair. "You have such pretty hair. Soft and the color of cherry petals, nothing like mine. I wish my hair was the same color as yours." Mira sighed enviously. Moka shifted, trying to think of how to respond. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate compliments; she just didn't know what to do with them.

"Um, thanks. My hair has naturally been that long, since I was little." she answered, playing around with the dress. People usually referred her hair as the color of bubblegum, but she never in her life had someone point out her hair as something as beautiful; cherry blossoms. "You know, I use to think that people will always think of my hair as the color of bubblegum...but you out of those people thought of my hair as cherry blossoms. Something beautiful."

"You're a very beautiful girl, Moka. You shouldn't think so negative about yourself. Any man would be lucky to have you as their partner to support you in love and marriage."

Moka gave a sigh. "I don't think it's that simple." she solemnly said. "You see, I'm not what you think I am. I'm a vampire and where I come from, humans don't believe that monsters exist. We just exist in myths, stories, and movies. Nothing else."

There was a moment of silence, before Mira spoke up. "And what's wrong with that?" she asked, giggling a bit, shocking Moka a little. She turned the pinkette around to face her. "Despite all of that, you are a very sweet girl and I don't see anyone being afraid of you, just because you're a vampire."

Moka looked away, blushing. "I guess I can't argue with you on that one."

"Here. Try these on." Mira said, handing her light blue, wedge sandals. Moka sat on the bed and with the help from Mira, she tried them on. "They fit perfectly."

The vampire wiggled her toes around in the opened toe shoes, a bit. _'They feel comfortable. I can't remember the last time I wore sandals.' _

A hand was suddenly held out to her face as she stared at it confused. "Come on. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To Fairy Tail."

* * *

Both Mira and Elfman walked through the town of Magnolia, along with Moka behind them. The vampire kept herself hidden behind the two wizards, slightly uncomfortable with the outside world and the people around her. After the incident in the forest, she found herself uneasy being outside and around people, who could possibly not be innocent as they seemed.

The two wizards suddenly came to a stop, alerting the vampire. Moka glanced over their shoulders to see why and instantly knew why. She was back at the place, she once rejected to stay in; Fairy Tail. They stood behind an entrance, that had a sign printed **'FAIRY TAIL'** above their head. Moka frowned at how the word "TAIL" is spelled instead of "TALE". _'Fairy Tale...Fairy Tail? They sound about the same, even though the tale part is spelled as tail.' _She stared at the huge place called Fairy Tail in awe and amazement. She never realized how big it was from the outside. "Wow! It's so big!" she exclaimed.

Mirajane could only giggle at her wonderment of Fairy Tail. "Our first guild hall wasn't this big, before it was destroyed by Phantom a few weeks ago." she explained.

"How long did it take for all of you to rebuild it? I know it probably had to take you a lot to remodel it, this big."

"Well, with the help from our Master, Elfman, and a couple of our guild members, I'll probably say about three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Moka repeated in shock. "It took all of you that long to reconstruct it? That's really fast."

"I'll say." Mira agreed as the three of them walked through the entrance and to the opened door.

"Sis, watch out!" he shouted, pulling Mira, along with Moka out of the way of flames, along with ice shooting out of the entrance. Yells and cheers were being heard inside from inside the guild.

She stared, slightly startled by what she saw. "Um...was that fire and ice, I just saw?" she asked.

"Sadly, yes." Mira responded, with a sigh.

However, this seem to excite Elfman in the slightest as he had a grin on his face. "Looks like they're at it again, eh, Mira?"

Moka carefully peered inside the guild. She sweat-dropped, when she saw what was going on. There was war going on inside as she saw a few people in the guild battle it out, between one another. "Is any of this normal?" Moka asked, pointing to the guild, slightly frightened.

Mira only smiled as they walked in the guild. "Of course. Fairy Tail's always like this, sometimes."

As everyone fought, a table was being hurled at the three of them. Moka cried out in fright and hid behind Elfman, letting the table hit him, instead. Right then, she instantly regretted, when the table caused him to be knocked to the floor. "Oh no! Are you alright?" she panicked with concern. She carefully heaved the table off of him, without breaking a sweat.

Elfman stared at how strong she lifted the table, in shock. "Man, you sure are stronger, than you look." he implied, staring at her in shock. _'She may look like an angel, but she has manly reflexes. Just how strong is she?' _Of course, he knew other members, like Erza, Cana, the Master, Gildarts, and his sister, Mira to be strong to be able to lift any heavy object.

Moka sighed as she sat the table aside. "Yes. I'm a shinso vampire, so it's normal for me to possess this kind of strength." she explained.

"A shinso vampire..." Mira silently repeated, staring at Moka.

Once Elfman was on his feet again, he wasted no time in rushing in to fight, whom ever threw the table at him. Moka could only stare at the intense brawl, dumbfounded. _'Wow, it sure is lively here.' _She just stood by, watching the fist fight between every member, that was happening around her. She cried out, when she felt a weight land on top of her back body, sending her to the ground. "Ow." she whimpered out. Moka looked up at the person, who was on top of her and immediately blushed with embarrassment. A dark-haired guy, was on top of her, half naked.

"Come here and face me, Natsu!" shouted the guy on top of her.

"Not until you put some freakin' pants on!" called the guy, whom he called Natsu.

The dark-haired male grimaced in irritation, until he heard a soft angelic voice. "Um...excuse me, but would you mind letting me up? You're...kind of crushing me."

He looked down to see who was underneath him and froze when he saw a beautiful girl looking at him. "Oh crap, sorry about that." he apologized, immediately got off of her, holding out a hand to her.

Moka genuinely took it, carefully pulling herself to her feet. "Thank you." she said, dusting herself off.

The dark-haired teen smiled in appreciation, but quickly faded, when something came to mind. For some reason, he had this feeling that he recognized her from somewhere. "Hey, you're that chick from yesterday."

She looked at him, tilting her to the side, genuinely confused. "Um, excuse me? I'm sorry, I don't exactly recall ever meeting you. It's only my second time, being here."

"Oh, right." he replied, scratching the back of his head. "In that case, my name's Gray-" he was cut short, by fire almost burning his face into a crisp. The guy namely Gray scowled. "Damn it, Natsu! You're gonna pay for that!" he shouted, before rushing back to attack the person, who burned his face.

Moka could only sweat drop, watching the intense brawl go on. _'I never knew it could be this rowdy.' _she was instantly snapped out of her thoughts, when she felt a small weight being thrown into her arms. She looked into her arms to see a little blue cat, unconscious and swirly eyed. "Oh no! You poor thing, are you alright?!" she asked, gently petting the little unconscious cat. The cat shifted a bit in her arms, before opening its eyes. "Thank goodness. Are you alright?"

The cat piped up, with a smile. "Aye! I'm fine, thanks!" the cheerily said, recovering quickly.

Moka froze, looking at the cat in shock. She blinked a couple of times, before opening her mouth to speak. "Excuse me? Call me crazy, but did I just hear you talk?"

"Aye. Of course I talk." the cat answered. "What? You never seen a talking cat, before?"

Moka shook her head. "To be perfectly honest, I haven't." she answered truthfully. She wasn't nearly surprise to find a talking cat, since she had seen unusual things back in her world. Back in her world, she usually found ogres, werewolves, and all kind of monsters, but she never thought she'd find a talking cat. She was brought back to reality, when she felt air in her arms. Her eyes widen as she watched the little cat fly around her, its little wings spread out. "So you're a flying, talking cat?"

"Aye." he answered, finally landing back in her arms, snuggling a strand of her hair, that fell over her shoulders. "Wow, your hair is soft."

Moka could only giggle, looking at the little cat. "You're cute, my name is Moka. What's yours?"

"Aye! My name is Happy." the cat introduced. Happy stared at the girl, his eyes filled with hearts. "You're very pretty, Moka."

Moka gave a giggle. "Why thank you." she answered, petting the cat. She then turned back to watch the intense brawl.

"Ice-make: Lance!" She watched as the raven-haired guy brought his fists down into his palm and ice appeared all around him and he charged at the pink-haired guy.

She stared in awe at their immense power they had. "Wow. They both have amazing powers. Just what are they?" she asked.

"Aye. They're both wizards!" Happy answered.

"Wizards?" she repeated, confused. She never knew, that wizards could exist in this world as well. But then again, she never once spotted a wizard in her world at all. "I thought wizards didn't exist. But back in my world, two of my friends are witches, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised about it." Before she had anytime to think about anything else, she yelped before she stepped out of harms way of fire and ice, that came from the both of them. "If only they weren't so careless with it." She sweat dropped once again. Moka was brought back to reality, when she felt a weight collide with her body, almost most knocking her down.

"Whoops! Sorry about that." she heard the person say.

Her eyes widen, when she heard the familiar voice. It didn't take her long to realize, who the voice belonged to; her savior. Moka looked at him, trying to overcome her shock of seeing him again. "Um...don't worry about it. It's nothing." She turned to walk away, until a hand grasped her forearm.

"Hey, wait! Don't go." She was spun around, face to face with him. "Just lemme talk to ya, for a sec."

Moka sighed, folding her arms. "What do you have to say to me?" she questioned, her voice gentle as possible. For some reason, she didn't feel like talking to him, after the little spat, the two of them had yesterday. _'I hope he's not here to talk about yesterday.'_

"Well...about yesterday..." he started, scratching the back of her his, not knowing what to say to her. "...about yesterday. I just wanna tell you, that-"

"Natsu!" Happy cried happily, cutting the pyro off completely. He tackled the dragon slayer in a hug, almost knocking him down.

"Hey there, little buddy." Natsu greeted, grinning from ear to ear. He smile soon faded, when he saw the glare, his blue friend was giving him. "Whoa, what's with the face?"

The blue cat looked shockingly at the pyro. "Natsu, you big meanie! You almost knock me into a table and that's all you can say?! You owe me a fish, for the one you made me lose!"

"Hey, it's not like I meant to! I told you to get outta the way, didn't I?! An now look where that got ya!" Natsu comically argued with the blue cat. "And since when do I owe you a fish?!"

Moka silently watched the two comically bicker at one another. "Ah, so they know each other, then." she quietly said to herself. She then decided to leave the two unnoticed, to argue out whatever of they have to search for Mira. It wasn't long, until she spotted the white haired lady at a bar. It appeared to the vampire, that she was fixing up a couple of beverages alone.

Mira had spotted her from the distance and waved over to the pinkette, with a smile. Moka reluctantly sauntered to the bar, where Mira was. "Hey there, Moka."

"Hi." Moka answered in a emotionless tone.

Mira took notice of the sound of her voice and looked at her with concern. "Is everything alright?" she questioned, cleaning the beer mugs and glasses.

Moka only gave a nod. "Yeah." she replied, walking next to Mira. "Do you mind if I help out?"

Mira shook her head, with a smile. "No, of course not." She watched as Moka started to clean the beer mugs. "Are you sure everything's alright? You're not having a hard time with anyone around the guild?"

Moka shook her head, with a small smile. "No, everything's fine. I'm just a bit shy, that's all."

Mira looked at her for a while, but decided not to push the subject any further. "Hey, Mira! Can I get a couple of beers over here?" someone shouted, from a distance.

"Of course! Coming right up!" Mira yelled over. She prepared the mugs with beer, before placing them on a saucer. "Moka, would you mind delivering them over?" she asked, turning towards the vampire, who was busy cleaning the glasses.

She was confused for a second, before giving a nod. "Um, sure."

Mira handed her the saucer. "Okay. It's that table over there." she said, pointing over to a table with two men, chatting and laughing away.

Without another word, she carefully followed to where Mira pointed towards the table. She took in their appearance. The both of them looked to be in their mid-thirties. One had light brown hair in a pompadour-like style that protruded frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft, while the other had short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. "Um, excuse me? Did one of you ask for two beers?"

The fluffy-haired man smiled up at her. "Yeah, that's right!"

"Okay, then." She carefully placed two of the beers in front of them. "Here you go."

"Thanks a lot." the blue-haired man smiled. "Say, I never seen you around here before. You a new member?"

Moka shook her head. "No. Not really."

"Not new member, eh?" the brown-haired man question, whilst Moka shook her head. "You're a new barmaid next to Mira, then?"

"No, I'm just here with Mira for a while, I guess." she answered, holding the saucer. "I'm only here for the time being..."

There was silence between the three, before the blue-haired man spoke up. "You know, if you want, you should consider joining Fairy Tail."

"Joining?" Moka repeated.

"That's right. You seem like a nice youngster, after all. You'd probably make a whole lot of friends, with those looks of yours." the fluffy haired man. "And have a whole lot of boys chasin' after her at that." he chuckled to his friend.

"I'll bet." he chuckled back.

Moka let out a sigh. "That's really nice of you two, but I already turned down that offer. I'm sorry, but I don't plan on ever joining here." she simply answered, shocking the both of them. "Please, excuse me." She bowed, before leaving to two.

Both Wakaba and Macao watched her walk away in silence. "Ah, what a shame." Macao sighed, with disappointment. "She would've made a good member here."

"And a lovely barmaid at that." Wakaba added.

"If that's the reason, you want her to join, then I don't know what else to tell ya."

The whole idea sounded good, however Moka had no intention of ever joining Fairy Tail... There were still things, that she missed a whole lot, than she expected...

* * *

**I know the chapter wasn't all that good, but that's just the way I wanted it to be. I'm not trying to be the world's best writer. It took me like a whole month to get this chapter done. And if some of you don't mind, I'd like to hear what you think of some of my chapters. I'm not writing to get praise, or anything, I just kind of like it when I hear what some of you think. Some of you probably scared to review, because you think I might bite your head off for giving your honest opinion. No, I'm not gonna do that. I'm a total asshole, you think I am. But then again, I just might be sometimes. I wouldn't exactly care, if you review or not. You don't really have to, if you don't want to. Like I said before, I'm not expecting like a hundred reviews or for the story to be that popular. **


	4. The Honest Truth

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Everything seemed quiet and too peaceful. She was in the middle of nowhere, filled with nothing but moonlight. Tall grasslands filled with flowers, tulips, and roses. The sky was a beautiful dark night, stars shining off their light. Everything seemed like a paradise around her. "It's so pretty here. Just where...am I?" her voice asked._ "Hello?"_ she called, her voice echoing back at her. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she repeated, only to have her voice echo again. She suddenly felt warmth in her hands. She looked down and stared with fright. There, before her eyes were the veins that were glowing brightly in her hand._

_"Your power..." said a female voice._

_"Wha...who said that?" she asked, looking around for the said person._

_"It's your power..." the voice continued. "You must find a way to trigger it..."_

* * *

Moka was encased in her blissful dreams, when she felt someone gently shaking her awake. "Moka... Moka, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready." said Mira, shaking her gently.

The vampire yawned, turning over on her back. She did a brief stretch, before heading to the bathroom to bathe up. "I feel so tired this morning." she said, turning on the bath tub. "I guess it'll wake me up, if I take a warm bath." As she ran the tub filled with warm water, full of herbs. She carefully removed her nightgown, pinning her hair up in a bun and carefully stepped in, only to abruptly withdraw it back. She shivered, rubbing her foot. "That's freezing cold." She looked at the tub, filled with water. "I don't know. I may be hallucinating." She once again stepped her foot in it and frowned, when she only felt cold water. "I guess both Mira and Elfman must have used up all the hot water, this morning." She flinched, when she heard a knock at the door. "Just a minute!" she called. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself, before opening the door to reveal me, who had a look of concern on her face.

"Moka, is everything alright in there?" Mira asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Um, yeah, everything's fine." the vampire nodded, trying to leave out the supposedly warm-cold bath water situation.

"Are you sure?" the white-haired woman pressed, once more.

Moka gave a nod with a fake smile. "Can I ask you something?" She watched the woman nod, before speaking up. "Did you and Elfman...by any chance use up all the hot water?"

Mira frowned slightly. "There's no hot water?" Moka shook her head in response. "Me and Elfman used the shower two hours ago, so there should be plenty of it." She walked past Moka towards the bathtub. She carefully dipped her hand, before pulling it back. "The water seems warm, actually."

"Warm?" Moka repeated, both dumbfounded and confused. "I can guarantee you, that all I felt was cold water, when I stepped in." To prove her point across, she carefully dipped her foot in and almost fell over shock. "It's...warm." The water that was once cold, was now replaced with warmth, much to her shock.

"Your breakfast will be on the table, when you're done." Mira said, before leaving Moka, closing the door behind her.

Moka paid no heed to the woman who just left as she was still trying to adjust to what was going on. "Strange... I thought the water was cold, but it turns out that I'm wrong." Moka knew what she saw and felt. She wasn't crazy. There was no possible way for cold water to suddenly turn warm after six minutes, unless it was boiling over a stove. But then again, she may be indeed hallucinating. She shook her head, trying to regain some sense into herself. "Pull yourself together, girl."

* * *

**~The Guild~**

Moka was at the bar, cleaning plates and beer mugs along with Mirajane, who was preparing drinks, humming to herself. She took a look around her. A week passed for her, since she known about Fairy Tail. Many people considered her a member, however Moka would only hang around Mira and leave, when night time came. That was just about it for her. Somehow, the guild was not as noisy and rowdy as she thought it would be. Maybe because a certain a certain pink-haired guy wasn't around to pick fights, from what Mira told her. Every now and then, he would try to talk to her or challenge her to a fight, but she would just ignore him and continue on her way. She still didn't want to talk to him, after the spat she had with him. Everything just seemed a little quiet as every member of the Fairy Tail were chatting with one another. She was once told that everyone at Fairy Tail treat each other like family and their guild hall is like their place to call home. Sadly, for Moka she didn't feel at home at all, nevertheless. She still didn't feel okay with being in this world, she did not know. Every single day, she would try to find a way to get back to her world through books in the mini library, but a disappointing fate was the only thing she found. Nothing.

"It's a bit quiet in here, today." Moka said to Mirajane.

"It sure is. Fairy Tail can be like this, every once in a while." Mirajane replied. "Maybe because some of them are out on missions and wouldn't be back for a while."

"Missions?" Moka questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes. In Fiore, every guild like Fairy Tail take each job in order to get paid for their services." Mirajane explained, cleaning the plates. "Of course, there are other jobs out there to be hired from, like restaurants, clothing stores, and any other stores, that might be hiring.

"Jobs, huh? It's exactly like that back in my world." Moka stated, now cleaning the bar counter. "Except that you really don't have guilds in my world." she added with a giggle. She jerked her head to the entrance, when she heard cheering. Before her eyes at the entrance, she saw the pink-haired guy, whom she already knew as Natsu along with three other people, along with a cat, whom she knew as Happy.

"We're back, Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted with pride and happiness.

She watched as almost half of the guild ran up to the group to greet them from their return. "I wonder why they're so excited about seeing them."

"I guess it's because they're Fairy Tail's strongest team." Mira said.

"Fairy Tail's strongest team?" the vampire repeated. Not that she was interested, she felt a little curious on why a simple team are called the "strongest" of all words. "Why are they called the strongest team?"

"Well, for one you have Erza, the red-head, who is superior than most wizards. She uses requip magic to summon weapons and change into many suits of armor." Mira explained, pointing out a woman, who had long, red hair, wearing armor, along with a skirt.

"That's Erza?" Moka asked, surprised at how beautiful she is. "Wow, she's so pretty. Can she use anything else with her magic?"

"Of course. She usually changes her clothes by requiping."

"That's how she changes her clothes?" Moka questioned, feeling a little envious. She was truly amazed by what the scarlet-haired wizard could do. _'She doesn't have trouble changing her clothes, doesn't she?'_

"The half naked guy, fighting with Natsu is Gray. He's able to use ice magic to freeze and almost create any shape of object." Mira explained, once again.

"May I ask a personal question?" Moka asked.

"Sure. Ask away." Mira smiled.

"Why exactly is he half naked? A few minutes ago, I thought he was fully dressed, but all I see that's he's almost wearing nothing. Is anybody even bothered by this?"

Mira only giggled. "I knew you'd ask that. You see, from when he was a little kid, he always developed this habit of taking off, his clothes without notice, until one of us has to remind him of it." Moka stared at her, feeling utterly disturbed by this. She had hoped, that he wasn't a pervert, like the rest she once came across with. "But he doesn't do it on purpose, it just happens sometimes."

"Okay." Moka nodded, feeling relieved a little. "And the last one?"

"That's Lucy. She's a celestial wizard. She can summon these spirits from the Celestial Spirit World, using one of her keys to defend her battles, attached to her hip."

Moka turned to Mira, slightly confused. "Celestial Spirit World? It's like a secret place for only these so-called spirits, right?"

"That's right. It's a world where only celestial spirits can spend their time, when they are not being called upon by their summoners." the barmaid explained.

"I get it, now. So she can summon spirits from that world, using just one of her keys to fight her battles. If not needed, they reside in the world, they call their home, until she summons one of them." she stated.

"Mmhmm." Mira nodded in approval. "And I take it that you already know about Natsu and his use of magic, am I correct?"

"Yes, I suppose." Moka responded, although she completely knew nothing about him. However, even if she didn't want to know, she felt a bit curious about his unknown magic as well as the others in the guild. None of their magic seemed to catch her interest in the slightest, except one of course. The woman named Erza, whom uses requip magic from what Mira explained, seemed to fascinate her. _'I feel so jealous of all of them. They're wizards and able to use magic to defend themselves. And I'm just a weakly vampire, who allowed someone to take advantage of __her.' _She casted her eyes down to her feet, her bangs shadowing over them. _'Sure, that I have super strength and can heal easily, but...I'm nothing like the other me. She's so much stronger and wise, better than I am. Why can't I be able to do that?'_

Moka was brought back to reality, when a hand landed on her shoulder. She tuned around to see Mirajane, gazing down at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine." she stuttered, with a faint smile.

"Hey, Mira! Mind bringin' us a couple of beers, or would that lovely friend of yours like to do the job?!" one of the members of the guild hollered, with laughter.

"Of course!" Mira prepared the beverages, sitting them on the silver, round tray.

Moka walked next to the barmaid, inclining to deliver them over. "I'll...take them over. If that's okay." Eventually agreeable with it, Mira nodded, handing the tray full of drinks into Moka's hands.

"Just take it over to that table." she told Moka, pointing out the table to her.

Moka obliged, carefully sauntering over to the table, that Mira assigned her to. Just as she was near the table, a shoulder suddenly collided in with hers, causing her to lose grip on the tray full of drinks. She gasped as she helplessly watch the beverages, that were nicely prepared shatter, exploding all over the floor into tiny shards. Moka remained frozen in her space, staring at the fragments of glass that lied on the floor. "Oh no..." she silently gasped, staring at the shattered glass.

"Crap! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! It was an accident, I swear it was!" She heard the familiar voice of Natsu apologize in a slight panic. Moka ignored him, bending down and quickly gathering the shards of the broken glass into her hands to put them in her skirt, since it was long enough for her to carry all of them. "Hey, careful! That glass is sharp!" he cautioned as she continued to hurriedly clean the floor with her hands. While picking up the pieces of glass carelessly, Moka gasped and dropped the fragments of the glass as she felt sharp pain shoot through her right hand. She stared at her hand to see blood tricking from her palm and down her arm, with both medium and tiny glass shards half-way embedded inside. "See? What I tell ya?"

"Natsu, you idiot! Can't you be any clueless?!" Gray barked. "Watch where you're going next time, dragon breath!"

"Oh yeah?! You wanna go, ya icy stripper?!" Natsu challenged, a vein mark appearing on the side of his head.

As Natsu continued to fight with Gray, Mira quickly came next to Moka to examine her hand. "Moka, you're bleeding."

"It's fine. They're just scratches." Moka answered, making it sound insignificant.

"No! It's absolutely not fine." Mira condemned, narrowing her eyes at the vampire. "It could get infectious, if it doesn't get medical attention. Come with me." With that said, Mira dragged Moka along to the infirmary.

As Natsu was fighting with Gray, from the corner of his eye, he was able to spot the pinkette being led by Mira to the infirmary to get treated. He felt extremely guilty for not looking where he was going in the first place. For some reason, he just hope that she wasn't hurt severely. _'I hope she'll be alright.'_

* * *

**~The Infirmary~**

Moka sat in silence, watching Mira carefully remove the glass shards from her hand. "Thanks goodness, they're not too deep. You are a really lucky girl, Moka. It's like your skin can never be damaged, or something."

The vampire could only giggle. "That's because I'm a shinso vampire. So, if you ever wanna harm me in any way, then go ahead. But I'll warn you, it's going to take more than that to do so." she joked, making Mira laugh.

"Then I guess I'll have to come up with a best strategy I can to hurt you." Mira teased. "There's a question I've been meaning to ask you, Moka? Not too long ago, you said it's going to take more to kill you, right? Does this mean that you have healing abilities?"

"Yeah." Moka answered. "My body can heal easily, if I were to be cut to deep. Even if I were to be cut in half, it still wouldn't do any good, because I can't be killed so easily. However, I do have a weakness."

"Oh, really? And what weakness is that?" Mirajane asked, with curiosity.

Moka took a hold of Mira's left hand, who was bandaging up her right hand and guided it to the center of her chest. "My heart." she said, giving Mira a serious expression. "If I were to be stabbed through the heart, I will instantly die. Sure, that I'm known to be immensely strong, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a weakness."

"I see, then." Mira said, finishing bandaging her up. "There you go. You're good as new, now."

"Thanks."

Both Mira and Moka snapped their heads to the toward, when they heard it creak open to reveal the master. Makarov gave a smile towards the two ladies. "Ah, I see that you two are having a little girl talk from what it looks like here." the master chuckled. The two girls only gave them a giggle in response. "Mirajane, if you don't mind. I'd like to speak with Moka alone for a moment."

Mira gave a nod in a approval. "Of course, Master." She stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Once the two of them were alone, Makarov gave a slight serious look. "Moka, it's been a week since you've been here, correct?"

"Yes." she answered.

"And you only come here with Mira and Elfman, not as a member of the guild?" he questioned.

"Yeah."

"When I ask you this question, don't hesitate on being honest." Makarov said. Moka gave a nod, not sure what kind of question, he was going to ask her. "Moka, do you still wish to go back to your world, to be precise your home?"

Moka let out a sigh. She knew she had to be exactly honest about her activities over the week. "Yes. Ever since I got here, I've been trying find any possible way to get back to where I came from. I tried to do my research through some of the books in the library, but all I found is nothing." Moka answered, sadly.

"I see." Makarov responded, closing his eyes. "Moka, I'll have to be honest with you. You may not like it, when you hear it."

Moka shook her head in understanding. "No. Whatever you need to tell me, go ahead."

"If you say so, child." Makarov let out a sigh, before giving her a serious expression. "I can't guaranteed how you'll take the truth, but please understand this." Moka nodded, ready for the truth whether it'd be good or bad. "Moka...I'm afraid...that there's no possible way of ever returning to the world you came from."

Taking in the news, Moka felt her heart shatter along with all her hopes, but didn't let it show. "I see, then. I understand..."

"I am truly sorry. I know that you put all your hard work in finding away back home, but..."

Moka shook her head, with a sad smile. "Don't be. It's not your fault. You said what needed to be said."

Makarov looked a her with a serious, yet sadden expression on his face. "I know I've asked you this before, but I'll only ask you one more time. I understand if you reject this offer once again."

"O-Okay..." Moka croaked out, trying to hold back the tears.

"If it's not too late, do you wish to join Fairy Tail?" he asked.

"Master, I don't know..."

"Child, Fairy Tail is no place for suffering." he told her, truthfully. "Our guild is a place where friends can gather, wizards can find work, and children who have no kin to call their own can feel like they're part family." he explained. "If you join, you will never have to be alone again and maybe someday you'll forget all about the past. So what do you say?"

Moka already knowing her answer, spoke up. "A-Alright. But...c-can you just... g-give some time to think about this?" she croaked out, trying to keep her voice in a solemn matter.

The master nodded. "Of course. I'll give you as much time as you need..."

"T-Thank you..." she replied, tears now falling. She then left the room in silence, leaving the master alone with his thoughts.

"Moka, kid. I hope you could find in your heart one day to forgive me."

* * *

The vampire ran through the crowd of people, wanting to be away from everyone as soon as possible. She didn't bother to notice, that a few people were looking at her with concern or curiosity. She didn't care. She just wanted to be away from everyone, from emotions, and most of all friendship. Moka passed by the crowd and ran out of the guild, not caring about their stunned faces.

Moka had no idea where she was going, nor did she care. She really just wanted to leave to somewhere far away. She ran into a place, that looked like a park. She collapsed against a tree trunk, sliding to the ground sobbing into her hands. _'Why is all of this happening to me? Why am I here? Is it true...that there's no magic or anything to get me back home? Am I going to be stuck here for the rest of my life?' _she pondered in her head. _'I wanna go home... Back to my friends and...Tsukune...'_

"Yo, Moka!" called a familiar voice from afar. Knowing it was Natsu, she didn't bother to acknowledge him. "Alright, Moka! You and me, right now!" He started to sprint towards, but abruptly stopped when he was met with the sight of her crying. He scratched the back of his head, confused of what he should do. He couldn't fight her, like he wanted to. Not with her like this. _Shit! What am I gonna do now? I can't fight a chick, who's crying.' _At this point, he didn't know what to do in this situation. But then again, there was only one option he could do; try to talk to her. "Hey. What's the matter?"

Moka removed her hands, revealing her tear stained face. "W-What do you want?"

"Well...err...I was looking for you, so we can fight and all..." he trailed, scratching the back of his head.

The vampire just stared at him blankly, before standing up. She stood in front of him, waiting for him to make a move. However, he didn't. "Why are you just standing there?" she asked, alerting Natsu as he looked at her confused. "What are you waiting for? You came here to fight me, right? So hurry up and get it over with."

Natsu let out a sigh, turning away from her. "I'm not gonna fight you."

"Then what did you come here for?" she muttered.

"Is that really important, right now?" he questioned, before turning to face her with a serious look. "So, tell me. Why are you upset?"

"It's nothing." she muttered as she went to walk past him, only for him to grab her wrist.

"People just don't cry over nothing." he simply said. Moka could only glare at him. What did he know? He doesn't even know what she was doing ."So what's wrong?" he asked more firmly.

"It's none of your business, now let me go." she said, rather harshly.

"If one of my friends isn't happy, then it is my job to find out why. Now why were you crying?" he asked.

Moka looked at him for a moment, before letting out a laugh of bitterness. "So I'm one of your _friends_, now?" she questioned, acidity cutting through her voice. "At first I was "bitchy" to you, then you wanted to fight me, and now you're telling me, that I'm your friend?" She started to feel her emotions burning within her body. For some reason, all she felt was warmth. Warmth filled with burning hatred. "If you don't want to be on my bad side, you'll do yourself a favor and stay away from me." She finally managed to pry her wrist out of his grip and walked back to the guild.

Natsu could only stand there, completely addled of the situation that occurred, not too long ago. "What's with her lately? What did I do to tick her off so much?" Then, the incident with the "glass thing" came to mind. He just hoped, that she wasn't angry at him about that. He knew it'd be a petty reason for anyone to be mad about. He didn't understand why she was being the way she is. He balled his hand into a fist, but opened it, when he felt a slight sting shoot through his hand. He looked at his left hand and found a burn mark. He stared at it strangely. "That's weird. I don't remember being burned, earlier." There was one thing he found odd; the burn mark was freshly new and was steaming with tiny smokes.

* * *

**I'll stop right there. That was the hardest chapter I've ever wrote. I just wanted to thank the ones who stood up for me. It would be kind of nice, if you told me what you thought of the chapter you wrote. If you're wondering if Moka's going to have a personality like Inner Moka, the answer is no. I'm not going to make her like that. She'll change later on in the story. I promise. By the way. I kind of posted a poll on my profile. I kind of want your opinion on what you think.**


	5. Burning Nightmare

_Before you start, I would like to give my response to the reviewer:_

**bored:This story is fucking awful and iu r annoying with the review shot. Its fucking stupid and you have a bland writing style and horrible grammar. My cat can write better than you. Like seriously, and OOC much too. You are an ignorant count who can't take critisizm worth shit. And you are also horrible with opinions. Like we all give a flying fuck. Just get on with the pointless shitty story instead of dwelling on reviews when people can honestly care less for and u will truly be a fucking pussy if u delete this review. I can't decide who is more pathetic, u or this lame ass story.**

_Me: Okay, whoever you are. Thank you. You just gave me good advice on how this website works and you are absolutely right, I can't always be in love with reviews. You just gave me a slap of reality, that people would enjoy a story, even though it may not become popular. And yeah, I am ignorant...for letting the lack of reviews get to my head, that is. And you're right about me being horrible with opinions, but in fairness everyone can be horrible with opinions. I mean, you're pretty horrible with opinions, yourself. My grammar is horrible, I need to try to work on that, because I have a habit of typing fast and not knowing what I type. And about the story being "lame ass" and "pointless", I'll let the other readers besides you decide, whether or not it's fucking stupid and boring. I have major writer's block, so that's probably why you think it's bland. I just realized something, people don't always have to review, even if they like the story. Not everyone can be perfect. _

_But in question; what's your point? Why are you reading the story, if all you're gonna do is talk shit about it? _

_I think you saying my grammar is horrible is complete bullshit. Look at your handwriting and can your cat even write or type with just paws? If you don't like it, all I have to say is don't read it. I never asked you to read it in the first place, anyway. You don't care, so why the fuck should I? Like I said before, I don't want your respect and you don't want mines, so we're both even. But if you wanna hate me, then go ahead and hate me for all I care, but if not, do me a favor and only me a favor and back the fuck off. No matter how many insults you throw at me, I will not let you make me feel pathetic for my actions. I chose how I want this story to go and I'm gonna stick with that. I'm not scared of anyone, who hates me._

_And to the other readers, who are reading this story, I wanna apologize for the lame ass author's note, I left behind a few weeks ago. I know one simple apology isn't enough to fix anything. That was a pretty dick way, I put it. I know all of you are pissed with me. If all of you want nothing to do with the story, I totally understand. I just got a huge ass lesson taught to me. And about some of you saying that I might discontinue the story, because of the lack of reviews, no I won't do that and even if I don't get reviews on every chapter, I still wouldn't discontinue it. That is very petty. I'll be honest with all of you, I didn't know what the hell I was thinking, when I posted that author's note and that's biggest regret, I'll ever have, even on my first time on Fanfiction. I barely know how the Fanfiction site works, so I'm pretty sure I brought a bad reputation upon myself by posting that author's note. The apology may not be good enough for all of you. I don't care about reviews anymore, I mean as long as some of you are reading. _

_And now, folks that is a good perfectly example, that some people can be complete jackasses, even on Fanfiction._

_And you, reviewer, thanks a lot! You just encouraged me and gave me a huge lesson. By the way, keep the insults coming! _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

She shoved herself in the back corner of the infirmary, between one of the beds and the back wall. Her knees were hugged to her chest, her face buried in her arms as silent tears dripped down her face, covering her dry ones. She refused to believe any of it. She refused to believe what the master told her_. 'All of that can't be true. Is there really no way I can get back home?' _Moka wanted to deny the reality of this whole situation. If there was no way of returning home...then that meant she couldn't see any of her friends again, like she strongly desired. Including the love of her life...Tsukune. Her Tsukune. The one person, who meant the world to her. Who made her truly happy and gave her a reason not to be alone anymore. _'I wanna go back home.' _She buried her head deeper, within her knees. _'Tsukune...I want to see you again.'_

**~Mira's House~**

Moka just lied there in the dark, under the soft blankets. Sleep did not matter to her as the news from what Makarov informed her was replaying in her head, over and over again_. 'So...that's it? This is my new home, now? It is punishment for dying, after all.' _she pondered, tightening her fist into the pillow_. 'I have to cope with it...because there's nothing no one else, including me can do about it.' _She felt drowsiness overtake her slowly, before falling asleep.

* * *

_"Moka...Moka..." chanted a calm familiar male voice. She felt a firm, but gentle hand shaking her softly on the shoulder. "Moka...Wake up... " repeated the calm voice._

_"I'm awake." she mumbled tiredly, turning over to get a good look at the person, who seemed to be talking to her. She felt herself smile a bit, when she saw that someone, she longed to see, standing in front of her, with a warm smile. "Tsukune..." she murmured groggy, feeling slightly overjoyed to see her long lost love, standing in front of her. Moka held her hand out to him, wanting to feel his comforting touch. But much too her astonishment, it seem like he was being pulled away from her. "Tsukune?" she called out to him, checking if she can get a reaction out of him. However, she didn't. Moka felt her insides jump with fear, when she saw that he was indeed being pulled further and further away from her. He turned his back towards her and walked away. She quickly pulled back the covers and sprinted after him, her hand reached out, desperate to feel him again. "Tsukune, wait! Don't leave me!" she cried out to him, hoping he'd stop and come back to her. However, her attempts to reach him was futile. He didn't want to wait for her anymore. She suddenly stopped, when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her chest along with something warm, trickling down her body. She looked down to see tentacles transpiercing out of her body. "Wha...what is this?" She was utterly confused and scared of what was happening to her. "Where...did these come from?" Her knees started to feel weak as she collapsed. Moka lied on the ground, feeling her warm blood pool around her. She helplessly watched Tsukune disappear further into the darkness._

_She weakly reached out her hand in hopes that she could still reach him.** 'H-Help me... Help me, Tsukune...'** she screamed in her head. No matter how much he tried, she still couldn't get to him. He only left her behind. Moka's fist tightened, due to the sharp pain it gave away. Her insides felt as if they were being stabbed. **'It hurts... My whole body feels like its on fire**__**!'** _She let out a gasp. _**'Wha...What's going on?'** She blinked a couple of times. She was sure that her eyes were playing tricks on her. However, they didn't seem too..._

_The blood around her started to rise, glowing a bright pink. Much to her surprise, she felt nothing, but warmth. Moka could only stare in fear. **'What's going on? Is this real? No...it can't be...'**_

Moka groaned quietly in her sleep, her fist tightening on her pillow. Encased in her nightmare, she couldn't notice the situation that was ironically occurring outside her dream as she slept.

**~Next Morning~**

Groaning, Moka turned over, throwing the covers back. She rubbed her stomach, walking to the bathroom, not noticing the half sliced pillow on the bed. She moaned slightly, rubbing her arms. She didn't want to feel like she was going insane, but she oddly felt somewhat warm all over her body. She filled her hands with herbal lotion, putting her hands under the faucet. "I feel like someone injected fire inside my body." she said, splashing cold water on her face, along with the herbal lotion. It took away a little bit of warmth, but it made her feel better. She gazed through the mirror, her reflection staring back at her. _'Tsukune... Last night...I thought you were abandoning me. But you of all people would never do that.'_ She then closed her eyes as if she didn't like what she was seeing. _'We made a promise...that we'll be together, until the very end.' _A small smile tugged its way to her lips as she commenced the very last words he told her, before she died.

_"Moka...I'm afraid...that there's no possible way of ever returning to the world you came from."_

Hearing the familiar words, her eyes promptly snapped opened. She lowered her eyes. _'How can I forget? I can't return back home, since there's no possible way of ever getting back.' _Moka stared intensely at her image in the mirror. She greatly disliked the person, she saw in her eyes; a weakly vampire, who allowed a stranger to take advantage of her and did nothing to stop it. Moka's hand tighten, glaring at the mirror. _'I don't need friends. All I have is myself.' _Just when anything couldn't get any strange, she barely noticed something happening out of the blue.

There, her right bandaged hand that hung by her side was glowing brightly, once again. Becoming frightened and curious, she carefully unwrapped the bandages from around her hand. An audible gasp escaped her lips at what she was witnessing. Her veins were glowing a bright pink underneath the skin of her hand. "Wha...what is this?" she questioned, examining her glowing hand. "It feels warm."

Moka could only stare at her glowing hand. "Strange... Why is it glowing?" Before she had anymore time to think, the sound of glass breaking snapped her out of her thoughts. She let out a scream, startled by the sudden sound. She looked at the mirror, a gasp escaping from her lips. There was a small crack in the mirror, almost shattering her reflection. "What happened?" was all she could ask.

A knock was heard, bringing Moka back to the existence of life. "Moka? Is everything alright in there? I heard you scream."

Immediately on her guard, Moka wasted no time in giving a convincing excuse. "Y-Yes! Everything's fine. I just hurt my hand, using the bathroom. That's all." she replied, trying to sound normal as possible. She couldn't let her see the half, shattered bathroom mirror as well as her glowing hand. She didn't want to imagine any reaction, the nice woman might have if she even saw what she did.

There was a brief silence for a while, before she heard Mira speak up. "Alright, then. But try to be careful, next time, okay?" It wasn't long, before she heard the sound of footsteps descend away from her ears.

Moka let out a sigh of relief. "That was close... I don't know what I would've done, if she saw what actually happened." She carefully examined her hand that was still glowing. "But still...I have this to be concerned about now."

_'This can't be true... It can't.'_ she thought in her head. She begin to have flashbacks of what happened last night in her dream. _'Last night was only a dream. Why is this happening to me in real life too?'_

She took a look at the small crack in the mirror._ 'Was I the one who caused that?'_

* * *

**~The Guild~**

"Hey, Mira. Four beers over here!" Wakaba called out, from one of the wooden tables.

"Alright!" Mira chimed, immediately preparing the beverages.

As usual it was a perfectly typical day in Fairy Tail. The guild hall was filled chatters and laughter from members of the guild all around. Of course, Natsu and Gray were practically going for each other's throats as usual, which causes Erza to bash them to get along with one another. Happy was with them, bugging the life out of Lucy, who refrained herself from strangling him, whom she called "stupid cat".

Moka had got accustomed to serving drinks to wizards of the guild, while Mira stayed behind at the bar, preparing beverages for her to serve until she came back.

The vampire was silently cleaning the bar counter top, trying to figure out the mystery of the incident that occurred earlier. _'This can't be possible. It couldn't be real, if it was just a dream. But...there is one thing I found strange. In my dream...my hand that was supposedly glowing...didn't feel painful at all.'_ Her left hand tightened into a fist. _'I felt no pain. All I felt was warmth.' _she thought. _'And today in real life, the same thing happened. But that's not the only thing I saw.' _In the flashback of her dream, she remembered seeing her pool of blood rise above her, glowing red as well.

Moka was snapped out of her trance state, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Moka, would you mind delivering these drinks over to Macao and Wakaba for me?" came Mira's voice.

"Sure." she took the tray full of drinks out of Mira's hands and walked towards Macao and Wakaba's table, keeping alert of what might come in her way. As she neared their table, both of the adult wizards smiled at her. "Okay, I have four beers that the two of you asked for, right here." She held the tray with one hand as she placed each of their drinks in front of them.

The two of them grinned at her, before taking long sips and chugging down their drinks. "Aaaah! Nothing like a good ol' beer from our lovely wizard, Mira." Wakaba commented, folding his arms behind his head. "Thanks a lot, Miss...Miss... Hold on, what'd you say your name was again?" he questioned.

Moka was about to answer, but Macao beat her to it. "Fool. Her name's Moka. Didn't you already know that?" Macao scolded, nudging his friend in the arm.

"She's barely seen around the guild, so what do you expect?" Wakaba argued back.

"But she's been here for almost a week. How can you not know her name?" Seconds later, it turned into somewhat of a friendly argument between the two.

Becoming slightly awkward with their bickering, Moka decided to cut in. "Don't worry about it. It's no problem." she said as she picked up the tray to leave.

"Hey, hold on there. There's something, I want to give you." Macao stopped her. The pinkette watched in curiosity as he dug around in his pockets and pulled out something that looked like money, but completely different and lied it on the tray. Moka stared at the strange-looking money in confusion. "It's the money from my last job, I took three days ago."

Moka felt her heart melt at the man's generosity. She greatly appreciated his hospitality, but she wasn't one to take someone else's reward, that they earned themselves. The pinkette shook her head. "Oh...no, I couldn't. I can't accept this."

"Nonsense. You've been working awfully hard, lately and I do believe you deserve at least payment for this." Macao reasoned, with a smile of generosity.

"But still, I can't possibly do that, Sir."

"Go on, take it. I want you to have it." Moka looked at the money in hesitation and anxiety. "Sorry, but I'm not taking "no" for an answer and if you don't mind, call me Macao." he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well...alright, if you say so." Not having anything else to say, she made her way back over to Mirajane. She sat the tray down, still eying the strange money. It was nowhere near like the money back in her world. Instead of seeing the printed faces like she anticipated, she only saw strange-like symbols on them along with the number digits. They certainly didn't look valuable to use back in her world, either. "Mira?"

"Hmm?" Mira answered, turning around to face her.

"What is this?" Moka inquired, holding up the money in her hand.

Mira took a look at the paper material. "Well, it's money, of course." she giggled.

Moka gave a sweat drop. "I know what it is, but what exactly is it?"

"These are called jewels." Mira explained.

"Jewels?" Moka repeated, her head tilting in confusion. "They certainly don't look like jewels to me."

"They may not look it, but they are very valuable in the world of Fiore. You can buy almost anything, with this kind of money." Mirajane explained. "Let's see how much you have." The barmaid started counting the money, nice and slowly. She let out a gasp, immediately grasping Moka's attention. "Whoa..."

"What? What is it?"

"That's a lot of money..."

"Really? It is? How so?" Moka inquired.

"90, 000 jewels... Who gave them to you?"

"Um...it was a man. He said his name was Macao, if I can remember..."

Mira looked at the vampire with an almost shocked expression. "It was Macao?"

"Yeah. I tried giving it back to him, but he kept insisting that I take it."

Mira then smiled. "He must really like you, if he gave you this much amount of money."

Moka could only look away, her eyes becoming emotionless. "Yeah. I'm sure he does." It slightly bothered her, that they all take a liking to her, even though she's been here for almost a week. She honestly had no idea if they were fully aware of her being a vampire, but if they were, they'd be wary of her presence. Moka felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as a chill went down her spine. She felt the prickling feeling of being stared at. Her head whipped around to surprisingly see her supposed enemy staring at her from across the guild hall; Natsu. His intense staring was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Moka tore her gaze away from him, pretending that he wasn't looking. _'What is up with him? Why is he looking at me?__ Is there anything wrong with my clothes?' _She thought, checking every bit of her clothing on her body. _'No no, it's not that.'_ She peeked over her shoulder and saw that he was still looking at her and immediately tore her gaze away. _'Why is he still staring at me? Did I do something to make him upset?' _Just as the thought came to mind, events of what happened yesterday with her and Natsu started to replay themselves in her head.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"People just don't cry over nothing." he simply said. Moka could only glare at him. What did he know? He doesn't even know what she was doing ."So what's wrong?" he asked more firmly._

_"It's none of your business, now let me go." she said, rather harshly._

_"If one of my friends isn't happy, then it is my job to find out why. Now why were you crying?" he asked._

_Moka looked at him for a moment, before letting out a laugh of bitterness. "So I'm one of your friends, now?" she questioned, acidity cutting through her voice. "At first I was "bitchy" to you, then you wanted to fight me, and now you're telling me, that I'm your friend?" She started to feel her emotions burning within her body. All she felt was warmth. Warmth filled with burning hatred. "If you don't want to be on my bad side, you'll do yourself a favor and stay away from me." She finally managed to pry her wrist out of his grip and walked back to the guild._

**_~End Flashback~_**

_'Or maybe he's upset about yesterday?' _Guilty feelings started to course through every fiber of her body. _'I guess I was a little harsh with him...' _He was doing nothing more but trying to figure out the cause of her tears and the only response she gave him was the brush off, along with her icy words. She did not know what caused her to act so cold towards him.

A hand found itself on her shoulders, making her flinch around towards the person. Moka relaxed a bit as she saw it was none other, than Mira. "Hey, are you alright? You've been spacing out for almost a whole day."

Moka shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just have a lot on mind." she replied, lowering her head slightly. The vampire felt spooked about how her life was reaching to, now that she was far from home and can never return. _'First, I wake up in a strange creepy world, I am nearly raped, I get told that I can never go home, I'm having nightmares about Tsukune and now all of these weird things are happening to me.'_

Too wrapped up in her thoughts, she barely noticed a scarlet-haired woman come into view. "Hello, Mira." the woman greeted. Mira smiled at the woman, with a greet of her own. Moka tuned out their talking as she watched woman, whom everyone knew as Erza Scarlet chat with Mira. She was exquisitely beautiful and had a voice, that sounded nearly perfect. "Oh, hello. And who might you be?"

Lost for words, Moka stared at the woman, who was addressing her. "I...uh...well...my name is Moka."

"Moka, huh? Quite an interesting name, you have." complimented the S-Class wizard.

"Um...thanks...I guess." Moka replied, staring at the woman. "You're Erza, am I right?"

Moka watched her lips curl into a small smile. "I see that you know of me and I assume as well as everyone else in the guild."

Moka shook her head. "No. The only ones I know very well is the Master, Mira and her brother, Elfman." she replied. She honestly didn't know many people around the guild hall, except for the remaining three...or four to be exact; Natsu Dragneel. "There's just so many people, who come here everyday to get to know."

The woman gave a low chuckle. "Yes. I will admit that our guild hall is rather popular in Magnolia Town for one of our strong, destructive wizards, so it's not surprising that we have a lot of members these days." There was a brief silence for a while, before Erza spoke up. "So tell me, are you a new member here?"

"No." she answered. "Not yet, anyway..." Those were the only words she could say. She was still not use to the fact that she was sent from her world, she called home to the world called Earthland filled with wizards and can never return. It was too much for her to handle.

Hearing her, Erza turned to look at Moka. "What exactly do you mean "not yet"? You're not part of the guild?" she questioned as if asking "why are you here?", followed by narrowing her eyes at the mysterious girl. Erza, not being the one to nag about trivial things, didn't seem to mind, that this strange girl was lingering around their guild hall for almost a week, even if she was not a member of Fairy Tail.

"I don't plan on joining...until I know that the decision I'll have to make is right." Moka answered.

Erza gazed blankly at the indeed mysterious girl. _'Just who exactly is this girl? She definitely doesn't look like anyone from around here.' _She carefully took in the girl's appearance. Erza didn't need to examine the unusual color of her hair. Just about anyone in the world of Earthland can have any color of hair. Like herself for an example; the color of a ruby red rose. Not to mention, her skin was a creamy white, while her eyes were pure emeralds she could ever imagined seeing in her life. Unlike any other female in the world of Earthland, her light. pink lips were small and pouty. To top it all off, she had a slender figure and perfect, D-sized, round supple breasts. The pink-haired beauty was practically a dream any man could wish for. Envious feelings started to surge through every fiber of body at her appearance. The woman shook her head, trying to get rid of the convecious thoughts that were plaguing her mind. _'What am I thinking? I shouldn't be jealous of a girl, I just met. I have other things to focus on, other than this.' _Erza silently scolded herself, her face drowning in heat. _'Aside from that, I'll have to keep an watchful eye on her. Even if she could be from another world from what the Master explained, she could be an enemy to Fairy Tail.'_

Moka only kept quiet, still trying to put her finger on the peculiar glow, which almost covered her whole hand. _'How did that happen? I know I did somethin__g, but precisely what did I use?' _All she can recall is being extremely angry with herself, that her body, even her insides were burning with warmth.

_"It's your power...You must find a way to trigger it..." _the voice said in her head.

Her eyes shot wide with realization. _'That's it. I've got it, now.' _she said inside her mind. _'Earlier in the bathroom, when my hand was somehow glowing...' _Like in most movies, TV shows, cartoons, and comics as a little kid, she has seen and watched powers occur in one's body by one simple emotion. That emotion being anger. Her emerald eyes traveled to the library from afar. _'It might not have helped me with finding a way back home...but hopefully there's something in the library about magic.'_

"Hey, Erza!" shouted a familiar voice from across the guild hall. Her eyes immediately adverted to the sound of the voice. Moka turned away from her what she was doing and slightly frowned as she saw Natsu along with his friends approach Erza. The vampire didn't feel like being around anyone at the moment, so she walked away, silently towards the library.

The dragon slayer saw that and frowned deeply. _'Geez. What the heck was that all about?'_ he wondered as he watched her leave. _'She's still pissed off at me for yesterday? Man, could she ever hold a grudge.' _Natsu wasn't quite sure of what to make of the pink-haired girl. So far, she has been coming off as quiet and distant, which he didn't have a problem with, seeing that she was trying to adjust to being in Earthland from her home planet. He wasn't really intimidated by her attitude, but he still felt a bit of annoyance by her lack of respect towards him. Yesterday, he didn't know what he did to her to make her angry, but he decided that she maybe just lonely and settled on trying to talk to her at least. Although, she didn't seem to have any problem making friends, seeing that her and Mira get along fine. For some reason, something about her only made him want to know more about her.


	6. The Learning Of Magic

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Moka entered the library, looking around the place to see if anyone was there. "Good. There's no one here." she whispered to herself. "It's time to start looking. It shouldn't be that hard to find a book or two about magic." Although being confident, she knew it was a lot easier said, than done. There were many books stacked on shelves and disorderly by alphabet, category, and genre. She never seen this many books in one room before. "This is gonna be difficult." Without any complaint, she carefully started searching around for any book on information about magic as she started to walk around the library. She checked around high and low on the shelves. "Come on. Any book about magic has to be somewhere in here." As she continued to search carefully, a book suddenly caught her attention. The book was colored white and was a horizontal size. Becoming inquisitive, Moka carefully pulled the book from between the books. She carefully read the title of the book; CHILD OF LIGHT. She opened the book to the first two pages to find a beautiful, well painted picture of a small town. To her, it appeared more like a kingdom to her, than a simple small town.

Moka slowly read the words, that were written in the book.

_Child. Tuck yourself in bed and let me tell a story of Lemuria, _

_a long lost kingdom, and a girl born for glory. _

She turned the next page to see a picture of a little girl with red hair along with two elder people. A man and a woman with long blonde hair.

_In Austria was a crown land ruled by a duke, Aurora was his daughter. _

_Child of a duchess mysterious, beloved by her father. _

Moka turned the next page, coming to a picture of the little along with her father alone, while a picture of her mother pasted above them in a triangular style frame. She could only assume, that the mother of the little girl, namely Aurora, was dead and gone seeing the year of birth and year of death plastered beneath the frame; 1850-1893.

_He raised the girl alone, they were rarely apart._

Flipping the next page, her eyes widen with great interest as a picture of the duke, proposing to another woman, who appeared to her as evil, seeing that she wore a fancy purple material. But nevertheless, the duke seemed completely blinded by affection to even see that. But then again, appearances can't always be judged.

_'Till the duke felt lonely and misplaced his heart._

She flipped the next page to find the duke, placing a crown on top of his little girl's head, who appeared very delighted and excited, while his bride stood by, a smile, that Moka could read perfectly clear. It was a smile, that read trickery and malicious behind the seemingly "loving wife" image.

_It was the Great Friday, before Easter 1895._

_Players performed for the duke, his new bride _

_by his side._

She turned to the next page, finding Aurora tucked into bed, a crown sat a top of her head. To Moka, she looked peaceful while she slept, but she could sense that something was not right about her.

_That night Aurora went to sleep,_

_the fire burned down low._

_She caught a chill that spread,_

_her skin was cold as snow._

She flipped to the next page and her heart twitched with pity and sorrow. The duke was hunched over in his chair, weeping into his hand as he held a shriveled rose in his hand.

_At dawn they found her vacant,_

_Aurora's light gone out._

_Her father wept and pleaded,_

_but there could be no doubt._

_For all intense and purposes_

_Aurora was dead._

_And yet... Once upon a time,_

_she awoke in a strange land instead..._

As she started to turn to the next page, she barely missed something slipping out of the book. "Huh? What's that?" She closed the book and looked to where it fell out. She became addled, when it was a folded paper, lying next to her foot. Moka picked it up and unfolded the paper. It turned out to be only three pages, that fell out of the book. "What are these? They don't look like part of the story." She took her time, examining the pages. They were nowhere related to the pages to the book. The pages had a lot of writings on them, along with a couple of drawings, she couldn't quite read. However...she did catch the word "magic" on one of them. Her eyes became intensive as she read the three pages. "The learning of magic." she read aloud.

"In order to learn magic, wait for the night and make sure you can watch the moon without any cloud. To get comfortable with the night, try looking at the light of the moon." Moka shook her head. It was then, she realized exactly what she was looking for. "I understand now, it's saying how to use magic." She started to have flashbacks about what occurred in her dream and in the bathroom. "These are probably the answers, that'll tell me how I caused that glow. It might not tell me everything, but it's worth a shot. At first it said, try looking at the light of the moon." Much to her disappointment, it was nowhere near dark out. "It's not nighttime yet, so I'll skip that for now. If I keep reading these, I might be able learn more about how I caused the glow." She continued on reading the directions of the magic.

Moka suddenly came to a stop, when she heard someone walk in. "Moka...are you in here?" The sound of Mirajane's voice rang through her ears. She quickly gathered the three pages, folding them up and stuffing them in her top. She picked up the book and continued to read, trying not to bring suspicion to herself. She listened as the footsteps got closer in her ears. "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you."

"Sorry. Did I worry you?" she asked, looking up from the book.

"No, of course not. Just wondering where you went off to, that's all." she said, watching Moka read as the vampire flipped the next page. "So, what are you reading?"

"Child of Light. It's about a little girl born in a kingdom, who passes away in her sleep, but wakes up in another strange land instead." Moka replied, flipping the next page.

"I see. That sounds very interesting." she complimented, peering inside the book, along with Moka. "Moka, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked, looking towards Mira.

"About what happened yesterday, I want to apologize."

"Apologize? What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong." Moka reasoned, closing the book a bit.

"I know." the barmaid replied, bowing her head. "But about not being able to return to your home, like you wanted."

Moka let out a sigh. "It's all right, Mira."

"No it's not. I know how much you would have wanted to see your friends again, even if it meant taking any risks. I may not know what it's like to be torn away from your friends completely...but what I do know is that no one can ever take the place of your friends in your heart." Everything was quiet for a while, before Mira broke the silence. "Moka...I know being far away from your friends is tough for you, but I want you to know that...if you ever feel like you're alone, come talk to me. I'll be here with you." Mira smiled softly, taking a hold of Moka's left hand, squeezing it gently. "I'll support you to the end and help you with anything you need. If you're alone, I'll be your shadow. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you want a hug, I'll be your pillow. If you need to be happy, I'll be your smile... But anytime you need a friend, I'll just be me. Believe me, I'm not going anywhere."

Moka looked at Mirajane, stunned for the words to return back. When Moka was younger, back in the world full of humans, she had always been the black sheep out of all of the sheep, that were purely white. But little did the humans, whoever mocked her knew, that Moka saw them for what they are from the inside. Something not entirely pure in heart. She might had been the black sheep of the humans, but she knew some of the white sheep weren't always as white as they try to appear. Moka gave a small smile towards the woman. "Thank you, Mira. That means a lot to me." she murmured, squeezing Mira's hand in return.

The two of them only stood there in silence for about five minutes, before Moka decided to fill the air. "Hey, Mira?"

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you something, that I once told someone before coming here." Moka said, looking towards Mirajane, who only stared at her. "I just...want to get this off my chest. That's all." she added, lowering her eyes before giving Mira a serious expression. "But I don't want anyone else to know this, but you. Especially the master."

"Moka..." Mira started to say.

"And besides, you're the only one I can trust. So...promise me that you won't tell anyone about this...please." Moka pleaded, gazing deep into Mira's gigantic ocean blue eyes.

Mira smiled down warmly at Moka. "Of course, I won't tell a soul. You can tell me anything, you feel comfortable with."

The vampire gave a nod of appreciation, before opening her mouth to speak. "Before ever having friends...I attended human schools, all the way up to junior high..."

* * *

**~Mirajane's House~**

After packing up and leaving Fairy Tail for the night, both Mira and Elfman decided to both turn in. That only left Moka, who decided that she was nowhere near ready to rest.

The vampire was perched on the bed, studying the three pages of written magic techniques. The room was dark and gloomy, but she was still able to see clearly to read. _'Let's see. I remember it saying to get comfortable with night and looking at the light. But just how am I gonna do that?'_ That was a completely good question. Moka glanced towards the window, staring through the glass at the night. She turned her attention back to the pages. "If I want to learn how to discover my powers, I'll have to really dig deeper." Moka sighed and put a finger to her temple in thought. _'In this world...just where can I be able to practice all of this?' _She took a look at her surroundings. Trying to discover her magic in the small room was definitely not an option. She knew she'd be endangering the lives of Mirajane and her brother, Elfman, if she were to practice magic of all things in the small house. Learning it out in the opening didn't seem like the best idea, either. The only place that was left...was the forest. Moka shook her head, trying to wash away the first thought of the forest. "No. I can't go back there. I don't want to. Not after what happened."

She start having flashbacks of that very night in the forest, shivers climbing up her spine. The cold feeling from that night started to repeat itself on her skin. She still couldn't erase that terrifying feeling of being violated by her attacker. "But most of all...I want to learn how to defend myself, so that doesn't happen again. But I can't do it here."

Moka quietly got dressed and checked around for signs of both Mira, or Elfman, before leaving the room. Before she could head for the door, she took her time peeking through both of their rooms and sighed with relief, when she saw they were only asleep. Moka quietly cracked the door open. As she managed to slip through the cracked door to the outside, she wasted no time in starting her journey to place, that is well unknown in her mind...

**~The Town of Magnolia~**

* * *

The night was silent, while she walked along the roads of the small town. The sound of crickets only filled the air of night, with their music. Everything was dark out. A few lights were lit, just in case a few people had to go out for a walk. Every store in sight was closed. Everything around her seemed completely desolate, and that's what made her feel lonely.**  
**

Moka shook her head. _'No, I can't be thinking like this. I have to get to the forest to practice and find out how to use my powers. I'm pretty sure that I somehow triggered it, when my whole body felt like it was on fire.' _she thought in her head. 'In my dream, the same warmth was happening with my body and I'm pretty sure, that it was happening in reality, while I was sleeping.' Moka knew for a fact, that she wanted this. If the so-called "Learning Of Magic" was the answer to unlocking her powers, then she was very well determined to learn in self defense...

As she walked along the roads, she started to explore around the town, different shops and restaurants passing by her sights. Almost all of them were closed. Some of them were still lit, while the others darkened. None of them caught her interest in the slightest, except a little shop that managed to do so.

Curiosity persuaded her to go to the store window and have tiny peek inside. The peculiar items on display reminded Moka of the sort of things one would find in an antique shop, only these were wizard related things. With the shrug of her shoulders, she went inside the store. When the door opened, it brushed across a tiny bell, that chimed pleasantly with alert. She gave a small smile, liking the sound of the little bell.

Moka did an exploring trip around the store, examining a few items that sat around. These were definitely antique. She noticed the layer of dust on many of the peculiar objects. She sauntered down the single isle, careful not to trip or kick over some large objects on the floor., shoved close to the base of the shelving.

A couple of items on the shelf grabbed her curiosity and she gently picked them up to examine them for a moment, before setting them back down. One item in particular picked her interest; it was a pretty light-colored pen, with an arched clip, with its end adorned with a small sphere, glowing near her blind spot. She gently took the pen in her hands, inspecting the normal-looking pen.

"Wow. It's so pretty." she whispered, staring at the glowing nib of the pen, with great amaze.

"Excuse me, Miss." said a voice, making her whip around, startled. She found a girl, with long green hair, wearing an expensive-looking kimono, standing behind the counter. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but the store is closed for the night."

Moka let out a gasp. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know." she apologized, with a bow. "The door was unlocked, so..."

The girl smiled, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it. I guess I can say it happens sometimes when I forget to lock it." she giggled, behind the counter. "Anyway, since you're here I might as well stay up a while longer. My name is Kotori, may I assist you with anything?"

Moka nodded and gestured to the glowing pen. "What is this?" she asked.

The Kotori's eyes landed on the object Moka was holding and her face lit up pleasantly. "Ah, I knew the time would come when someone finally ask about that item." The girl took the item out of Moka's hands. "This is a light pen."

"A light pen?" she repeated. "What does it do?" She knew it was far less from being any ordinary pen.

The green-haired girl chuckled and positioned the pen in the air. Before Moka could ask about anything else, the variety of neon colors flashed before her pupils as the girl lightly drew across the air, leaving behind a tree structure. "This is a tool that enables the user of the pen to write in the air around them."

"Really? That's super cool. Does it do anything else, besides that?" Moka questioned.

The shopkeeper shook her head. "No, I'm afraid that's all it can do. It might not look like much, but it can definitely come in handy, if you ever have plans to sort out."

"I guess it's okay then. It might be able to help me understand magic a little easier." she murmured in response.

Hearing the word "magic", the shopkeeper stared at the vampire. "Magic? You're a wizard, aren't you?" she speculated.

The pinkette looked at the shopkeeper, slightly startled. "W-Well...I...uh..." she stuttered, scratching the side of her head. She didn't really know what to tell the shopkeeper, considering the strange events, that has happened to her today. In a situation like this, she felt like she only had two options; tell her that she's a wizard, or give her another excuse. "I...um...I'm not entirely sure..."

The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow. "Not entirely? How can you not be entirely sure that you're a wizard?" she replied, leaning on the counter with her elbows.

"This is going to be hard for me to explained, but I guess it couldn't hurt to try to at least." Moka let out a sigh of slight frustration. There was no other way to explain it._ 'What am I suppose to say? I can't tell her that I was killed back in my world and woke up in this world...otherwise she'll only think I'm completely insane.'_ she mused, biting her lip slightly._ 'Or can I? Wait...no. Even if I did tell her, there's no way she'd understand, without thinking that I'm crazy.' _"Ah, Miss Kotori, what is the price for the pen?" she inquired, quickly changing the subject.

"Hmm...let's see..." the shopkeeper observed, looking over the pen for the price. "The price is 15, 000 jewel."

"15, 000 jewel?" Moka reiterated, a bit confused. She was use to hearing the term "yen", but the term "jewel" she was not familiar with.

_"They may not look it, but they are very valuable in the world of Fiore. You can buy almost anything, with this kind of money." _the voice of Mirajane replayed in her head.

Finally waking up and realizing what "jewel" meant, Moka's eyes went slightly wide. _'Oh, that's right. A friend of Mira's gave me something similar to money. But I'm pretty sure, that I don't have it with me. Great...'_ "With a long sigh, Moka turned to the shopkeeper, with a sullen expression. "I...uh... I don't have it with me. But can I take it and pay you back for it, tomorrow? Please?"

Kotori shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I don't give things away without charge."

Moka felt a pinch of guilt in her heart for even considering taking the item, without paying. "I see. I understand."

Kotori watched Moka's emerald eyes flash with sadness and disappointment. A smile suddenly tugged at her lips. "However, I don't mind letting you have the pen, without charge...if you're willing to make an exchange that is worth the value in return." she bargained.

Hearing this, Moka's head whipped up towards the shopkeeper, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Are you serious?" she questioned, getting a nod in return. "Sure, I'll give you anything."

Kotori raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Yes, of course." Moka nodded. "So what do you want to exchange for?" she asked.

However, unbeknownst to the naive vampire, there was a mischievous smile upon her lips...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Before all of you assume that Kotori is an OC of mine, she's not. She's not an OC period. The image of what she looks like is on my profile, along with her full name, if you want to look her up and find out who she is. So what do you think the shopkeeper's gonna ask her for? Give a guess in the text box to find out what?**


	7. A Dragon?

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Moka silently traveled the roads of Magnolia Town to her selected destination, her body masked in a heavy, black cloak. She kept the hood draped on her head, hiding herself off from the world. "I wonder if I made the wise decision back there." she said to herself, while walking.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"I...uh... I don't have it with me. But can I take it and pay you back for it, tomorrow? Please?"_

_Kotori shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I don't give things away without charge."_

_Moka felt a pinch of guilt in her heart for even considering taking the item, without paying. "I see. I understand."_

_Kotori watched Moka's emerald eyes flash with sadness and disappointment. A smile suddenly tugged at her lips. "However, I don't mind letting you have the pen, without charge...if you're willing to make an exchange that is worth the value in return." she bargained._

_Hearing this, Moka's head whipped up towards the shopkeeper, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Are you serious?" she questioned, getting a nod in return. "Sure, I'll give you anything."_

_Kotori raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"_

_"Yes, of course." Moka nodded. "So what do you want to exchange for?" she asked._

_However, unbeknownst to the naive vampire, there was a mischievous smile upon her lips..._

_"Your blood..."_

_As the two words slipped from her lips, Moka put a hand to her chest, with a slightly disturbed look. "My blood?"_

_"Yes." Kotori answered with a smile._

_The vampire could only question in her head about why this shopkeeper asked for her blood...and she certainly didn't want to know why. . Moka would've thought, that she'd ask for something that is a valuable item, but blood was, without a doubt, the rarest thing to ask for exchange. "If you don't mind me asking, but...why do you want my blood for exchange?"_

_"Oh? Do you have a slight problem with my request?" Kotori asked, her smiling fading, her eyebrow raising._

_"N-No, it's not that at all." Moka stuttered, looking over at Kotori. "I mean...a lot of people would ask for stuff like accessories, supplies or even a strand of hair." she reasoned. Aside from her reasoning, Moka knew how ridiculous she sounded. Who on earth would want to make a bargain for a strand of hair?_

_"Yes. I will agree with you. It is rather untypical for someone to make an exchange for a drop of blood."_

_"But I-" Moka started, only to be silenced._

_"I'm not asking much. Just a token, honestly, a trifle." Kotori replied._

_This only sent a chill up Moka's spine as she stared at the shopkeeper. 'Just who is this girl?' she pondered in her head._

_Kotori stretched her hand out towards Moka, earning a confused expression. "Give me your hand."_

_"Um...okay." Moka only looked at the shopkeeper, the feeling of hesitancy fluttering around in her body. For Shinso Vampires, she knew giving one's blood to a mere human could lead to serious consequences; a dangerous transformation, or even worse, death. Moka didn't want to put Kotori's life at major risk by making such a vacuous decision for something of little value. But she still wanted to learn the use of her magic, in spite of the dangers she was well aware of giving a human her blood. With her mind made up, she held her left wrist out..._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

_'Why did she want my blood for exchange? Surely, she could have asked for other things.' _After giving her blood for exchange, Kotori was generous enough to offer Moka a warm, dark cloak, since the temperature was usually freezing cold at night. But unfortunately, it costed her something that was way more valuable, than what was worth. Her shoes. _'Next time, I'm just going to think about what I'm getting myself into, before making decisions I might regret.' _she thought.

Moka walked through the forest, her bare feet making contact with the warm and moist grass. _'Well, here I go again. Making another long journey through this place.'_ She felt the chills harass her spine as she passed by trees. She knew she was far from home when she caught a glimpse of peculiar animals, innocently wondering about in the forest. As she walked, the smell of burning wood hit her nose. It was a very strong and bold smell, like a campfire crackling on a warm summer night. Using her nose to lead the way to the sweet fragrance, she eventually found an abandoned campfire.

Growing frustrated, yet eager of finding a perfect spot to learn her magic, she plopped down on the grass in front of the campfire. Moka pulled out the three pages from her shirt, spreading them out on the ground. She slowly read the words of the steps, trying to understand every last one of them. _'Okay. Time to learn the use of magic.'_

_'In order to learn this magic, I must train my intellect.' _Reading the first step once again, Moka got into a sitting position. _'Because the stronger the magic is, the more it tends on choosing its wielder.' _Moka closed her and began meditating. _'I must concentrate and open up my five chakras, like it says.'_ she said in her head. Her eyes slowly snapped opened in realization. _'My five chakras... What exactly are my five chakras?' _The word "chakra" seemed like an unfamiliar word to her in many ways. To be honest, there was another way she wanted to ask; what are _chakras_?_ 'These so called "chakras" don't sound important...but if they're the key to unlocking my powers, then I'm up for the challenge.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted, when the unexpected happened. In front of her, glowed a strange circle that was written with five different symbols along with a crescent moon embedded in the middle. Moka looked at the strange crest with great interest. "What is this?" She looked down to the three pages, reading them over again. Moka lifted her head from the pages. "This...is a magic circle." She let out rather startled gasp, when the circle disappeared into thin air. _'What was that? Did I do that, just now?' _she wondered. _'If so...how did I do it?' _

_'And about my five chakras...how do I open them up?' _Deciding to worry about it later, Moka closed her eyes, letting her mind open to the world of magic. _'Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate.' _she repeated in her head, over and over again. She flinched, when she felt the atmosphere around her warm up, a bit. Her eyes opened to find something very unexpected. A huge pink colored bubble surrounded her small frame, separating her from everything around her. She was able to see through it, but she wasn't sure how much longer it would take to disappear.

Moka reached her hand out to touch the bubble and let out a gasp. "It feels just like glass. But why? She was brought back to reality when the barrier slowly disappeared into little glowing pink colored bats. "What...was that?" Moka looked up to the skies when she saw a little shimmer of sunlight through the trees. "I better head back to Mira's, it's almost morning."

* * *

**~At Mirajane's House~**

Moka turned the door knob of the house and peeked around inside. Seeing that there was no sign of Mira, nor Elfman, Moka let out a sigh of relief. "Good, they're not up yet." She stepped inside, shutting the door quietly behind her. Moka carefully walked through the house, well are of the hard wooded floor that could squeak with every step she took. Just before passing Mira's room, she stopped and took a small glimpse inside. Seeing that she was indeed in a deep slumber, Moka's lips tugged into a small smile and continued on to her room. Sighing, Moka removed the cloak, thinking of a spot to hide it from both Mira and Elfman. She knew for sure that hiding it in the closet would be exposing her as a thief...or at least in Mira and Elfman's eyes.

Her emerald orbs traveled to the bed mattress, before turning them to the cloak. Moka neatly folded the cloak and stuffed it under the mattress, trying to make it unrecognizable as possible. _'It may not be the best spot to hide it, but this will have to do for now.'_

Removing her clothes, she walked to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. Her feet and half of her body were covered in dirt and mud from sitting around in the forest. She silently cursed herself and the shopkeeper for making a deal to swap over her shoes for the hooded cape. Pinning her hair in a neat bun, she carefully stepped, the warm water tickling her skin. Moka shifted her sights towards the broken mirror. _'I still wonder how I'm going to fix it. I can't use my magic to fix it, that's for sure. To be more blunt...I'm not even sure if I have the magic to fix this shattered mess.' _Moka brought her hands to her face, frustration strutting through every fiber of her body. _'What am I gonna do? If Mira sees this, who knows what she'll do? She might kick me out, or worse...'_

An image of a sweet Mirajane morphing into a terrifying monster came to mind, making her comically tremble in fear. _'Just thinking about it, just makes me even more anxious about it.' _Moka leaned her head back, staring up towards the ceiling. _'Just worrying about it is just making me tired, than before. I guess I'll try to figure out how to put the mirror back together sometime later...but right now...'_ She released calm sigh past her lips, lowering her shoulders. _'I'm going to take a nap.' _Moka closed her eyelids, allowing the warm water to relax her muscles.

* * *

_"Moka..." a child like voice echoed in her ears. "Moka..." the voice repeated. "Moka..." __Her eyes fluttered to the sound of the voice. She immediately shot up, when she found herself in another place full of trees and rocks, the sunlight blinding through the leaves. Everything around her seemed calm and spiritual._

_"Where...am I?" she questioned to herself._

_"Moka..." the voice called out again._

_"Who is that? Who's calling for me?" She took a search around her and eventually found nothing. However, her eyes seemed to be failing her... _

_There, before her eyes was a little girl, who had long, wavy blonde hair reaching just down to her feet, with a single lock pointing upwards. Much to her shock, her big green eyes appeared to have no irises, like any person would. Moka could only watch as the little girl held her hand out to her. "Moka...come with me." The confused vampire only stared at the little girl's hand in silence. "I want to show you something."_

_Becoming inquisitive, Moka took her hand, putting her hesitation aside. She allowed the little girl lead her the way to that mysterious "something" as she said. Moka examined the little girl in front of her. 'She definitely doesn't look like an ordinary little girl...and she certainly doesn't look normal, judging by her appearance. But if I'm wrong, she may be just cosplaying and looking for a friend to play with.' To add more onto her confusion, Moka was unsure if it she was dressed in a fancy costume or not...but according to the monster world, she had seen a lot of bizarre things as this. _

_Feeling slightly awkward of the situation, she decided to try making conversation with her. "Um, excuse me, little girl, but what's your name?" Moka asked, only to have silence as a response. "Why are you out here by yourself? Where are your parents?" Once again, silence was her response. Trying to communicate with her became effortless for Moka, so she stayed silent and followed the small petite girl. Moments or so passed for the two of them as they traveled passed by trees and bushes._

_The little girl finally came to a stop and pointed ahead of her towards an area. "Over there. It's that way."_

_"What is? Where are you taking me?" The small girl turned towards Moka and smiled, before running along towards that "something". "Wait! Where are you going?" Not wanting to lose sight of her, Moka ran after her. "What is it that you're trying the show me?"_

_As the vampire continued running after the girl, climbing mountains and pushing through bushes. Moka spotted large, curved and twisted roots from a short distance. Finally surpassing the annoying bushes and trees, she found the little girl resting against one of the roots of the plant-like tree. Moka goggled at the rather strange tree from below. It didn't matter how hideous people saw it...to her it was magnificent in her eyes. "Wow. It's so beautiful." she complimented, sauntering over to where the little girl sat. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" _

_Just as she came a foot closer to the tree, a loud monstrous roar filled the air. Moka grasped her ears in pain, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. After what seemed like a minute or so, the roar finally died down. Uncovering her ears, she frantically looked around her. "What the heck was that?!" she exclaimed, frightened. "Just where did it come from? I know it's not any kind of monster, but what is it?" _

_Before any other words could slip from her lips, a huge powerful blast came crashing down near her, blowing her small form back. Moka let out a few coughs, protecting her eyes from dust from the debris. Her eyes flew open as a larger shadow fell over her, blocking away the sun. She felt her disbelief shatter at what came to look at for the first time in her life. _

_Above her was a black, scaled monster, decorated with blue spiraling markings, and nearly bigger than the tree itself flying over her. 'No...it can't be...' She carefully examined the monster, becoming unsure if her eyes were deceiving her or not. 'A dragon? No... There's no way they could exist...' A thought shocked its way into her mind, cutting off her focus on the dragon. 'The little girl! I have to get her out of here.'_

_"Little girl!" Moka called out, looking towards the tree. Her eyes widen in shock, when the little girl was nowhere to be found, like she expected. "Where'd she go?" However, worrying became a waste of her time as another blast came in contact near her, sending her rolling towards the ground. Ignoring the pain, Moka picked herself from the ground, looking at the supposed dragon. _

_'What am I suppose to do? I can't defeat this thing. Not with the way I am.' Moka could only stare as the dragon inhaled the air into his lungs, a powerful blast forming in its mouth. Moka could only stare at the dragon in fear and anxiety. 'What do I do? What can I do?' What seemed like twenty seconds, the dragon finally released its killing blow towards Moka._

_The dragon's killing blow appeared to coming towards her in slow motion in her eyes. Moka opened her mouth to scream. However...fate decided to spare her life._

_Just as Moka opened her mouth, a large torrent of pink, glowing whirlwind expelled from her mouth at the right time the blast came in in contact. The vampire's eyes widen in pure shock of what was happening. 'What...what's going on?' she pondered as pink whirlwind continued to spew out of her mouth. 'It...tastes like blood.' she continued to ponder. 'If this is my power...then I am willing to learn it.' __Moka felt herself being drained as she concentrated trying her own killing blow stable. The blast felt like a huge earthquake, like she expected. She never in her life experienced something this powerful enough to take her down. But she wasn't about to let that happen, now that she knew the use of her powers. 'Please...hold on for a little longer.' As she used every last power in her body to keep herself stable, her vision started to become blurry. 'What is this feeling? If feels like I'm being drained. But why?' Her thoughts were interrupted when she became overpowered, due to the powerful blast._

_In result of the harsh force, she was sent flying off into the ocean. Moka flailed around in the deep blue water, trying to stay above the surface. Swimming was never the best thing, she ever did. Water was her very weakness, besides being stabbed in the heart. __As she helplessly struggled in the water, the dragon hover itself over her, inhaling the air in its lungs. Before she was able to see anything else, she felt her body sink from below, watching as her whole world faded into darkness..._

* * *

Moka's emerald orbs sprung opened, underneath the clear bath water. Not a single bone in her body made a move as she gazed at the ceiling.

_'Yes...' _she thought. _'Now, I understand how to use it.'_

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Before you all ask why her magic is different again, I just want to explain that. I realized that fire magic doesn't really suit her, or the theme of this story, because the words in the description box "rare" and "uncommon" and I felt like it had to be some kind of other magic. Magic that no one has never heard of and never had in Fairy Tail. I honestly had no idea if Lunar Magic, long with the glowy bats I came up with would be the best thing to match her, since she is a vampire. I might get a lot controversy for changing her magic, because I know a lot of you were told that her magic is fire. At first it was either going to be take-over or requip magic for her, because before starting the story, I couldn't decide what kind of magic powers I'd give her... I'm just going to be blunt, I feel like I fucked up this whole story and confused a lot of you. Plus, I apologize for the horrible writing, it's just that I suffer from writer's block a lot and it's kind of hard for me to explain how things go in the sentences. Tell me...how do you feel about Moka having Lunar Magic? Do you agree or disagree?**


	8. Girls Day Out

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Moka ran a brush through her damped pink hair, a towel wrapped securely around her body. She had no choice but to brush her hair, while staring through the half shattered mirror. Her mind, however, was completely blank as she stared into the half-cracked mirror. Although, completely blank, her mind was obviously focused on one certain thing.

_'I know for sure that it was a dragon, I saw.'_ she pondered. _'It didn't look like a wyvern. And even if it were one, it wouldn't be the size of almost the entire planet.'_ Sitting down the brush, she gazed through the tiny mirror. Flashbacks from the dream started to come back to her mind. All she could remember from the dream, was a black monster, with blue markings all over its body and its powerful blast, that nearly took her life. _'No. They can't be real, because it was all just a dream. But on the other hand.._._' _Her eyes fluttered close, her mind retracting back to the previous dreams she experienced through real life._ '...dreams could have meaning behind them. If I was able to use my magic inside my dream...then that means I could try to use them here.'_

"Moka?" sounded Mirajane's voice from the doorway, who was wearing a sweet smile. "You're up early."

"Oh, hi, Mira. I didn't realize you were up." Moka forcing on a happy smile towards the barmaid.

"My, you're certainly the chipper bird, this morning." Mirajane giggled, while Moka sweat-dropped at being called a "chipper bird".

_'Perhaps, that was a little too much.' _Moka was no actress, but it was the only way she could keep Mirajane from suspecting anything. Her magic power was discovered and she refused to let anyone, especially Mirajane to know anything about it. If they were to ever find out about her magic, she knew for sure that the members of the guild would interrogate her about it, unless she gave them a rational answer. To add salt to the wounds, she was well aware of a certain salamander challenging her to a battle, if word were to get out about her magic. She didn't want anyone else knowing about it, until she learned how to master it. "Yeah. Sometimes, I'm happy like this when it's this sunny." she fabricated. _'Wow, Moka. That's some convincing excuse you gave.'_

Mirajane moved behind Moka and started to brush her hair gently. The vampire stared through the small mirror at her reflection. _'So...that's magic...that I'm trying to learn about to defend myself. But what kind of magic is it?' _she pondered as Mirajane brushed her long hair. _'Should I tell anybody about my magic?_' she questioned in her head, while looking in the mirror _'No...I have to keep this a secret...otherwise they'll think I'm crazy. But even so...there are wizards in this world. But still...I can't tell anyone...until I know how to use my magic for good.'_

"Hey, Moka?" sounded Mirajane's voice.

"Hmm?" Moka answered.

"I've been thinking about this lately...since you've been working hard and helping me with running the bar in the guild a lot, I figured you'd like to take a day off with me."

"A day off?" she repeated, looking at Mirajane with hesitation. "Just you and me?"

"Yep. Just you and me." Mirajane smiled.

Moka's pupils focused on Mira for a good second or two. "But what about everyone back at the guild? Who's going to be running the bar, while we're away for a day?"

The white-haired woman let out a chuckle. "You don't have to worry about that. Before we left the guild, I asked Levy and Lucy to watch the bar for us." Moka looked at her, not sure of what she wanted to say. "Besides, I want to show you around town and maybe do a little shopping too. To make sure you get use to how everything goes in this world, so you don't feel like the black sheep." Moka only stayed silent, staring at Mirajane. "Come on, it'll be fun. Trust me."

Moka thought about it for a moment. She had other important things to focus on, than to relax and have fun. However, the thought of being escorted around town and shopping crossed her mind._'It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun...for once at least.'_ Back when she was living with humans, she had seen a lot of girls doing that both in reality and on Television. While she sat on the sidelines away from humans, she longed for that kind of friendship. So, naturally, she accepted with a nod. "Okay, I'd love to. Only because you invited me." she replied.

* * *

Both Mirajane and Moka strolled through the town of Magnolia. She stayed behind Mirajane as the takeover wizard did a commentary on a few places they were passing by. As she stayed behind, Moka started to look around in pure awe. There were so many places in sight, that could barely be missed by anyone. Back in her world, Tokyo was nearly a complete desolate town, but also had a lot of people. _'Wow. It's so beautiful here. I never seen so many different places like this, before. If I had all the time in the world, I would explore every single thing to the ends of the this earth.'_

"Here we are!" announced Mirajane, bringing Moka back to reality. The two of them were in front of a large designer store. The sign had a huge heart, along with the letters "HK" in the middle.

"What is this place?" Moka asked, staring at the large building in awe.

"Welcome to Heart Kreuz. My favorite store. It has the greatest line of clothing." Mira explained. "Come on, let's get you into some cute outfits." said Mira, pulling Moka along inside the store. She pulled Moka all the way to the section she was looking for. She silently followed Mirajane as they bounced around from section to section, looking around for things for Moka to wear.

Moka let out a sigh. It wasn't that she didn't want to be here with Mirajane...she just wanted to learn about things far more important, than just a simple "Girls Day Out" thing. But on the other hand, the occasion might be good for her to take her mind off a few things for a while. She watched with silence as Mirajane picked out a girly, revealing clothes. Some were exposing and some of them weren't. "Um, Mira? Don't you think these clothes are a little too much?" she questioned with worry, looking at the tops.

"Hmm?" Mira questioned, turning to her.

"I mean...it's not that I don't like them, it's just...well...they're a little revealing to me." Moka said, her face turning red, while playing with her finger tips.

Mirajane's expression turned into concern and guilt. "I see. I can put them back, if you're not comfortable with wearing them."

Moka let out a nervous laugh, waving her hands back and forth. "Oh no, you don't have to do that. I guess I can't say that I don't feel comfortable with clothes like these, since I have wore some revealing ones back in my world." she explained, scratching the side of her head. She recalled the memory of Tohofuhai, her otaku companion, tricking her into cosplaying as Lum Invader, before he fixed her rosary. Not to mention that back in her world, the length of her school uniform skirt was too short, almost giving almost any guy a glimpse of her forbidden area. Aside from that, she already felt like a complete outsider in this world full of wizards, due to the fact that all the girls were wearing next to nothing and that she's a vampire.

"Are you sure?" Mirajane gently pressed, her eyes filled with concern. "I just thought you'd like some new clothes, since you don't have any. I don't want to force you to wear something that might make you feel uncomfortable."

Moka shook her head. "No. It's fine, really. I think they're gorgeous and well designed. I always wondered what it'd be like to wear stuff like this." she complimented.

Mirajane looked at her for a moment, before giving a smile. "Well, okay then. Here, trying these on." she said, handing Moka some of the outfits.

The pinkette gave a nod, before being escorted to a large changing room. Moka scratched her head, staring at the few outfits that were handed to her and grabbed the first thing that caught her eye. "This one looks pretty." she whispered, her eyes scanning over a red chinese dress with golden designs plastered on it.

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

Mirajane sat outside the changing room, waiting for Moka to come out. "I hope she finds something really cute. I'd hate for her to feel the odd one out."

"I think I'm ready now." said Moka.

Mirajane perked up with excitement. "Come on out then!"

"I think this might be the best one that I think is appropriate." Moka finally came out of the dressing room, spinning around a couple times.

"Wow." Mirajane marveled, looking at what Moka found. She wore the red chinese dress with red heels. "You look amazing in that dress."

"I do?" Moka asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"Mmhmm. You'll surely have all the guys in Fairy Tail drooling all over you, I just know it." Mirajane teased, with a slight giggle.

On the other hand, Moka didn't like the sound of it. _'The guys...all over me?' _Back in her world, she had been stalked and nearly groped by guys, and surprisingly girls as well. But after the incident in the forest, it's a completely different story to her in this world, now. Moka shook her head, trying to shake those horrible thoughts out of her head._ 'I can't think like this anymore. I have to enjoy myself for at least Mira. She went through all this trouble to spend the day with me and take me shopping for new clothes. I don't want let her down with my negative attitude.'_

"Go try on the others." said Mirajane, snapping her out of her trance.

"Um, okay." Moka replied, going back inside the changing room.

* * *

After trying on multiple clothes with Mirajane paying for them with her and Moka's jewels, the two of them decided to head to another store. The two girls went to a book store that was two-stories high. Moka stared at the sign that read "Book Land" in public. "And here, we have the book store." Mirajane announced. "It has all kinds different of books like science, mystery, poetry, anthologies, and even about how to use magic."

_'They have books about magic too, huh?' _Moka inwardly said with hope in her body. _'If they do have books about learning how to use magic, then that means they should have a book about chakras, right?'_

The two of them walked inside, where the owner of the book store greeted them with a smile. Moka stared around with wonderstruck at how many books were stacked on the tiled floor. The walls were lined with greenish bookshelves filled with books of different size and colors. "Woah. There's so many of them."

Mirajane chuckled at her curiosity. As the take-over wizard begin to explain about the books in the book store, Moka started looking through each section and isle for what she was looking for. _'Come on. This book store has everything in here, so there has to be a book about chakras.'_

As if reality itself read her mind, she spotted a small book from the corner of her eye. It was a small brown book with a strange symbol plastered on the side. Curiosity getting the best of her, Moka carefully pulled out the book into her hands. She looked over the cover of the book and sure enough, she found another strange symbol on the front as well as the back. Moka opened the book, turning to the first few pages. A picture of a person's body drawn on the page. The person appeared to be sitting in a indian position, having five colorful symbols going down his body. Unconcerned about the meaning of the picture, she turned to the next page and found a red symbol with a triangle in the middle, and four dots surrounding it. _'What is this?'_

She read the words that were written below the symbol. _'The fifth chakra...is the seat of physical vitality and the fundamental urge to survive. It regulates those mechanism which keep the physical body alive. It is the chakra whose main aspect is innocence.'_

As she finished reading the sentence, her eyes widen in realization. _'That's it! This has to be a book about chakras. If want to learn how to use my magic, I'll have to read some more.'_

She turned the next page and this time found a yellow flower-shaped symbol that also had the triangle in the middle. '_The fourth chakra is the symbol where physical energy is distributed. It is the center for unrefined emotions and personal power. It is also the center that give one the sense of complete satisfaction and contentment. One's creativity is fueled by one's power of will.' _Her mind retracted back to the time she was in the forest when she formed the barrier around her. _'That's right. I must have opened it, due to my determination to learn magic. So my will to learn magic caused me to unlock my powers.'_

Moka flipped the next page, coming to a picture of a purple circle-shaped symbol with the number "3" in the center also. She peered at the symbol with great interest. _'This is the third eye chakra. I remember seeing this in one of the pages.' _She carefully read the words underneath the symbol. _'The seat of intuition and direct spiritual vision; it is here that one visualize things through one's "third eye" of intuitive knowledge. The opening of the third-eye corresponds with spiritual awakening. It is the chakra of forgiveness and compassion.'_

Moka went to turn the last page. "Yeehoo! Moka, let's go. I have more places, I want to show you." Mirajane half yelled from the end of the store.

"Eh...Alright." She took one last look at the book, before returning it to its rightful place and following Mirajane.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But I'm trying to make my updates a lot quicker now, seeing that someone said to me that the lack of updates bothers them. Well, you can't really expect someone to update quicker every single day when they have to juggle work, college, and homework all at the same time. I mean, you either wait or go find another story to wait on.**

**I'm gonna talk about this chapter I wrote. I tried looking up on the Fairy Tail wikia page on how wizards train to use their magic, but I couldn't find anything, so I kind of came up with the whole chakra thing. Reason? Well, I got the idea that wizards use their magic by using their "Chakras" to fight as dumb as that sounds, but that was the only thing I can come up with. But then again, I could've came up with something better.**


	9. Secret Gossiping

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Two of them were on the road with their "Girls Day Out" journey. Mirajane was explaining about the places they went to, while Moka stayed quiet, tuning her out.

_'I think I understand this whole chakra thing so far. The fifth chakra is the root of survival...the fourth chakra is the root of power and the third chakra is the root of perception.'_ she thought as she walked with Mirajane. _'If that's it...then what are the two other chakras?' _To be quite frank, she wasn't even sure if these "chakras" were the key to learning one's power, let alone to all wizards. _'If the chakras are the reason for wizards learning magic...then I'm willing to do that to protect myself.' _Her thoughts drifted back to her inner self, fighting their enemies they crossed paths with, using all her strength. '_I may not have what it takes to become strong like her...but_ _I will not allow myself to be weak any longer.'_

Her thoughts were cut short when the smell of sweetness hit her nose. Becoming enchanted with the smell, she followed the scent that led her to a bakery shop. Moka's eyes sparkled with wonder when she came face to face with the desserts behind the glass. "Wow, they all look so pretty." She stared through the window like a mere child wanting candy. "I wonder what kind of desserts they have inside."

Mirajane let out a giggle at how childish Moka was acting. "Would you like to go inside?"

Moka looked at the take-over wizard with hope in her eyes. "R-Really? Can we?"

Mirajane only smiled, giving her a nod.

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

Moka took in all her surroundings in the cake shop. She stared in awe at the many desserts and sweets that were locked away behind the glass counter. "Wow, there's so many of them!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on the glass. She never in her life seen so many sweets caked in one shop before. There were cookies, cupcakes, and all kinds of desserts inside. "Ooh, they all look so yummy! I wonder what they all taste like."

As Mirajane watched Moka fawn over the sweets, curiosity tugged at her. "Say, Moka? Since you're a vampire, have you ever had any other foods besides blood." she questioned.

Moka stared at Mirajane for a moment, before she decided to speak up. "No, not really. All I really had to drink was tomato juice and transfusion packs, before feeding off blood."

"Oh, I see." she replied, watching Moka gaze at the sweets. Her face began soften. _'She reminds me of Lisanna...from when we were little.'_

**~Flashback~**

_"Pleeeaase, Mira! Can't we have all of them, pleeaasee!" begged a nine-year old Lisanna, her eyes watering with hope._

_Thirteen-year old Mirajane, who had a scowl on her face let out a sigh. "Lisanna, no. You know we can't afford all of this with the kind of money we have. Besides, I don't want to hear Elfman complainin' about you spoiling your dinner." Mirajane scowled further when she caught Lisanna pulling on the puppy dog face. "That's not gonna work on me, I'm puttin' my foot down!"_

_"Aww! C'mon, Mira, pleeeaase! Preeety pleeaase!" begged Lisanna, pulling the puppy dog face further. "You know you can't resist the face."_

_Mirajane gave Lisanna a cold stare through her eyes. There was no way that she was going to give in. Not on her life. The two stared each other down and what seemed like a minute, Mirajane tore her head to the side with a scoff. "Fine. But just one, got it?"_

_She watched Lisanna squeal with joy._

**~End Flashback~**

"Hey, Mira." sounded Moka's voice, bringing her back to reality.

"Yes?"

"What are these?" Moka questioned, pointing to something behind the glass. Mirajane's eyes followed to where she was pointing. She spotted small, circular, different colored cakes inside.

"Oh, these are macaroons." Mirajane answered.

"Macaroons?" the vampire repeated.

"Mmhmm. They are the best pastries here in Fiore. But nevertheless, it's well unknown to us of who created these so-called macaroons. Not even the person...as well as the year it was made."

Moka tilted her head to the side, gazing through the glass. Ever since she was younger, she always wanted to explore around in a bakery, just like every other kid would. It was always her dream to know what "sweet" tasted in ones mouth, but because of her race as a vampire, all she ever had for her meal was pure blood. "Can I try one?"

Mirajane gave a nod with a sweet smile. "Why of course you can." Mirajane asked the owner of the shop about trying their macaroons. Of course, the owner agreed and handed her a napkin with a pink macaroon inside of it. "Here. Give it a try." insisted Mirajane, handing it to Moka.

"Uh..." Moka sniffed the macaroon for a second, before giving Mirajane an uncertain look. "Are you sure? It's not poison or anything, is it?"

The take-over wizard gave a giggle. "Of course not, silly. If it were poison, then half of these desserts wouldn't be here today."

Moka stared down at the macaroon. "I don't know about this..."

"Moka, don't worry, it won't make you sick. I promise." Mirajane smiled. "Go on. Try it."

With a little hesitation, she took a tiny bite into the macaroon and started to chew. Swallowing it, her hand flew its way to her mouth as a blush crept to her face. She almost let out a gasp as the taste landed filled her tongue. It tasted like strawberries and vanilla both at the same time. She never knew that something like this could taste so sweet. "Oooh...it's really delicious!" she smiled with happiness. I want another one! No, forget that...I want all of them!" she exclaimed.

Mirajane couldn't help but smile. "Whoa, slow down there. We can't afford all of these with the kind of money that we have." chuckled Mirajane. Moka gave a slight pout in response. "Don't worry, we'll get a box." Mirajane watched Moka's face change to joy. "But we're only getting one box, understand?"

"Mmm...how about two boxes, then?" replied Moka.

"Sure. No problem."

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

"So...where to now, Mira?" Moka asked.

"Let's see...we've already done shopping, exploring the library store, and not to mention the cake shop." Mirajane contemplated, using her fingers. "I guess the only place that is left is the beach."

"The beach?" Moka repeated, becoming slightly interested in the idea.

"Yeah. Have you been to one back in your world, before?"

"Well...we didn't exactly have a beach in the monster world, so I went to one in the human world with my friends." she explained, remembering the day that her and Tsukune went on a class trip with their close friends to the human world. Moka gave a slight chuckle as she remembered that one fateful moment at the beach. _'How can I forget that? Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore didn't know that Tsukune was a human at the time, so to play it cool the two of us had to pretend like he was a monster, who was just comfortable with being in the human world. Especially that moment with me and Tsukune.'_ Moka closed her eyes, letting the sweet memory play in her head.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt Mirajane's hand grasp hers. "Come on, let's at least have a little bit more fun, before the sun sets."

Moka gave a smile. "Okay. Sure thing."

* * *

**~The Guild~**

"Ay, Lucy! Could you hurry it up over there?! I'm starting to get parched over here!" Wakaba yelled.

"Yeah! Move it along, you slowpoke!" yelled one of the men.

"Look, I'm moving as fast as I can! So would you just hold your horses and be patient?!" Lucy comically huffed, not just to him, but to half of the people in the guild, who were growing impatient and violent about their beverages not being delivered to them fast enough. "Geez, what the heck was Mira thinking, leaving us in charge to serve these animals?" Lucy muttered angrily, trying to fix up the beverages for everyone. "Seriously, how does she put up with them all by herself?" she complained.

Levy, who was next to her gave her a smile of confidence. "Just hang in there, Lulu. We lasted this long, so we should be able to make it until tonight." she reasoned with her best friend.

"Easy for you to say! Mira is able to keep em' on a leash without breaking a single sweat! I never knew being over here can bring so much bad luck." she practically cried.

"Wow, they sure are having a hard time over there." Happy stated, watching from afar, while nibbling on a fish.

"Yeah, no joke. I know Lucy is terrible at doin' stuff, but c'mon." Natsu bluntly said without thinking.

Gray glared at his pin-headed rival. "Oh yeah? Like you're one to talk, you destroy everything without a freakin' brain in your head, idiot dragon!" the ice wizard defended.

"Yeah?! At least I got a brain in my head to know when to keep my clothes on, you icy stripper-wannabe!" Natsu barked, glaring daggers at Gray.

"And at least I know when to use it, before doing something stupid that you would do, you snot-nosed fire breather!" Gray shouted.

"The hell'd you say, Ice Breath? You wanna say that again?" the dragon slayer challenged, standing up with a glare.

"Sure you'd wanna test your luck?" Gray challenged back, getting in Natsu's face.

"Try me!" Natsu growled, pressing his face aggressively towards his.

"ENOUGH!" Erza bellowed, coming in between them and forcing them apart, almost snapping their necks. She then turned to Gray with a solid expression. "Now please get dressed." Much to his shock, Gray had actually somehow stripped down into his boxers within a blink of an eye. As Gray started to freak out about his stripping habit. "How incredibly ironic. I don't think I've seen her absent around the bar before."

"No kidding, Mira's never missed a day in her life in the guild." Gray specified, watching both Lucy and Levy manage the bar. He turned to Elfman, who was sitting a table away from them. "Yo, Elfman! Where's your sister, dude?"

"Hmm?" Elfman turned to them with a questioning expression.

"Your sister, Mirajane. Where is she?" he curiously asked. "Is she out sick, or something? Or went to do something important for now?"

"Well...she's out giving that girl a tour around town, who's been staying with us for almost a week." he answered with slight distaste as he walked towards their table.

"Huh? A girl's been living with you guys all this time and we didn't know about it? Well, what she like? Tell us all about her." Gray insisted, becoming curious about this girl that's living with both Elfman and Mirajane.

"I thought you already knew about her. You see her all the time working at the bar with Mira."

"Would I ask who she is, if I knew about her?" Gray retorted, his mood almost becoming annoyed.

"Then, I guess it'll be manly enough to tell you."

"Gee, you think?" both Natsu and Gray simultaneously said.

"Before she started living with us, we somehow came across her sitting alone in the rain. She refused to tell us why she was sitting out there in the first place, so she ain't really much of a talker...but the only person she seems to talk to is Mira. She and I never talk much, unless she gives me pieces of her bacon on her plate."

"Pieces of her bacon?" Natsu questioned, becoming attentive. "Why would she do that? Everybody loves bacon!" he exclaimed, his mind being filled with lots of bacon.

"Not clearly, Natsu." Happy sighed, nibbling on his fish.

"She's not too big on meat, if that's what you're wondering about." he replied, folding his arms.

"So she's a vegan, huh?" Gray questioned.

"Guess you could put it that way." Elfman replied.

Before anyone could ask anymore questions about this mysterious girl, another voice entered their presence. "Ah, I see you're all just as curious about her now."

They all turned around to find the owner of the voice. "Macao, it's you." Gray said.

"You guys are talking about Moka, aren't you?" the blue-haired man asked.

Recognizing that name, Erza looked towards Macao. "So we're talking about that girl, who's not a member of Fairy Tail, then."

"Aye! She's the pretty lady that saved me from being knocked through a table by Natsu." Happy cheerfully added, earning a small glare for his pyro companion.

"I told you, already! That wasn't my fault!" Natsu protested.

"Yep. That's right." Macao nodded, ignoring Natsu.

"Moka? That's who we're talkin' about, this whole time?" Natsu inquired, standing up from his seat as if he was becoming "fire up". "You two met her before?" He himself, was shocked that he wasn't the only one who knew about Moka.

Closing her eyes, Erza gave a nod with a smile. "Yes. I have to admit that she is quite an interesting girl to converse with, after all."

"Interesting? What'd makes you say that?" the dragon slayer asked. Now that this whole subject was about his pink-haired friend, he willing to learn more and more about her, until he got all the information he needed about her. As he thought about her as his friend, Natsu kept his gaze serious as he thought back to the harsh words that Moka said to him.

_"So I'm one of your friends, now? At first I was "bitchy" to you, then you wanted to fight me, and now you're telling me, that I'm your friend? If you don't want to be on my bad side, you'll do yourself a favor and stay away from me." _

Remembering her words, Natsu closed his eyes, balling his fist._ 'Even if you do push me away__...I'll still look after you, Moka...even if we're friends or not.'_

"From what that girl told the master, she appeared from another world namely the "Monster World"." Erza said, folding her arms.

"The Monster World?" both Gray and Natsu restated.

"Yes. From what I've gathered, it's a dimensional world for monsters of different races. Their very existence are hidden away in this so-called "world" of theirs away from the human race that reside in their own world; the Human World." the Titania explained.

Hearing this information, Natsu started to gush about the topic. "Oh man! That's freakin' cool! I wanna go there and become a monster too! I bet they got horns and wings and stuff. I'm so jealous."

Gray looked at his rival as if he hit his head on something. "You're joking, right? You actually think _that _is cool?"

"Well, this isn't the first time he's called something strange cool." Happy said, referring to the day they first came to meeting with the demons on Galuna Island.

"You got that right, buddy." Gray agreed.

"Not quite. If any monster were to go over to the Human World, they would have to remain in their human form, so that they don't reveal their true natures to be on the safe side."

"Who cares?! It's sounds awesome! Moka can't be any stronger as her monster people, right?!" Natsu practically raved. "But then again, she may be strong. Cuz' if so, I'll fight her and for sure, I'll beat 'er." the dragon slayer said. He couldn't contain his excitement that he couldn't even control his flames that were lit on his fists. Even if she did declined every challenge offered from him, he wasn't going to throw in the towel just yet. Not until he got what he wanted, of course.

"Geez, would you give it a rest, man? We barely know this chick and already you want to pick a fight with her." Gray groaned, a tick mark appearing on the side of his head.

"Oh, I wouldn't underestimate the girl's strength, if I were you, Natsu." came an elderly voice.

They shifted around to find their small-sized master standing behind them. "Gramps?! You were here this whole time?!" Natsu whipped around, nearly surprised.

Ignoring him, Erza narrowed her eyes at Makarov in question. "What exactly do you mean by that, Master?"

Makarov closed his eyes in a solemn manner. "Back in her world, that girl is what they call a shinso vampire."

"A shin-what?! Is it some kind of food?!" the pyro asked, nearly becoming excited.

Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu's stupidity. "Get a clue, would you? Didn't you just hear what the Master said?" he muttered.

"They are said to have terrifying and immense aura that is "darker than the night", they say." the Master explained.

"Terrifying and immense aura?" Erza questioned.

"Darker than the night? How, exactly?" Gray asked.

* * *

**~The Changing Room~**

"Achoo!" Moka sneezed, a blush flushing across her face. "I never really believed that bit about sneezing when someone gossiped about you, but now..."

The sound of knocking brought her back to reality. "Moka, are you almost done in there? Hurry up, the sun is already setting." came Mirajane's voice.

"Alright!" she called back. Moka quickly got undressed and pulled on a sky, blue bikini that had ribbons that kept her bikini bottoms around her lower waist. She spun around a couple of times and examined herself in the mirror, before walking towards the door. Opening the door, she was met with a lovely sight that nearly took her breath away.

There, standing in front of her was Mirajane, who was wearing a lime green bikini. Moka could do nothing, but stare as her bikini made her more beautiful than her red, puffy dress. When she first laid eyes on Mirajane, she instantly took note that she was one of the most prettiest girls aside from her lady friends back in the monster world. Mirajane was almost a bit taller than her and very pretty. She had large breast almost the size of Kurumu's and her inner self. "Oh, wow! You look so fangtastic, Mira." she gushed.

"Fang...tastic, you say?" chucked Mirajane, her smile widening.

The vampire blushed from embarrassment, pushing both her index fingers together. "Ah...well..,what I mean was..."

"Don't worry about it. I know what you mean." She examined Moka's bikini. "But I'm extremely jealous. You look "fangtastic" yourself in that bikini." Mirajane complimented, using Moka's version of amazing in almost a teasing manner.

"Um...t-thank you." Moka stuttered out with a blush. She turned her face away, glaring at the floor. _'What's wrong with me? I'm acting like some shy fan girl. This isn't like me.'_

When she felt a hand suddenly grab hers, she instantly woke up. "Moka, let's go." Mirajane said, pulling her along.

She silently followed the take-over wizard out of the changing room and outside on the beach. Taking in the sight of the beach, she breathed in the air of life that surrounded her. Winds blew, the ocean swam along, and birds sang in the distance. Moka squealed a bit as the tingling feeling of the warm sand tickled between her toes.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah." agreed Moka.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's at least enjoy ourselves." she said, nudging Moka in her side.

Giving a playful scoff, Moka nudged her back. In retaliation, Mirajane teasingly shoved her a bit as to not make her fall. Moka in return shoved back, but not did not realize in what her super strength could result in. Mirajane fell onto the sand from Moka's intense strength in her little push. The victim in the sand, gaped at her culprit that pushed her. Immediately becoming aware of her fault, Moka started to feel guilty. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Mira. I guess I didn't realize my own strength." she apologized, offering her hand to her.

However, not appreciated by her apology nor her actions, Mirajane scowled at her. "That's all you can say to me?" Mirajane growled. Moka looked back at Mirajane, feeling startled and dejected. "I was only playing with you, you didn't have to get so aggressive."

"But.. I thought-" Moka started, only to be cut short.

"And you also ruined my bikini. It was my favorite and you ruined it. Do you know how much I paid for this?" Mirajane slightly complained.

Moka absolutely had no idea what to do now. She never expected such a sweet person like Mirajane to be so steamed at her. "I'm s-sorry. I honestly didn't mean to shove you that hard. Here, take my hand." Moka said, offering her hand further.

With a frustrated Mirajane took her hand. Moka smiled, only to lose it when she felt herself being pulled down, landing face first into the sand. Sitting up, Moka rubbed her sore noise. "Ow...that hurt. Why did you do that, Mira?"

Before she could interrogate any further, a giggle was heard in her ears. She whipped her head around to shockingly find Mirajane wearing a smile, instead of a scowl. She giggled, giving a wink towards her. "Gotcha."

Instead of getting upset in retaliation, Moka only pouted in response. "Hey, that was mean. You had me thinking that you were actually mad." she whined, rubbing her nose.

"Because I knew you're easy to fool, Moka." the white-haired woman playfully gloated with a devilish smirk. Mirajane stuck her tongue out at Moka, before running off.

Moka only sat there in silence, before putting on her own devilish smile. "So...you want it to be like this, hmm?" She stood up and took off after Mirajane, barely catching up to her. "Get back here! You're going to pay for that!" she threaten with a smile.

"Oh yeah?! What are you going to do to me, if you do?!" Mirajane shouted back as she ran.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough. Trust me." she muttered as she chased after her. Once she caught up to her victim, she quickly pounced on her, sending them both to the ground. Pinning Mirajane to the ground, she immediately began tickling her. "Look who's easy to fool now."

"Moka...s-stop! I'm ticklish!" Mirajane squealed out, trying to struggle out of Moka's punishment.

But Moka showed no mercy and kept torturing poor Mira. Before she could proceed any further, she let out a sneeze, covering her mouth. Rubbing her nose, she let out a sigh of annoyance. "Seriously? That's the fourth time that I sneezed today. Just how many times do I have to?"

"The fourth time?" Mirajane questioned, her face turning into concern. "I hope you're not coming down with a cold. Because if you are, we can go back home and do this another time."

Not wanting to ruin their fun, with her quick thinking, Moka instantly spoke up. "Oh no! I'm not sick." she claimed, waving her hands back and forth, forcing on a smile. "I'm fine, really. It's probably just someone gossiping about me somewhere."

"What makes you think that?" asked Mirajane.

"Well, considering that I sneezed four times in a row, it's either a sign that someone is thinking about me, or someone talking about me." the vampire said. "There's this theory that I once heard back in the human world that if your nose itches, someone is thinking strongly of you. If you sneeze, it means they are talking about you...well, most often in a friendly or innocent way."

Mirajane's eyes widen in realization and bewilderment. "Yeah, you may be right. Not to mention, I once heard one that sounded nearly like yours."

"You did? What is it?"

Moka could only become even more confused when Mirajane took her hand, tracing her finger in her palm. "Well, I don't know if this is true, but they say that if your left palm itches, good fortune will come to you." she explained. "And if your right palm itches...you are bound to meet someone new in your life."

Moka turned away from Mira, feeling a little emotional about what she explained. _'Meeting someone new in my life?'_ she questioned in her head. She hoped that someday in her life that she wouldn't have to do that. The last thing she ever wanted to do is to welcome some complete stranger in her heart and to forget about everything in the past like a clean sheet of paper.

"I don't want to do that." she whispered, making Mirajane look at her. "Never. I already have someone special in my heart."

"Oh...is that so?" Mirajane inquired, becoming interested in her next answer. "And who might that be?"

Moka's lips curled into a small smile. "Tsukune, of course." she answered. "He was the first human that never abandoned me, despite the fact of me being a vampire. Sure, that I along with the rest of my friends were the ones always saving him, but he has saved one of our closest friends with his kind words." she explained, her smile widening further. "I'm happy that he's alive and well back in the monster world along with everyone else, but..."

"But?" pressed Mirajane.

"It makes me sad."

"Why?"

"Because when you're ripped away from the one you love and can never back to him...it hurts. No matter how much joy you feel about the love of your life's well-being, it'll still hurt you. And the only way you can get rid of that pain is to move on...and I don't want to have to do that." No matter how much she saw reality in front of her, she refused to face it.

"Moka? Do you want to know something about my life?" Mirajane asked.

The pinkette turned to the wizard, a look of curiosity masking her expression. "What, exactly?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, you guys. Busy with school and everything. :D I want to talk about this chapter a bit. I kind of enjoyed writing the bond between Mirajane and Moka. It has always been my dream for them to have like a sisterly relationship...but then again this could stir jealously in Elfman, who doesn't fully trust Moka. Who wouldn't though? I mean, if your older brother/sister lent a complete stranger a room that belonged to a deceased sibling of yours and started acting like he/she is part of your family, I'm pretty sure you'd want to dislike him/her too. I apologize for my horrible grammar and the same repeating words. Like I said, I have writers block. I'm really trying to work on that.**


	10. My First Feed

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, due to the sound of the musical of crickets. Gazing through the window, she saw that the sky was dark as night, the stars shining bright as lights. _'It's time.' _Remembering her nightly routine, she immediately got out of bed and got dressed. She had everything she would need with her: the pages and her cloak for when she needed to keep a low profile. As part of her routine, she checked both Mira and Elfman's rooms. Finding them both asleep, she seized the opportunity and quickly left through the door...

**~The East Forest~**

Moka sat in front of the fire, concentrating on how to trigger her magic powers.

_'The fifth chakra is the root of survival...the fourth chakra is the root of power...and the third chakra is the root of perception.'_ she recited in her head, concentrating further on trying to release them. A magic circle suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her eyes to snap open. Moka gave a small smile in satisfaction. "Yes. It's starting to work." Due to the circle being out in front of her so long, she felt herself as if she was being drained. "I guess magic can have its limits, can it?" She let out a deep breath, the magic circle disappearing from her sights.

_'Not to mention, the same thing happened to me in that dream I had.' _she wondered in her head, recollecting the memories that occurred in her dream. _'When all that blood came out of my mouth, it felt like it was taking all of my strength_. But I don't know how I did.' _She looked into her palm, opening and closing it again. '_So...if there is a limit that magic has, how far can I go with it?' __

Moka looked over one of the pages, before giving a nod to herself. "Okay." She sat her palms on both of her knees, a look of determination and concentration. "Let's try this again." Moka closed her eyes again and concentrated on finding her magic power. _'The fifth chakra is the root of survival...the fourth chakra is the root of power...and the third chakra is the root of perception.'_ Once again as if on cue, the magic circle appeared in front of her. Keeping her eyes closed, she tried to do as one of the pages told her to._ 'Feel the earth. Feel the air of the wind and synchronize my breathing with nature.' _

After a few seconds on staying focus, she felt the tingling of a breeze surround her. To her, it wasn't just any breeze. If felt...like power...her energy. _'I feel it. Does this mean that I'm unleashing my magic power?'_

As she felt the breeze circulate around her, once again she begin to feel her strength leaving her body, beads of sweat forming around her face. _'Come on. Just a little longer.' _she said in her head, trying to keep herself more focused on releasing her magic energy. A few minutes later, the magic circle vanished and Moka let out deep breaths, falling onto her back. She knew practicing magic and learning how to use it is never easy to do. It'll probably take her a week, or two to adjust to using magic and learning how to do spells. "I'll try again..." she whispered, while looking up at the stars above.

**~Mirajane's House~**

After practicing on using her magic, a few times, Moka decided that it was time to head back for the night. Moka stepped in the bathroom and she filled the tub with warm water and herbs. She stared at herself through the mirror and nicely pinned her hair up. While removing her clothes, she noticed something on the side of her neck. A tiny lightning bolt-shaped scar was found on her neck. "What?" she whispered, examining the tiny scar on her neck. "I don't remember this being here." she inspected, reaching towards the scar. But just as she touched it, the one thing that she never wanted to experience again happened to her. Her breathing suddenly started become rapid and shallow. She felt like the breath was leaving her body and she just couldn't get it back. Due to this, she unconsciously collapsed against the door, her hands by her side. Out of panic of what she thought was happening to her, her body started to shake violently, tears streaming down her face.

"N-No!" she wheezed, her hands flying to her head, squeezing the locks of her pink hair. "N-No...please, stop it!" Flashbacks from the night that her virginity was stolen started replaying in her head; every touch, every little pain she experienced, every fear in her body she had to endured and her failed attempt to escape. As if the horrid memories would disappear, she closed her eyes. "Stop it...please...stop. Make it...stop."

Almost driven to insanity, she bit into her left arm, sinking her fangs into her skin and drawing her own blood. Moka tore her fangs away from her arm, causing a scar to graze on her arm. Watching bits of her blood leak down her arm, her breathing grew calm as she start to take deep breaths, in and out. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief as an unforeseen situation started to play out in front of her. The stream of blood...her blood started rising out of the scar she created, glowing a pink color.

"What's happening?" was the only question to slip through her lips. She observed the blood flowing around in the air in both amazement and fright. The blood made its way to her hand, flowing around in her palm. Moka payed close attention the blood flowing around in her hand. She rose her hand, aiming it at the wall. Like she expected, it shot out of her hand towards the wall, staining the paint.

Moka blinked a couple of times at the small, spattered blood, before getting up to investigate it. She looked closely at the small stain on the wall. She wiped her finger on the blood, smearing it on the dry paint and stared at the drop of blood on her finger. She looked towards the wall before turning her attention back to her finger. "Did I do this?" she asked, staring at the blood. Moka wasn't a fool. She knew that she did something caused what happened not too long ago. But one thing that bothered her was that she didn't know how...

* * *

_There was darkness. Darkness all around her as she lied there, helpless. She didn't feel anything. She couldn't feel anything. Pain, sorrow, or happiness. She couldn't feel any of those things. All she felt was...the cool air, hitting against her skin. Everything around her seemed to feel like a breeze. Moka's eyes fluttered opened. She shot straight up, seeing that she was somewhere else. Everything around seemed peaceful. Long grass growing with flowers, roses, and tulips. Oddly, the sky was a darker shade of red, the red moon shimmering its light. Despite the scenery looking slightly demonic, the atmosphere around her seemed like a paradise. "So you've awoken." said a soft, angelic voice, ringing in her ears._

_She heard the sound of footsteps coming closer behind her. She looked behind her to see a girl around her age with long, flowing pink hair, green eyes, and-wait a minute..._

_Moka's eyes widen, shocked of what she saw before her eyes. "You're...me?!"_

_The person looked exactly like her!_

_Frighten by what she was witnessing, she moved her arms around, hoping that it could be her reflection through a mirror. What even shocked her more was that her supposed-reflection didn't mimic her actions, like she expected. Her "reflection" only tilted her head, an emotion of addle drawing to her face. "Um...I know you're probably wondering if I'm your reflection, but I'm afraid I'm not what you think I am." giggled her other self._

_Moka gazed at the replica of herself, an audible gasp escaping past her lips. "No way. You just talked to me."_

_However, her doppelganger only stayed calm and collected. "Indeed, I did." she answered._

_"Whoa...I never thought I would come across another doppelganger sooner in my life." she stated, observing her replica._

_"I'm not a doppelganger, either." she answered._

_The vampire stared at herself, her mind becoming unbalanced with confusion. "Then...what are you, if you're not my reflection, or a doppelganger? Are you my conscious, or something?"_

_With a warm smile, her supposed-conscious held her hand out to her. "Give me your hand."_

_Moka felt unsure of trusting this obvious offer and only gazed at it. She knew if she made this move, it could result in a serious misfortune. But then again, she just might be making a right move. Putting all of that aside, she placed her hand inside her other self's hand._

_Relaxing her hand into the other Moka's hand, she stared through her eyes. A few seconds later of staring, she felt the grip on her hand tighten more and more that it was starting to feel painful. "Let go! You're hurting me!"_

_The other Moka tilted her head in confusion, that sweet smile still on her face. "Hurting you?" she repeated, the sound of distress playing in her voice. "I'm not hurting you." she replied, smiling._

_But in the real Moka's eyes that wasn't a smile of delight...it was a smile of insanity. Betrayal and pure evil. "Seriously?! Who are you?!" she demanded as she started to struggle free from the painful grip._

_"Who am I? I thought you've already figured it out." her other self answered. Moka hissed in pain as her other self's nails were digging into her hand that it was even drawing blood. She let out a gasp when she suddenly felt herself fall to the ground. She quickly took a look at her hand and sure enough, she found nail marks seeping out with blood. Seeing a shadow falling cover her hand, she looked up to see the other her looming over her. Her sadistic smile was still on her face, her hand dripping with her blood. "As you said..." She raised her hand in front of her. "...you."_

_"What?" _

_"Blood Shinso Lunar blades!"_

_She helplessly watched as a barrage of crescent-shaped, bright pink blades came flying towards her..._

* * *

"No!" cried a terrified Moka, shooting up in cold sweat. She took a look at her surroundings and let out a sigh of relief. A small giggle escaped passed her lips. "I guess I was just having a bad dream, after all."

She swung her feet over the bed and made her way to the dresser. She picked out some clothes to match her outfit and headed towards the bathroom to change. Looking at herself in the mirror, she silently changed into a white, fitted pastel goth corset with a blue, denim mini skirt that stopped near her mid-thighs along with brown, bat printed pantyhose and white, converse heels.

Moka twirled around a couple of times, checking herself in the mirror. She let a small smile tug at her lips as she looked at herself. "It's a little revealing, but I don't look too bad, right?" Although, she adored the outfit, she still couldn't deny that she felt moderately uncomfortable. She didn't understand why she felt like this, since it wasn't the first time that she wore revealing clothes.

Her thoughts were broken, due to soft rapping on the door. "Moka, are you in there?" sounded Mirajane's voice. She wasted no time in opening the door, reveal the barmaid, who immediately pulled a smile to her face. "Oh my goodness! You look so stunning in that outfit. I just knew they were all the right size." Mirajane marveled.

"Um...thanks." Moka nervously responded. "Say, Mira?"

"Yes?"

Moka looked at her loyal friend and pulled her hair to the side to reveal her scarred neck. "Do you have something like a scarf, or anything that I can cover this with?" she asked, indicating to the dreadful scar.

Mirajane peered at the mark for a few seconds before she decided on her decision. "Of course. Come with me." she said, tugging her along by her hand to the dresser. The take-over wizard started rummaging around in a jewelry box for Moka. "Ah! Here it is." she exclaimed, pulling out a choker that bared four red roses around it along with two, small spikes on both sides. Mirajane motioned the vampire to turn around.

Moka did so, pulling and holding her pink locks up in order for Mirajane to place the choker around her neck. "Please..." she whispered towards her, making the white-haired woman look at her in question. "...be gentle. It's just sensitive that's all."

Mirajane gave a nod in understanding. Carefully pulling the choker around Moka's neck, she looped the short end of the leather through the buckle. Moka winced a little as she felt the choker tighten around her neck. The scar stung a bit, but that didn't mean she should care less about it. Whether she liked it, or not, that atrocious scar, along with the horrible memories were all going to live with her for the remainder of her life. Even if she do try to cover up the scar with a little bit of make-up in the future, it wouldn't make her feel any different; it was still going to be a part of her, no matter how much she didn't want it to be.

"There you go. You can look in the mirror if you want." Mirajane suggested. Moka stepped in the bathroom to take a look at her new found accessory. She slowly put a finger on the leather, feeling a bit of it. While watching Moka examine her given choker, Mirajane decided that it was her time to speak. "So how is it? Is it too fancy? If you don't like it, I can always look for another one for you."

"No, it's fine." she smiled, making Mirajane give her a puzzled look. "I love it. I've always wanted to wear something this fancy, since I always had to wear my rosary to keep my powers sealed."

"Is that so?" asked a bewildered Mirajane. "Well, I'm glad that I made the right choice then." she smiled, watching Moka primp herself a couple of times in the mirror.

_'She seems happy and so carefree when she smiles.'_ pondered Mirajane, tilting her head to the side. _'But when she asked about covering up the scar, she seemed sad. Could that scar have something to do with what happened to her, the night we found her?' _she wondered as she looked at the vampire. The thought of interrogating Moka about it crossed her mind, however she decided not to do so, until Moka felt completely comfortable with talking about it.

Mirajane put on a sweet smile. "Now that you're all dressed, let's go eat breakfast and head on down to Fairy Tail then." With that left said, she walked towards the kitchen.

"Um...wait." interluded Moka, bringing Mirajane to a stop to look at her. She twiddled around with her fingers, a look of shyness and anxiety as her mask. "I won't be eating breakfast. Oh, and you won't have to worry about me eating lunch and dinner from now on too."

Confusion can only cloud Mirajane's thoughts. "You won't be having breakfast, lunch, and supper? Why is that?"

Moka continued to shyly twiddle around with her fingers, her tongue completely tied to explain what was about to come out of her mouth. "I...how should I put this?"

"What is it, Moka? What is it that you need to tell me?"

"Uh...you know that I'm a vampire and that I'll need to...yeah..." she stuttered.

Mira could only stare, not quite sure of what Moka was trying to tell her. A few seconds later, she finally got the message. "Oh...oh... Okay, then." she said, before moving her hair to the side, revealing her neck. "Go ahead. You can have some of my blood." she smiled sweetly.

Moka only stood there, a bit hesitant to go through with her little mission. "No...I can't. I won't do that to you. You're my friend."

"And don't friends always help each other out, no matter what the cause and effect may be?" questioned the sweet, smiling Mirajane. "Listen, Moka. In the guild we are a family and we don't let someone in Fairy Tail who is in need of help suffer alone, no matter what it is. And no matter how different you are, you're part of our family too."

Moka was loss for words. Never in her life was she told something like that by a human. In her childhood days, she was always teased by human children for her race. No human being bothered to show sympathy for her, due to the fact of her being a vampire. "But...I..."

"No "buts". Now eat up, I can have you becoming anemic on me at the bar, kay?" she chastise in a sweet manner, stepping closer to Moka.

"Okay." she simply obeyed and leaned forward towards Mirajane's neck. She buried her head in her neck, her nostrils instantly filled with the sweet smell of Mirajane's skin. Her ears were filled with the sound and sensation of her beating pulse within her. All of her senses were overcome and a pulsing desire surged through her body. When the moment came, she finally clamped her mouth over Mira's neck, but not too hard. Moka gladly savored in the sweet taste of blood on her tongue. However, to Moka, while Mirajane's blood tasted pleasant, it was nothing compared to Tsukune's blood. His blood tasted much more delicate, than this. Moka pulled away, her face droned over with a apologetic expression. "I'm sorry."

Mirajane only smiled. "Don't be. As long as you're okay that's all that matters." Mirajane said, trying not to make Moka dread every moment of her actions.

* * *

After getting breakfast out of the way, Elfman, Mirajane, and Moka of course were heading their way towards Fairy Tail. Chattering, cheering, and laughter were being heard as they neared towards the guild hall. As they walked through the entrance, the noise around them suddenly came to a stop. Becoming aware of the atmosphere, Moka looked around her to see everyone in the guild staring at her. And it from what she could tell, it wasn't the good kind of staring...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry, I took so long to get the next chapter up. Like I said, I have school and work to juggle around, so I'm a bit in a tight spot. I'm having a bit problem, because my links are not shown on my profile, and of course knowing Fanfiction, they're probably making new arrangments. If you want to see what Moka's new outfit looks like, here is the link to you and some of those who are new to my story: **** alexistmart2514/c-r-o-s-s-e-d/**

**If the link isn't showing at all just let me know. I would highly recommend you typing it in the google search bar exactly the way it shows, because some of you might easily be able to find my pinterest page.**


	11. Nothing Terrifying And Threatening

Hey, guys. Before you start reading, I know I tried to do something about the anonymous flamer, but I just want to put this out her one last time.

**bored:This story is fucking awful and iu r annoying with the review shot. Its fucking stupid and you have a bland writing style and horrible grammar. My cat can write better than you. Like seriously, and OOC much too. You are an ignorant count who can't take critisizm worth shit. And you are also horrible with opinions. Like we all give a flying fuck. Just get on with the pointless shitty story instead of dwelling on reviews when people can honestly care less for and u will truly be a fucking pussy if u delete this review. I can't decide who is more pathetic, u or this lame ass story.**

_Okay, so I read this flame over a few times and I just realized something about you, anonymous flamer; You actually have an account on Fanfiction. How do I know you have an account? That's easy, so let me tell you. In that last sentence, you claimed that I would be a "fucking pussy" if I deleted this review. I'm not a dumbass, I know you have an account, because if you didn't you wouldn't know a single thing about deleting a review in the first place. I know you'll ask why did it take me like a year to figure that out. Well, I don't know. I'll be a fool if I said I did. Plus, how would I be a fucking pussy, when you're the one talking shit to me as an anonymous reviewer that has an account? I'll tell you why you're talking shit to me as anonymous reviewer, it's because you're scared of me. You're anonymously fucking flaming me, because you know that I'm a bitch and that I'll deal with you through the PM inbox, which I probably won't do ever. It's funny that you're calling me a pussy and yet you're talking shit as an anonymous reviewer. And for the record, yeah, I deleted your review. Why? Because you're a fucking coward! Instead of just using your account to talk shit to me, you do it as anonymous flamer, so I wouldn't be able to PM you about the issue._

_Guys, this is the kind of thing that pisses me off. If you don't have nothing nice to fucking say, at least say it with your account and NOT be a pussy by saying it as an anonymous flamer. If you wanna talk shit about me, my story, and everything else, then I'll allow you to talk shit about me, my story, and everything else as long as you don't tell me what to do. But if you do it in an anonymous way, your review's gonna get deleted._

_I know that readers don't need an account to say mean shit to me, but that's just how I feel. I understand that I may have contradicted myself, but I've been receiving hate mail from other authors through the PM box, left and right. Something like, "You're story is a fucking nuisance and an embarrassment to skilled authors" or "Get rid if this terrible fanfic, or else..."_

_Okay, first of all, what the fuck are you gonna do? Nothing. Second of all, just how in the hell is my story embarrassing to "skilled authors"? Are you pissed off at the fact that some people are actually interested in my story, despite what the storyline may be and lead to? If that's it, then straight up admit, I won't judge you for it._

_And I also have a response to say to Akujiki_

**NOT A HATE COMMENT: I started reading the first comment at the very end of the first chapter thinking, "wow, this guy sounds like a jerk" but as I continued reading, I better understood what you were saying. People aren't really that kind on this site when it comes to reviews, and I completely understand what you are saying. I definately would like to see more people use outer moka because she is more kind-hearted. I mean, if you were in a relationship, who would you choose? The one who is constantly looking down on you as a piece of meat (though I know she became better) or the sweetheart who loves you no matter what. Also, that took major balls to have Moka raped xD I was like "Is this really happening?" I respect your decision though. I think that if Moka developes magic (if you haven't done that in the later chapters already) I think using Yōjutsu would be an awesome use as it has never been done before. If you don't know what it is, I would reccomend looking it up on the RosarioVampire wiki. This is a very interesting story and I'm glad I came across it and I hope you continue with it as well.**

_Okay, thank you for the advice and suggestive powers that Moka should have. But as for you saying that people aren't really assholes on this site, I agree, but from what I just endured, I'm not fully convinced..._

_For those who are enjoying reading my fanfic, I apologize. I know that I said that I didn't care what people said about my story and all, but like every human being I have a boiling point. But I'll try to work on it._

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Moka hid herself behind Mirajane from the piercing eyes of everyone else in the guild hall. She shivered a bit as everyone whispered and gossiped, while staring at them. Being behind their eyes made Moka feel a bit uncomfortable. They were staring at her as if she did something wrong. Or did she? "...Mira...why is everyone looking at us?" Moka questioned, becoming frightened by all these wizards looking at her as if she was strange.

"No joke." Elfman said. "They're staring as if they never seen real men, before."

Moka sweat-dropped at what he said. "Um...I'm not a man actually...and neither is your sister."

"Moka, I don't think we're the ones, they're staring at." Mirajane answered, turning to her brother and the vampire.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's more like you're the one being stared at." Elfman interjected.

Hearing this, Moka became very nervous, biting her lip. "Why? It isn't because of how I'm dressed, right?" She immediately tried covering herself the best she could with her hands. Moka could only hope that it didn't have something to do with her dressing provocatively, it's already bad enough that people were whispering around her.

Mirajane giggled a this. "I think that might be the case." she suspected, making Moka even more worried. She turned to the vampire with a smile of reassurance. "Don't worry. I promise you...I'll make that nothing will happen to you. Besides...friends look after each other, right?"

Moka stared off into the other direction, her hesitation surging through her body. "Yeah...I guess, but-"

"Alright, then! Let's get started." Mirajane interjected, before Moka had a chance to say anything else.

As the two of them headed to the bar surrounded by whispering guild mates, Moka's ears started picking up on their quiet conversations around her and boy, she was lucky to be able to hear them clearly!

"Who's that?" one of the males asked.

"I have know idea. I've seen her around here before, but I don't know her name." replied one of the males.

"Do you think she's a member of the guild hall?" questioned one of the females.

"No. I hope not. Because it'll be creepy having her around here." one of the females responded.

"What? Why do you say that?"

"I just know that I won't feel safe being around her, from what I've been hearing. Word has it that she's some kind of blood-sucking vampire from another world full of monsters."

"Really? No way..."

"Who cares?! She's a total babe!" exclaimed one of the males around.

"No kidding! Looks like our fairies got themselves competition."

Moka clinged on to Mirajane, feeling embarrassed and harassed from their gossip about her._ 'It seems they already know about me being a vampire and me being from the Yokai World. But how did they know all this about me?"_ She didn't know how in the world the guild members found out that kind of information. The only ones she told were both Elfman and Mirajane._ 'There's no way that Mirajane told them, right?' _She gazed at Mirajane as they made it to the bar. _'No. She wouldn't do that to me. I trust her...she's my best friend.'_

* * *

"Wha?!" Gray exclaimed with shock, realizing the situation. "Are you serious?! You mean to tell me that pink-haired chick's the Shinso Vampire, gramps been talking about?!"

"Yep! That's her." Natsu grinned.

Erza could only chuckled at this. "Well, you certainly seem astounded, Gray."

Of course he was astounded. Because all this time, he had no idea that she was the vampire, that he had fell on top of that day, the two of them had met. "Could you blame me? I'm just now figuring out the girl I met is a freakin' vampire. Is there anything else I should be surprised about?"

"Man, you makin' it sound like she's out to suck your blood or somethin'." Natsu implied, becoming a little annoyed.

"Aye. She's really nice when you get to know her." Happy interjected.

"It's not that. I'm just shocked to find out that she's this shinso vampire that has been around the guild for about almost a week now."

Wendy stared at the vampire, who was with Mirajane at the bar in pure awe and admiration. "Wow. She's so pretty..."

Carla looked at Wendy with warning and disapproval in her eyes. "Do not let your guard down for a second, child. Don't forget that looks can be deceiving as well."

"Yeah, no kidding." agreed Lucy, gazing at Moka from afar as well. "I've never seen anyone look in that certain way before."

Levy nodded in agreement. "You're right. Her facial features seem a bit abnormal to me..."

"Abnormal?" Gray reiterated in question.

"What are you talkin' about?" Natsu asked, his hands lazily behind his head.

"Don't tell me any of you haven't noticed. Normally, I would have thought that she'd look like us girls, but I guess I'm dead wrong." Levy stated as she examined Moka. "I mean, just look at her. It's literally like she's a living, porcelian baby doll. Unlike our lips, her lips are small and much poutier. Not to mention that her fair skin looks almost perfect without a single blemish, nor a scar. To top it off, she seems to have more of a slender figure than the rest of us girls." she explained. "And she even has pretty hair-"

Having enough of listening to all of this, Lucy looked at her friend, feeling a little nettled. "Okay, Levy. I think that's about a little over the top, now." she interjected, quickly cutting her off, before Levy had anything else to add on. Lucy gave a smile, trying her hardest to hide whatever feeling she had in her emotions.

Wendy became intrigued about Moka, especially with the fact of her being a vampire. "I wonder, if she's busy on certain days. If not, I'd like to meet her myself."

Levy nodded in agreement. "I'd like to meet her too. She seems really nice and I'll think she'll fit in good here."

Lucy looked at Moka from afar curiously. She was a few centimeters shorter than her as it seems and she felt herself comparing to the vampire. Not that she was jealous, or anything. To be completely honest, everyone, including her barely knew the girl, so she absolutely had nothing to be jealous about at all. She didn't seem all that bad, nonetheless. _'Who is she?'_ she pondered.

* * *

"Moka?" sounded Mirajane's voice, making Moka turn to her in question. "Would you mind going down to the storage room and grabbing a couple more beers, for me?" she asked.

Moka blinked a couple of times, before nodding her head. "Umm...sure."

"It's down there to your front." Mirajane pointed out.

Moka then headed to the direction where she pointed. As she made her through the crowd of people, she saw that a few of them were on edge by her presence. Not that she could blame them. She was a vampire in a guild filled with human wizards.

However, someone hidden in the shadows away from everyone else was observing her from the corner of his eye. As he watched where she headed to, he decided to follow her.

Moka carefully pulled opened the door and stared inside the room. "It's kind of dark, but at least it's not dirty. Okay, it shouldn't be this hard to find beer in here, is it?" She stepped inside and begin search on finding beer. She looked on shelves and through boxes, figuring that it would be one of the common things to find beer there. "They have to be around in this room somewhere."

Little did she know, while she had her back turned, a pair of studded black boots silently made their way inside.

"Yes. Here they are." she smiled in accomplishment. Just as she handled six beers in her arms, she heard the sound of the door creaking and shutting. "I'm sorry for taking so long on finding the beers."

"Shinso Vampires, huh?" scoffed a raspy, deep voice behind her. Not familiar with the voice, she whipped her head around to find someone else she has not crossed paths with.

She found him to be a young, muscular man with long, spiky black hair, which she found slicked back. His eyes were red with slitted dark pupils. What she found really strange was the he had no eyebrows, but instead had visible studs in their place. Not to mention, he also had two studs on each side of his nose and two under his chin, just below his mouth. His ears were adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sported four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. Moka was not one to judge someone by stereotype appearance, but in her eyes, the man in front of her looked like he'd surely enjoy rock and strong metal music and could instantly tell he wasn't one to be messed with.

The man glared at her. "For a bloodsucker, ya don't even appear to have immense strength as the old man says. Normally, I would've thought you'd attack me to suck my blood by in a split second. Guess I ain't got nothin' to be afraid of now, since there's nothing scary about you."

Moka narrowed her eyes at the man for his rudeness towards her. "Excuse me?"

"I guess it's true when they say bloodsucking freaks like you, are sensitive to humans calling them "bloosucker" after all." he sneered with a smirk.

As the term "bloodsucking" hit a nerve in her system, Moka glared at him, only to let out a sigh, not having time to deal with this human. "Look, I can understand your hatred towards vampires..." she replied calmly. "...because believe me, I've been through it all before. But I don't think you have the audacity to judge me when you, a human yourself are proving to me that you're no better than humans."

"Oh, I'm no better than humans, eh?" Gajeel said cockily.

Moka went to say something else, however, she felt a painful blow shoot through her abdomen and her back painfully pinned against the wall, leaving her words in a breathless gasp. Moka's eyes traveled below to find an iron-club slammed into her gut. The beer bottles had fallen on the ground, shattering a few of them.

The man let out a little chuckle of sinister, finding entertainment in her pain. "Oops. I meant to give you a little handshake to introduce myself. Guess I got a little carried away there."

He then pulled back his arm back, letting her fall to her knees. Moka coughed from the immense pain that she endured, but according to what she has dealt with in the past, while attending Yokai Academy, this pain was nothing to her. "Is that so?" she spoke in a hush tone of bitterness. "I'm pleased...to meet you then."

"Oh ho, the pleasures all mine, Doll Face." he mocked as he approached her. He grabbed her by her neck and pinned her to the floor. "You know, I was able to hear a lot of interesting things about you."

"Oh...really? You wanna...tell me the exact words they've been saying...because I'm dying to know." Moka spat, trying to find oxygen to breathe.

"That you're a bloodsucking vampire, who's a foreigner from a world full of monsters." he said, his eyes piercing her sadisticly. "And that you're a prissy little princess, who can't do nothing for herself."

What surprised Gajeel the most was that she gave a faint smile. "Princess? Tch. I always knew...humans can be cruel..." she said with a laughter that sounded almost faint. "...but also...when it comes down...to tracking information on someone...they don't even know about...I had no idea that they can be so gullible."

Gajeel couldn't help but grin at her remark. "You got guts for a bloodsucker, girl. I'll give you that." he complimented, putting more pressure around Moka's throat, almost cutting off her air supply to the lungs.

_'I'm losing air. I need to find away out of this. He's going to kill me!' _she panicked inwardly. Her left hand moved around carefully for something to use to escape. _'Come on. There has to be something I can use...'_

"I hear you're a big time badass back in your world, kid. So come on. Show me whatcha got!" he ordered, adding on more pressure to her throat. "Cause if that salmon-headed Salamander's dyin' to beat you and you don't fight back, it'll be waste killing you." He then thought of something that made him smile sadistically. "Or should I have my way with ya, to get you to fight back?"

Moka's eyes shot wide, hearing this threat, but closed her eyes seconds later. "You want me...to fight back...is that it?"

"Did I stutter?" he sneered.

"Okay...then if it's a fight...that you want...that is what...you will get."

The iron dragon slayer's sadistic smile grew wider. "That's a good vampire. Show me that you're a total bada-" he was abruptly cut short when something glassy collide with his face along with a sharp pain in his lower abdomen, sending him rolling off of her. Ceasing this opportunity to escape, Moka scrambled to the door only to be struck in the back sending her to the ground. "Where the hell do you think you're goin'? We're just gettin' started, you can't run away on me now, you know?" He grunted as he stood up, holding his gut. The scene before him made him grow more and more excited than before. His supposed opponent held a broken beer bottle in her left hand, her eyes filled with fierce anger and fear. But what thrilled him even more, was the sight of her glowing right hand and the dark immense aura forming around her...

"Heh...guess I was wrong about you...you ain't so weak I thought you were..."

**To Be Continued...**


	12. A Vampire Thing

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_The current of the wind silently blew, swaying her long pink hair to the side slightly. Just like before, everything around her seemed at peace. But that didn't mean it was safe. Inhaling the sweet air of the atmosphere, her eyes fluttered open. Somewhere in her mind, she knew what was about to happen next._

_Her body suddenly jolted as she felt pain shoot through her back. Letting out a sharp breath, her body came falling forward. __Every part of her body felt frozen in place.__ In her eyes, the ground was coming closer and closer to her in slow motion. 'No...I can't move my body...' Snapping her eyes closed, she felt the soft ground of flowers come in contact with her body._

_"...What...hit me..." she asked herself. _

_"You stupid girl." giggled a female voice, making the vampire's eyes snap open. Her head slowly whipped around to the voice. A gasp fled from her lips in horror and shock. Once again and just like before, "herself" from her dream stood there with her hands behind her back. Moka found that "herself" still had that innocent, yet psychotic smile plastered on her face. Moka knew that she was crazy, but her wardrobe was a completely different story. Her other self wore a black studded jacket along with a white lace bustier, a black leather mini skirt, and black studded ankle boots. All her life, Moka never pictured herself wearing something so goth and revealing._

_"Oh, you've noticed my new outfit." she said, twirling around happily. "Do you like it? I put it together myself."_

_"You..." she quavered, slowly scooting a few inches away. "Why are you here?"_

_Her other self gave a huffy sigh, her face becoming a pouty frown. "Geez, that's so rude. You could at least say you like it or something." The other her just smiled cheerfully. "But anyway...I think you know the answers, sweet doll face." mimicked the other half with a giggle._

_"Don't call me that!" she shouted pleadingly, gritting her teeth._

_Flipping her hair back, her other half sauntered towards her and kneeled in front of her. The other half reached out and grabbed a hold of Moka's face, forcing her head up. Her jade eyes bored into her other half's with intensity. Just looking and talking to "herself" felt very unnerving to her, especially with the fact that herself is not another doppleganger like she hoped._

_"How pathetic..." said her other half with disgust. Moka stared, taken aback by the sudden insult. "You know, I'm getting tired of you sitting around and not doing nothing, Moka."_

_"Doing nothing? What are you talking about?"_

_"Isn't it obvious?" smiled her other half. "You know how your magic powers work already. So why is it that you're still a weakling?"_

_"What do you mean? I don't know how they work. I understand how to unleash it, but I don't know how they work." Moka explained. She refused to be told that she was a weakling who couldn't defend herself._

_Her other half let out a sigh of annoyance. "Do I have to spell everything out for you?" With that said, she took a few inches back away from Moka. Her eyes stayed on her prey as she pulled out a switchblade from inside her jacket. _

_**'What is she going to? She's not going to kill me, is she?'** she pondered in her head. **'No. I don't think she would...she wants me to learn how to use my powers, right? I don't think she'll kill me...not yet anyway...' **As she thought about all of this, she felt a sudden pulse through one of her hands. She glanced at one of her hands to find her right one glowing a bright pink once again. 'Still...I wonder...what it means when my right hand starts glowing like this...'_

_"Now, now...pay attention." Moka turned her attention back to her other half and to find that her other's right hand was glowing bright pink as well. _

_"Y-Your hand...it's-"_

_"Glowing? Just like yours? __Yes. Of course it is.__" her other half finished with a smile of satisfaction as she watched her hand pulse once again. "At last...it's finally awakened..."_

_"Awakened? What is?"_

_"Our shinso force." _

_"Shinso...force?" Moka repeated._

_Her other self then skewered the blade into her right wrist, puncturing a vessel. _

_Moka looked on in disbelief and shock. "What are you doing?" _

_Her other self looked at Moka, tilting her head as blood started to leak out of her wrist. "What does it look like, doll face?" she questioned with a twisted smile. "I'm transforming." _

_Moka watched in shock and horror as the blood started to flow and wrap itself around her left arm. What even shocked her the most were the wings that started to grow out of her back._

* * *

Moka's body shot up in the darkness of her room. Her breathing was shallow, tears drenching her face, her body drenched in cold sweat, all over. She ran a hand through her long pink hair, breathing out a sigh.

She swung her feet over the bed and headed towards the bathroom to clean herself up. She splashed the warm herbal water near her face, making sure that she was fully awake.

"Her hair...it turned white..." she mumbled. "Just like Inner Moka..." she said, referring back to the inner side of her. "So...that's what she meant..." she whispered. "She was trying to explain to me how my magic works...wasn't she?" She knew it wasn't her first time ever seeing and meeting the evil side of her in her dreams that stood before her in her dreams.

She was transforming into some kind of monster, but before she could even get a chance to see it, she woke up. "I guess it was all just a dream." Moka stared at her reflection that flashed back at her in the mirror. "Is it possible? Is it really possible for me to transform into some horrifying monster?" She wouldn't believe. She refused to believe any of it. It's not possible.

As she looked on in the mirror, she was able to notice a change in her appearance; her hair. She took a closer look to find a pure white streak tangled in her pink hair. "That's strange. Where did this come from?" she questioned. Examining the strand of her, her thoughts started to retract back to her dream. Her whole body transforming...with wings growing out of her back as her hair turned white. "Is that...why I have it? Could it also mean something?"

She looked towards the window. She smile as the sun came out to make an early rise, all over the world. "I'll just get dressed, since it's morning." With that said, she pinned her hair up into a bun and removed her clothes. She ran her warm bath water, filled with herbs and carefully stepped in, relaxing herself a bit.

As she bathe, her mind started drifting back to when she first appeared at the guild. _'I wonder what everyone is like in Fairy Tail. Sure, everyone there is nice, but...will they treat me as an equal like everyone else, even if they know what I am...and where I came from?' _She knew everyone back at the guild were all wizards and probably human as well, but she was not sure if they'd accept her, since they know of her vampire race. When Mirajane accepted her for what she is, she was relieved. But she was still worried that people might treat her like an outsider and like Mirajane said, everyone at Fairy Tail is like a one big happy family.

Sighing she removed herself out of the tub, wrapping her body in a towel. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, brushing her long pink hair. After all that was done, she got dressed in a turquoise green, strapless bustier with a blue, denim skirt that stopped at her mid-thighs with pink, bat printed socks and white, converse heels.

Moka looked towards the mirror, primping herself a couple of times. Tilting her head in confusion, a small frown tugged at her face. "Hmm... Why do I have this feeling that I'm missing something here?" Moka was no fashion expert, but she felt as if her outfit was incomplete. Deciding to add something to the top, she searched around through the closet. "Ah, this should do." she said, pulling out a white, knitted, buttoned up, long sleeve shrug. As she started to put on the white shrug, she buttoned it up beneath her bust.

She then rummaged around through a jewelry box and pulled out a choker with an adorable skull attached to it. Pulling her hair to the side, she carefully applied the choker to her, fully away of her sensitive scar. Moka let out a giggle as she played around with the little skull hanging from her neck. "It's so cute."

As she continued to fiddle around with the small thing, the sound of footsteps started to approach her ears, before she heard a soft knock. Her head turned to find a smiling Mirajane at her doorway. "Good morning, Moka. Why don't you look certainly pretty today."

Moka gave a smile, before bowing. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Mirajane walked towards Moka, pulling her hair to the side of her neck. "Are you ready?"

Moka looked at her friend, a bit of hesitation in her body. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Now drink up."

"Okay." Without nothing else to say, she attached her mouth to Mirajane's neck, sucking her blood.

* * *

**~The Guild~**

Of course as usual it was a perfectly typical day in Fairy Tail. The guild hall was filled chatters and laughter from members of the guild all around. Of course, Natsu and Gray were practically going for each other's throats as usual, which causes Erza to bash them to get along with one another. Lucy was having a chat with both Levy and Wendy. Happy was with them, trying to flirt with Carla, whom she called "tom-cat". Elfman was boasting about being manly.

Mirajane was at the bar, fixing drinks and beers for people in the guild. And last, but not least, Moka was with Mirajane cleaning the bar, her mind off in her own little world.

Moka was wiping the counter clean, ignoring the fact at how slightly noisy it was. Her hand came to a stop, when a hand landed on hers. Her head whipped around to find Mirajane smiling at her. "You've worked hard enough. Why don't you take a break for a while?

Without a word, Moka gave a nod. "Okay."

Before she left the bar, Moka grabbed a can of tomato juice along with the book that she had found in the library. Before she could walk any further, she looked around and found an empty table that was away from everyone else.

On the other side of the guild, like usual Natsu was butting heads with Gray over something petty, pretty much causing Erza to scare them into getting along with one another. Lucy, Levy, and Wendy, who were both watching, sweat dropped at the two of them, while Happy was trying to do his usual ways with Carla, only to be coldly rejected.

As Natsu was fighting with Gray, from the corner of his eye, he saw a certain pink-haired girl, sitting alone at a table away from everyone else, reading a book. Natsu couldn't help, but feel bad for her. Even if she did push people away, she looked lonely. "Maybe we should invite her over."

"Who?" Lucy asked.

In a world of his own, Natsu walked over to the table, Moka was sitting at. "Hey, Moka! How's it going?" he greeted, leaning on the table she was sitting in.

Moka flinched and looked at him in surprise. "Uh...good I guess."

"So, whatcha doin'?" he asked in curiosity.

"Reading." she awkwardly answered.

"What are you doing, sittin' over here all by yourself? I would've thought, you'd be with Mira."

"I'm taking a break." Moka timidly said. "I just prefer to be alone that's all."

"Well, you're not gonna feel that way anymore. Not when I'm around." Natsu said, a bit serious, before grinning. "You should come meet my friends. They're a weird bunch, but they're awesome."

"Um...I'm not sure if I could-"

"Come on!" Natsu cut off, grabbing her hand and pulling her to where his team mates were.

"No! I can't!" she protested, pulling her hand back. "Look, it's nice of you for what you're trying to do for me, but...I'm not a people's person. Besides, you know what I am, so they won't like me." she said, trying to look for an excuse to not join in with the crowd.

"Yeah, so? Who cares about that?" Natsu shrugged, making Moka look at him, utterly speechless. "You don't have to worry about that, you're a nice girl. Besides, my friend Wendy's been dying to meet you, since the day she heard about you." Natsu reassured.

Moka eyes widen in shock and somewhat fear. _'So not only that everyone knows about my race, but about me as well.' _she pondered, her face heating up at the thought of it. _'This cannot get any worse.'_

She bit her lip nervously as she followed Natsu to where his team mates were. "Hey, guys! Here's the one person, you all been dyin' to meet." he introduced, throwing his right arm around her shoulders making her feel uncomfortable. "Moka, this is Lucy, Levy, Gray, Wendy and her cat, Carla, and the Titania, Erza Scarlet."

Moka gave a slight wave, trying to avoid the butterflies that were fluttering around in her stomach. "H-Hello...I'm pleased to meet you..."

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for them to ridicule her for what she is on the inside. But on the other hand, it would be no surprise to her, since she was outcasted in the past, while living in the human world.

"Woah...I don't believe it..." Moka heard a female voice say. "A vampire...a fully breathing vampire. This is..."

_'And here it comes...'_ Moka pondered in her head. _'The rejection...'_

"So cool!" exclaimed the female in amazement. Moka snapped her eyes open, giving a blue-haired girl a puzzled look. "I can't believe I'm meeting an actual live vampire. My name's Levy, but of course you probably already know that. I'm so stoked upon meeting you. Welcome to Fairy Tail." introduced the petite girl.

"Um...very likewise." Moka replied, nodding.

Gray studied her the vampire girl carefully with his pair of dark blue eyes. He clearly didn't know of what to make of the girl, he knocked down a couple of weeks ago. He knew that she was nowhere near as bad as a few people made her out to be. In his eyes, she seemed like a very nice girl, who kept to herself most of the time around the guild. A silent blush appearing on his face, before looking away from her beautiful appearance.

Wendy looked at her with excitement in her eyes, while Carla just stared at her, with cool in her eyes. Ever since the day, the sky dragon slayer heard the news about the pink-haired vampire, she could do nothing but contain her patience and excitement while waiting for their first meeting. All her life, Wendy has always wanted to meet someone, who is not human for once.

Lucy could only stare at her, completely unsure of what reaction to give her. She did not know whether to be frightened or unphased, due to her being a vampire from another world. But of course, being a genuinely caring and passionate person with great sense and independence, she felt no reason to discriminate against someone who is of different race. While she studied the girl, she realized that she should not feel surprised upon being near a vampire, since she once experienced being in the presence of demons back on Galuna Island.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Wendy said, with an innocent smile. "We have heard so much about you."

"I can see that." Moka giggled nervously, before looking at the white cat. "And you must be Carla. It's nice to meet you."

Carla only nodded, with a calm, cool look. "Charmed, I'm sure." the white cat responded in a proper manner.

"I like your hair. It's pink and it's really my favorite color." Wendy complimented, nicely.

"Oh, well, thank you." Moka smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. Is it natural?" Levy asked.

"Why of course. I was born with this hair color." Moka answered, with a smile.

"You're also quite a mystery around the guild, aren't you?" Erza questioned with a chuckle.

"Um...sorry?" Moka apologized timidly.

"Don't be. It's good to finally meet each other once again.." Erza smiled, making Moka give a nod.

Lucy watched in both confusion and shock. _'Whoa. They barely know her and just like that, they all taking a liking to her, despite what she is. Normally I would have thought they'd be afraid of, but boy I'm wrong!'_

Not wanting to seem rude, she tried to strike up a conversation with her. "It's so nice to meet you." Lucy greeted. "I'm a-"

"A celestial wizard." she answered for her.

"Huh? How'd you know?" the blonde asked.

"Mirajane told me all about you guys." Moka answered.

"Oh, that's right." laughed Lucy nervously.

"So, you're from another world of monsters, huh?" Gray questioned, folding his arms. "What's it like over there, anyway?"

"Well-" she started to say, only to be cut off by Natsu.

"Are there many of vampires over in your monster world?" Natsu asked with excitement.

"Um, no. There's not very many over from where I come from." responded Moka.

"Wow. You're so pretty." Lucy complimented, trying to be polite. "You certainly have looks different from us. Do you use some kind of special make-up?"

Moka shook her head. "I don't really wear make-up."

"So, it's natural? Do you follow a special diet that helps keep your silhouette and not be big as a blimp or is it a vampire thing?" Lucy questioned further with curiosity.

"Um...no. I don't really follow diets, since I'm a vampire. If this answers your question on why I look different from all of you, I'm also japanese."

"Japanese?" Natsu reiterated. "What's a japanese?"

"It's also a race, but in descent that relates to language, culture, and of course to people." she explained.

* * *

Mirajane wiped to counter clean from afar, while keeping an watchful eye on Moka. The reason behind her vampire friend taking a break, was because she wanted Moka to feel comfortable and more open around people in Fairy Tail. She didn't want her to feel like an outcast because of her race as a vampire. The only she wanted for Moka was to be open and more easy going around people.

_'She's fitting in good here. I hope it's not making her feel uncomfortable. I just don't want her to feel isolated, due to her being a vampire.' _pondered the barmaid.

* * *

"I like your shoes, Moka. Where'd you get them?" Lucy complimented, while examining Moka shoes.

"Oh, Mira brought these for me from a clothing store that the two of us shopped from." she replied, putting a finger to the side of her cheek. "I think I remember the name of it being...Heart Kreuz, I believe."

Recognizing the title, Lucy piped up with excitement. "Are you serious?! That's where I shop!"

"Is that so?" Moka asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Mmhmm. We should go shopping together." smiled Lucy. "Just you, me, Levy, Erza, and even Wendy, if you're not busy working around the bar sometime."

"Oooh, Lucy! That is such a great idea, that way she could get to know not just us, but everyone else around the guild." Levy agreed.

"Yeah! It'll be so much fun." Wendy interjected.

"Umm...I don't think-" Moka started to say, abruptly cut herself short when the whole guild suddenly went dark. A shimmer of light shined to reveal Mirajane walking on stage with her acoustic guitar in her hands as the whole guild cheered and whilst.

"Hello, everyone!" Mirajane cheerfully greeted, bowing. "Today, I'm going to be singing for you." she announced, sitting down in a chair.

_On the asphalt, wet from the recent rain,_

_I saw a long shadow_

_It sparkled so brightly,_

_That tears suddenly came welling up. _

Every member of the guild sat back watching the lovely barmaid sing, while Moka silently listened to the sound of her voice. _'Whoa. Her voice sounds amazing. I guess she just doesn't have looks, but talent too.' _She tilted her head to the side, nodding her head to every word that came out of Mira's mouth.

_On the thorny path_

__You led me down,__

_I bleed and then rust over. There's an ache deep in my heart;_

_I want to sink my agonized body_

_Into the sea..._

_Beyond a darkness I don't want,_

_The moon laughs at me_

_As I tremble. We start to make things and then give up,_

_And break them for no reason -_

_Those things are always intangible,_

_And we don't realise until we've lost them... If my arms around you_

_Are a burden,_

_Just trample them. Tied up by the thread of fate,_

_Unable to move,_

_Just stumbling around_

_In this silent world..._

_Even if you were here,_

_There'd be no reason for living._

_Don't stop the hands  
_

_That push you forward;  
_

_See it through until the end... Tied up by the thread of fate,  
_

_Unable to move,  
_

_Just stumbling around  
_

_In this silent world...  
_

_Even if you were here,  
_

_There'd be no reason for living.  
_

_I've counted so many  
_

_Endless darknesses  
_

_That have passed by so selfishly...  
_

_The moon shone on me  
_

_As I sang out to the sky,  
_

_Knowing my song wouldn't reach it._

As Mira beautifully finished the song, everyone to cheer and clap for her, pleased at the song they heard. Even Moka clapped, liking the song as well. She had no idea, that Mirajane could sing so well, without making any mistakes, or have stage frights. She always wanted to know what it'd felt like to stand in front of the audience on stage. But she knew, she didn't have what it takes to be on stage to have a whole lot of eyes stare back at her. _'What exactly is it like to be up there?'_

A few hours later after Mirajane's performance, a few members of the guild decided to take their leave, since the day had already turned dark. Moka, who stayed behind, decided to do a little exploring. She sneakily snuck around backstage when no one seemed to be looking, seeing that they were busy with their conversations. The pinkette started to take a look at her surroundings, when something she'd been looking for caught her eye...

"Mira's guitar." Moka checked around to see if anyone was watching, before taking the guitar in her hands. She observed the valuable shiny, wooden object in her hands, with awestruck. "Wow. It's so pretty." She held it in her hand, the same way Mirajane once held it on stage. "I wonder how she holds it." Moka gently ran her fingers across the strings of the instrument, releasing an artistic sound from it. She let out a sigh. "What am I doing? Even if I do sing, I still wouldn't stand a chance out there, since everyone practically love Mira's voice." she said, smiling sadly. "Just who am I trying to impress?" she scolded to herself. "I shouldn't waste my time on such nonsense. I have important things to worry about, like practicing on unleashing my magic power of course. I'm already running out of time as it is." She carefully placed the guitar, back where it originally sat, before leaving backstage and out of the guild.

However, she failed to notice that a certain barmaid was silently spying on her, with a smile on her face...

"Moka...so that's why you've been acting strange lately..."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**There's chapter 12. I apologize for taking so long on updating the chapter, I've just had a busy schedule that's all. I also want to apologize for the race thing in the chapter, I kind of wanted it to make sense on why her features are different from everyone else's in the world of Earthland. My cousin was watching me type this chapter and she suggested for Moka and of course the people in Earthland to have some kind of racial difference, since Moka has different facial features from the characters in Fiore. Obviously, Moka is a japanese vampire that grew up in Tokyo, while people in Fiore can be considered another different race. Here are the name of races that my cousin came up with for the people in Fiore; Earthranian, Earthranese, Fiorian, and Fioranese. She said, since Moka is japanese and Natsu is somewhat another race, it could kind of be an interracial romance. I'll be honest, I kind of agree on that...but not with what she's saying. Yes, it'll be an interracial romance, but in my opinion in monster race; Natsu's a demon and Moka's a vampire.**

**By the way, I didn't come up with the race thing. Blame my cousin. I didn't want to put that in the chapter, because I didn't want to offend any of you.**

**Again, if you want to see Moka's outfit and every thing else, here's the link alexistmart2514/c-r-o-s-s-e-d/. I would suggest typing in the google search bar if that helps.**

**And one more thing, this will be the only and last time that I ask for reviews, but please tell what you think of the chapter. Like I said, it'll be the only time that I ask you guys to, since I'm not the type to beg like a puppy for reviews.**


	13. For My Own Reasons

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Moka sat in front of the fire, like her nightly routine, concentrating on how to trigger her magic powers. A magic circle would appear in front of her every five minutes and then disappear when she felt herself being drained of its power. Every once in a while, she would recite the same steps in her head a few times before continuing on releasing her magic power.

However, while she handled all these simple tasks, she was also looking for answers to match the clues of her dream that she very well had._ 'In my dream, the other me transformed. But it was different from what I can remember.'_ contemplated Moka. _'Red eyes...pure white, flowing hair...red wings and horns...' _she thought, referring back to her dream.

Moka looked down at her hand to find herself quivering. Her arms wrapped themselves around herself, her bangs shielding her eyes. _'I don't get it... Why am I trembling?'_ pondered Moka in her head. As if fate itself heard her, a flashback of her other self flashed in her head. _'It has something to do with her...doesn't it?'_ She did not understand these feelings of fear she felt towards her dream self...but deep down, she realized it had something to do with the transformation that she had witnessed. In her emerald eyes, she felt terrified of her own shadow.

"I better get back to Mira's. I don't know how I'm going to explain to her, if she found out about me sneaking out every single night." Moka gathered the pages and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. She begin her walk back to Mirajane's house in silence.

As she trudged through the forest, she received the prickly feeling that another presence was following her. Being the cautious one, Moka turned around and scanned through the separated trees. From where she stood, everything around her felt completely desolate and quiet. There was not a single bird, animal, or creature. It was scaring her. But since she spotted no one, she realized she had no reason of feeling fear.

Before she could continue with her walk, she felt another presence in the opposite direction around her. Moka backed up towards a tree, being on guard for any attack that's capable of coming her way. As the small gust of wind blew by, she kept still as possible. _'There's no mistaking it...I can sense something.'_ she told herself. _'But how?'_

Just when her situation could not turn more suspenseful, footsteps fell faintly on upon her ears. No, not just regular footsteps, a slight limp going along with it. She could tell that whoever it was, was hurt and small. However, despite her senses, she felt no shred of trust in any of that. It could be anything coming towards her for all she knew.

_'Keep quiet...keep quiet...'_ she chanted in her head over and over. _'I have to be careful...I don't want another repeat of what happened last time...I refuse to let that happen.'_

She tried to keep herself in place, trying to stay hidden away as much as possible. The last thing she wanted was to blow her cover, which would result in her being attack once again. The footsteps got closer and closer, each footstep making her tremble with slight fear. Until...they stopped. She carefully peeked around the tree, only to have a gasp release from her lips. A small, wounded black cat was crawling towards her, its eyes clouding over with pain as they almost slid shut.

"H-Help..." it meekly cried.

As soon as she heard the cry of the little thing, she immediately rushed to its aid. Taking the small creature in her arms, she examined its wounds all over its body. The small thing felt frail and weak in her arms. The life she felt inside the kitten was faint.

At a time like this, she knew it needed treatment as soon as possible. However, she realized it definitely couldn't be treated at Mirajane's house. Because if she did, it would be easy for both Mirajane and her brother to discover her little nightly adventures. Fearing that the kitten's condition might worsen, she wasted no time in running at a fast place.

After a few minutes of running, she found herself in the town Magnolia. "Come on, there has to be some kind of place that I can take you to get treated." she said, looking down at the little kitten. "Or maybe..." A girl with long, green hair then flashed in her head. "...she can help."

* * *

Moka sat in silence in a large tatami room. While Kotori tend to the wounds of the cat, the vampire glanced at her surroundings in awestruck. What appeared to her as small, she never knew the shopkeeper could have a lot of extra room hidden in the back within the shop.

_'Whoa. The inside is bigger than the outside.'_ she stated in her head. 'But aside from that...' She observed the wounded, black cat being treated by the kind shopkeeper. _'...poor thing...who could have done this?'_

"There. All bandaged up." Kotori said, placing the little thing in the futon and cover her up with a blanket. "She should be fine."

A sigh of relief slipped passed Moka's lips. "Oh good. I was starting to get worried." With a look of apology, she bowed her head to her hands in forgiveness. "I want to apologize for bothering you in the middle of closing. I know I should've taken her to the hospital, but..." she trailed.

A hand landed softly on her head, making her look up. Instead of seeing a nonchalant expression, she saw a smile. "Don't worry about it. Besides, had you not gotten her here in time, she would have been in a much worse condition than she already is."

"She? It's a girl?" inquired the vampire with curiosity. Kotori nodded, signalling that she was indeed correct. There was a brief silence between them for a while. However, there was something in the back of Moka's mind, she just wanted to ask, once she stepped foot in the shop "Hey...Kotori?"

"Yes?"

"There's something that I have to ask you about."

Kotori smiled sweetly. "Of course. You are free to ask me anything you want."

Moka gave the shopkeeper a serious and solid expression. "The last time we met...you asked me if I was wizard and I said I wasn't sure...do you remember that?"

"Yes that's correct."

"And not to mention, you asked for a drop of my blood in exchange for the pen, since I didn't have any money. If I may ask...why did you ask for my blood in exchange?" She knew it was a little too soon to be asking questions...but if it had something to do with learning how to use her magic powers, then there was no way in hell she would stop at nothing to have answers.

Kotori's smile grew wider with satisfaction. "I knew you'd ask why." As she stood up on her feet, she turned to Moka. "Come with me." instructed the shopkeeper as she started to walk out of the room.

Standing up, Moka looked back at the small cat in a worry. _'You have to be okay.' _she pondered, following Kotori in suit.

**~A Few Seconds Later~**

Kotori was kneeled from behind the glass counter, searching around for a valuable item, while Moka stood there silence. _'What could she possibly have for me that's really valuable?'_

"Ah, found it at long last." came Kotori's voice bringing Moka back to reality. The shopkeeper held up a small bottle filled with blood between her fingers. "The drop of your blood. Are you positive that you're not a wizard?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure." replied Moka. "For the past week, I've been experiencing these strange things happening to my body, before I even started training to unleash my magic power. Also, I have been having dreams not only about my magic, but...about a different side of me in person."

"I see then. Do you mind describing how your dreams are?"

"Yes. I remember them all by scratch." responded Moka, closing her eyes. The vampire explained everything from the beginning about the dreams and experience she had to endure, during days she was away from the guild. She also went into every little detail about what went on in her dreams as she slept: the veins in her right hand glowing pink, her own pool of blood rising and glowing around her, a huge whirlwind of blood spilling from her mouth, being attacked by the darker version of herself and witnessing her transform. Moka of course didn't leave out the part where she would train in the forest to learn how to use magic in self-defense. "...and not only that, I also wish to know how my magic works, but I have no idea how."

"Very well, then." There was a brief pause of silence between them, before Kotori decided to speak. "Try focusing on finding your magic power." Moka was taken aback, but did as she was instructed and closed her eyes.

_'The fifth chakra is the root of survival...the fourth chakra is the root of power...and the third chakra is the root of perception.' _The magic circle appeared in front of her. _'Feel the earth. Feel the air of the wind and synchronize my breathing with nature.'_

While Moka continued to focus on her magic power, the blood inside the bottle started glowing pink. Becoming greatly amazed, Kotori glanced back and forth between the vampire and the blood. "My...how fascinating."

Becoming inquisitive, Moka's eyes snapped opened to see what could be so "fascinating". A hand flew its way to her mouth, upon seeing her blood shimmer bright before her pupils. It was not out of fright, but astonishment of what was occurring in front of her face. Flashbacks of the strange events she experienced started to replay themselves in her head. "This has to be it. I have to be the one doing this, right?" desperately inquired Moka as the shimmer of the blood started to fade away.

"I don't know. But if you somehow managed to make it react like that, then I'm sure it has something to with you focusing on your magic power." speculated the shop keeper. "Just to be sure...try concentrating your magic power again." she instructed.

"Ok." nodded Moka and without hesitation did what she was told, but kept her sights on the bottle at hand. The magic circle once again appeared itself in front of her.

Just as Kotori predicted, the blood radiated within the bottle. "Just as I thought..."

* * *

**~Mirajane's House~**

The night was silent as Moka was perched on the bed, examining her blood in the blood. Keeping her eyes on the bottle, she silently focused on her magic. Like expected, her blood started to radiate.

Moka stared at the glowing blood, fascinated of what she caused. "This...is what I can do?" she questioned to herself. "If this is my magic, then that must mean..." As she trailed off, flashbacks from the previous dreams started replaying in her head. Every single dream. It took her a while to piece the answers to the questions in the back of her mind.

"So...if I were to go to sleep...and come across her..." she started to say, the memory of murderous self flashing in her head. "...will I learn everything about how my magic works?" she questioned in her head. Deep in her mind, she knew it was a silly way to know how her magic works. But what she also knew...was that dreams had meaning behind them, like she said before.

Adjusting her pillow, she tucked herself under the covers and lied her head on the soft fabric. Relaxing her body, she slowly allowed drowsiness succumb her into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The current of the wind blowing by, she silently stood in the tall grasslands. Of course, like before in every single dream she had, the atmosphere around her seemed pleasant. But she knew by the time something happened, it would turn into an eternal nightmare for her. But only this time, she was on guard. She waiting for something...or someone for that matter._

_"Back for more?" giggled a voice of a female. _

_Recognizing the voice of mockery, she turned around with a look of solemn on her face. "Yes."_

_Bewildered and amused at the expression upon her features, she let out another giggle. "My...you're looking fierce. The last time that we met, you were scared and confused out of your wits. Hmm...I wonder what sorcery is this..."_

_Ignoring the meaningless comments, she continued to stare at her. "So...shall we get started?" she offered, walking up to her._

_The words that the real Moka had spoken out of her mouth were like music to her ears. "Well, I'm glad you're willing to face me...because I'm going to show you what a good time is like. One **hell** of a good time."_

_Her eyes continued to narrow themselves. "Then show me one hell of a good time, if you're so confident."_

_"Oh...with pleasure, sweet doll face." she giggled wickedly, pulling out her small knife and slicing it across her wrist._

* * *

The sunshine graced against the window in streaks of amber, darkened against the thick curtains of the bedroom. Outside, the world was bright and awake with the sounds of birds singing and voices calling out not too far away, but they suddenly seemed so distant behind the glass barrier.

Moka's eyes fluttered slightly as she felt a crack of light shimmer across her face, radiating warmth onto her cheek. She opened her eyes, then snapped them closed again from the glare that had broken through the small gap between the curtains. She turned her head, letting her eyes slowly adjust to the light of the early morning.

Swinging her feet over the bed, she stood up and silently headed to the bathroom. Like her morning routine, she filled the tub with warm water, along with fresh herbs. Carefully stepping in, she slowly lowered herself into the water. The herbs around her tickled her skin as she broke them, burying her body between their light bodies.

She leaned back, the cold surface of the tub touching her back as her mind started to drift off into her own world. _'So...that's it...'_ she pondered in her head, lowering her head in the warm water. _'...that's what I'll look like...in my transformation...' _As her thoughts were carrying on in her head, she tried to memorize everything she dreamt, last night. She could even vaguely remember everything that happened with her inner self. However, she was able to not miss the important affairs that she had witnessed in her dream as well as..._that_. Her eyes slowly closed themselves, worry and fear surging themselves in every part of her body.

_'I can't let anyone see me like that. Not ever.'_

* * *

**~The Guild~**

Moka, once again was in the guild, sitting alone away from everyone, reading her "Child of Light" book, while thinking about everything; last night with Kotori, the happening of her blood, her dreams, and especially that small, black cat. Chattering and laughter that was going on all around her, was being ignored, keeping her concentration on her thoughts.

_'Is Kotori right? Is that how my magic really works? If so, then that must be all I can do, right?'_ she contemplated. _'I know how to make my magic circle appear, I only remember three of the chakras and I know how to unleash my magic energy around me. I must be leading down the path of learning how my magic works.'_

Being too caught up with her thoughts that she barely noticed a shadow falling over her. "Sup, Moka?" Natsu greeted, with his usual carefree grin.

"Eh?!" Moka nearly shrieked with surprise. "I-It's you."

Natsu could only grin. "So...you're readin', huh? What's it about?" he asked, with curiosity as he leaned over.

"Uh...it's about a little girl, who one night falls ill and passes away in her sleep. Her soul however, is sent to a whole different world." she explained as she looked at the book. "Would you like to see?" she asked, turning the book upside down for him to see.

Natsu peered inside the book, taking it in his hands. His eyes widen in amazement at the well painted pictures he was seeing. "Whoa." was all he could let out. "There's so many pictures in here. This is freakin' awesome!"

Moka looked at him rather strangely at his odd fascination with the pictures in the book. "Yes...there is." she stated. "I'm curious about something."

Natsu turned away from the book, turning his attention to her. "Yeah. What about?"

"Um...is this your first time ever looking at a picture book? You seem rather surprised about the book having so many pictures."

Setting the book aside, Natsu scratched the back of his head in thought. "Well, I can't exactly say that it's my first time ever seein' one, since I came across this one book that had lots of pictures and stuff. Geez! I would've saw more of em', if Lucy didn't pester me so much about findin' that damn book, Daybreak, or somthin'."

Recognizing that name, Moka slightly perked up. "Lucy?"

"Yeah. She came along with me and Happy on the job on destroying a book for this old man, who just appeared to be rich, but really wasn't at all. At first we were suppose to destroy the book like he wanted, but we ended up bringin' it to him instead. And since the job was to destroy the book and we did not do it, we ended up not getting anything." he explained.

Moka gave him an expression of sympathy. "Oh...that's too bad. I'm very sorry to hear that. You must have been disappointed."

Natsu only gave a grin, leaning his elbow on the table. "Nah! It was worth it. He wanted to offer us the reward, even if we didn't complete the job, but we decided not to."

Clouded with confusion of why he, along with his allies wouldn't take a reward offered to him, despite not completing a task, only made Moka want to interrogate further. "If he wanted to give you the reward...then why didn't you accept it?"

"Because it would have made Fairy Tail look bad, if we did." he said, making Moka stare. "Besides, the guy didn't even have money to begin with. He was just using someone else's house to try and trick us into thinking he was rich."

"Oh, I see." she responded as she grabbed a hold of her book and continued to read through it.

There was a brief silence between the two of them, before Natsu decided to break it. "Hey, Moka."

"Yes?" she answered, looking up from her book.

"I know you don't have any intentions on becoming a member of our guild, but..." Natsu started to say, giving her an expression she couldn't read. "...if it's not too late, are you still interested in joining?"

Moka paused, keeping her sights on her book. She didn't even know how to reply. After Master Makarov confirmed to her that there was no other way of returning to her beloved hometown, she swore a complete oath to herself that she would never consider joining their guild, until she knew the choice she'll have to make is right. However, that's not what she told the master. Recalling the day of her requesting for a few days to think out her decision, her mind begin to flood with other unwanted thoughts. There was somewhere in her mind that wanted to say no...but at the same time she didn't want to.

"I...I can't."

"What-why not?!" Natsu asked, clearly a little upset.

"I can't...I just..." she stuttered, before cutting herself short. "I don't know if I can. Look at me...I'm a bloodsucking monster."

"Argh! Didn't we go through this yesterday?" Natsu irritatedly groaned. "So you're different. Why should it matter? Everyone in the guild hall, including Erza are nice and welcoming to you, despite knowin' what you are. Mira practically adores like a little a sister. Hell, even Gramps is still considering on letting you join, regardless of you being a vampire."

Moka casted her eyes down to her lap, a shred of guild eating at her emotions. To make matters worse, he was right. The day when she first met Mirajane face to face, the barmaid displayed kindness and care to her, despite the fact of her being a monster. Even the master considered her one of his "children" in the guild. Natsu, including his friends tried be friendly towards her, even as going as far to think of her vampire race as unique. Although literally true, that's not what she had in the human world nevertheless. As a young child, the entire human population looked down on her as if she were scum. Many labeled her a "bastard child". An abomination to human life. To her, all this talk about accepting her, regardless of her race felt a bit meaningless to her. "I know, but that doesn't matter. It's not like I want to make friends with anyone."

Natsu frowned at her, refusing to hear any of her excuses. "It does to me." he said, making Moka confused. "I know you said that you prefer being alone...but you do realize that's gonna hafta change, sooner or later, right?"

"I wouldn't care." she replied, making Natsu puzzled with her words. "Because it's the best option for me. And besides..." Moka kept eye contact with him for a while, before breaking it. "...it's no big deal. I have my reasons for not having any friends."

Natsu's eyes narrowed, not clearly understanding her. "What are you-"

"Hi, Natsu!" greeted a small voice, interrupting pyro. Moka's eyes shifted a bit to see Happy, the little blue cat.

"Hey! How's it going?" he grinned, petting his blue friend on the head.

"Aye! I'm feelin' great! I got to eat an even bigger fish, than before!" he happily exclaimed.

Moka watched the two conversate, not daring to ruin their reunion. Her eyes only stayed on the pages, becoming more interested in the book, than anything else around her. Well...that's what she had at least thought, until...

"Moka!" greeted the little cat, flying himself into Moka's chest.

The vampire flinched with surprise at the soft force of the cat, but only gave a small smile. How could she resist such an adorable little cat, anyway? Removing Happy from her chest, she sat him on her lap and begin softly scratching him behind his ear. "Hey there, Happy. It's been a while since we talked, huh?"

"Aye.~" he happily answered, leaning into Moka's touch. A few seconds later, Happy was on his back with Moka gently rubbing his stomach. "Ah...that feels good..." he sighed with happiness, making Moka giggle.

As Natsu watched this, he let out a laugh. "Looks like Happy here, really likes you from what I'm seein'."

"He's so cute." she giggled, keeping her pupils fixated on the cat. "Where'd you find him?"

"You wanna know where I found him?!" he asked, a bit surprised. She gave a nod with a smile. Natsu could only grin. "Ah, well...the day I found him, he-"

"Yo, Natsu!" called a male voice from afar, cutting the pyro short. Moka followed the voice to see a shirtless young man, namely Gray sauntering over to their table along with seven other people. "Hey, flame breath. Where the heck were you all day? Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and I just got back from a job not too long ago."

Natsu folded his arms behind his head. "Sorry guys. Me and Happy here, had to take care of little unfinished business before we could come to the guild." he answered.

"Unfinished business, you say?" Erza restated, a small smile tugging at her lips. "And what did your unfinished business consist of?" she queried, growing slightly interested.

"Oh, just the usually routine that me and Happy go through every morning." he stated. "Waking up in the morning, grabbing breakfast, doing chores, and coming to the guild. You know...the usual."

"Whoa. Natsu doing chores. Who would've imagined?" snickered Gray, earning a glare from Natsu. He found it hard to believe that his pyro friend would make himself more useful, without destroying anything for once.

"Tch. At least I'm doing something usual, other than stripping to the bone, you icy pervert." he muttered.

"What was that?!" Gray yelled, angrily leaning forward.

"You heard me, ice princess!" Natsu growled, aggressively leaning forward to Gray.

Sighing, Erza made a move to cut in, until an unexpected someone decided to do the job for her. "Um...excuse me." interjected a voice. All eyes turned to the pink-haired vampire, who was still petting Happy. "Gray, is it?"

"Yeah. You're looking at him, right here." he casually said. A chuckle released from her throat, confusing the ice wizard. "Huh? What's so funny?"

"Somehow, I think we can all clearly see that, according to what I'm looking at." she stated, pointing to him. Gray's eyes followed to where she pointed and immediately panicked. He had unknowingly disrobed again.

Lucy sweat-dropped, laughing a bit. _'I guess we're not the only ones, who knows about Gray's stripping habit.'_

Levy gave a welcoming smile. "Good morning, Moka...well I guess I should say afternoon, since the day is going by fast." chuckled the blue-haired bookworm.

"Yes. It's almost seems like the day heads away from us quickly, doesn't it?" Moka mused with a smile. They were being nice to her, so the least she could do was do the same.

"I'll say." Levy responded. "Oh, and my friend there in the hat is Jet."

The one in the hat, named Jet gave her a grin. "Hello there."

"And that's Droy."

Droy stared at Moka, with a goofy grin on his face. "Woah, you are so cute."

"Uh...thank you." Moka said, awkwardly smiling towards Droy, who had hearts in his eyes.

"Nice hair." Jet complimented.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Yeah, you're so pretty, you're like a model." Wendy agreed, taking a seat next to Moka. "I bet you'll have no problem getting into Sorcerer Weekly."

"Sorcerer Weekly?" Moka repeated, not understanding the words "Sorcerer Weekly".

"That's right." Lucy said, making herself known to Moka. "It's a magazine that publishes every Wednesday and covers all the details about all guilds out there in Fiore. Not only do they introduce hot new magic items, they also publish photos of famous wizards from different guilds." the celestial wizard clarified.

"Photos of famous wizards? So in a way, it's almost like a magazine for modeling too?" she speculated, putting a hand to her chin. The thought of being a model never struck Moka one bit, since was labeled as one by pretty much all the male population back at Yokai Academy. Due to that reason, she'd hope that someday, even possible that she wouldn't end up being their model. Not now, not ever, if possible. She laughed, shaking her head. "No, I'm flattered, but I don't really worry about that kind of stuff. Besides, I highly doubt, they'd let a bloodsucking freak like me to model for them."

"Are you kidding me?!" Droy exclaimed, almost practically shouting. "Who cares about what you are, if can pull off looking like a goddess?"

"He's right. With looks like yours, who needs to worry about vampires?" Jet joked.

"Yes and since you're a member here at Fairy Tail, I bet the reporter Jason will be hyped enough to interview you for Sorcerer Weekly." Levy said.

"Eh...I'm not exactly apart of your guild, at least not yet. I appreciate the offer, but I'm not looking forward into being in this so-called Sorcerer Weekly." Moka said, with a nervous smile.

Lucy gave the pink-haired girl a confused look, her head tilting to the side. "Huh? How come? A lot of girls out there in Fiore would usually kill for an opportunity like that, you know." Lucy didn't quite understand why the vampire girl would turn down an offer that she herself dreamed of. She remembered, that she was once invited to Sorcerer Weekly, but all that had to go downhill, when Natsu and the others had to ruin it for her.

"Well, I'm not like most girls out here in Fiore, especially when I'm not from here. I hear that modeling and being popular can be both very stressful and tiresome." Moka stated, with a small smile. "Besides, I've already had my share of fame back at Yokai Academy."

"Yokai Academy?" Erza reiterated, the subject grabbing her attention. "You mean the school exclusively for non-humans to attend back in your world?" The vampire nodded with approval. The Titania smiled, keeping her eyes fixed on Moka. "Well...though I've heard a lot of information about where you came from, I'm also quite curious about this school you once attended, Moka."

Moka felt puzzled at the sudden interest that tugged at the redhead. "You want to know about Yokai Academy?"

"Why of course." Erza nodded. "If it's not too much trouble."

Moka made a move to protest, until Wendy decided to interject. "I'd like to know about it, myself."

"So tell us, Moka." Gray said. "What exactly is Yokai Academy? I assume it's located in your monster world, right?"

Moka nodded. "Although, it's only a school for monsters, it's also treated as a human school. They teach academic subjects, like foreign language, literature, mathematics-"

"Are you serious?!" Lucy exclaimed with excitement as soon as she heard literature. "They honestly teach literature over in your school?!"

"Y-Yes. They do." Moka said, a bit perturbed by the blonde's sudden outburst.

Erza gave a small chuckle. "Don't mind her. Lucy has a deep love for literature herself and is currently writing a novel of her own. However, she refuses to let anyone know about it, once she's finished with her novel."

"Erza!" Lucy cried out, not wanting anyone to know any of that.

Moka ignored the two and continued to explain about the subject. "Of course some of you know that all the students there are monsters and the school also teaches them to fit in with the other humans."

Natsu silently watched as Moka explained every little detail about her school with mainly the whole group at the table. She looked comfortable, than she did a few weeks earlier. Moka turned her head away, blushing furiously. He wondered why, until...

"Gray, your clothes!" Lucy urgently reminded, freaking out Gray.

Moka turned to look, only to let out a laugh. Natsu continued to stare at her as he heard her delicate laughter. She had the most beautiful laughter, he'd ever heard in his life. For an unknown reason, he felt joy at hearing her laughter. On the day that he found Moka sobbing her heart out, he didn't know what to do other than feel discouraged. Somewhere deep down inside, he didn't enjoy the sight of her crying. It gave him a morose feeling.

Natsu was so engrossed with his thoughts that he barely noticed Mirajane coming towards their table. "Excuse me." the barmaid greeted with a smile. Everyone at the table gladly greeted her back with smiles plastered on their faces. "Pardon me, but I need borrow Moka for something important."

The vampire looked towards Mirajane confused. "Something important?"

* * *

Moka stood backstage, reading a piece of paper that Mirajane had given her. "Um...Mira? Are you sure these are the lyrics to the song?"

"Mmhmm. That's right." corrected Mirajane with a smile. "Why do you ask? Are they too much for you to remember?"

The pinkette shook her head. "No...it's not that." she replied, casting her eyes down at the lyrics of the song. "I don't think I can do this. They'll be a whole lot of people staring at me."

Mirajane gave her a small smile. "You won't have to worry about that...because I'm going to be on stage with you." she reassured, grabbing her guitar.

"But that doesn't change anything. You're not the star this time, it's me." Moka said frantically. "If it's anyone who should be singing, it's you. You're the one who has the voice of an angel. Besides...they wouldn't want me singing...my voice is nowhere near good. Like expected, I don't think they'd want to hear a bloodsucker like me sing."

Mirajane walked close to Moka, pulling her forehead close to hers. "Don't worry." whispered Mirajane, closing her eyes. "I promise you that everything will go fine. Even if your voice is terrible like you claim, people that are watching you wouldn't care about that. They are going to look up to you, regardless of what flaw that you may have inside you. Because everyone here at Fairy Tail accept each other, no matter what they are on the inside. So please, Moka. Just do this for me, at least."

Moka honestly didn't want to, but what the heck? It couldn't hurt to do something else, other than trying to practice her magic. "Okay, fine. But I'm only doing this, because I have nothing better to do."

Mirajane silently squealed with delight, moving on to the stage.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I'm just gonna end the chapter right there. The next chapter would probably be up this week. I wanna apologize for the long wait, I've been busy looking after my new puppy. I'll be honest with all of you, when I first wrote the interaction between Natsu and Moka, I received this feeling that I wanted to hook them up very fast and ASAP, but on the other hand I kind of wanna take it slow with their relationship. I want them to start as friends and best friends, before they could even think about getting into a relationship. I might be the only one who ships Natsu X Outer Moka. I had one reader tell me why I don't ship NaLu and why I don't like it. Well, when I see NaLu fanarts and fanfics about them, I get an awkward feeling. I just don't see them being a couple at all, yeah they might become canon, but I just think it'll be weird seeing them together. Plus, NaLu shippings are very cliche. Why you ask? Because you have most NaLu fans who would sometimes make Lucy seem like an innocent angel, the victim in their fanfics like she could do nothing wrong, while they make Lisanna seem like a rebound, overlooked, queen bitch character. Before one of you tell me that Hiro Mashima hates Lisanna, yah I know that. I'm not dumb. To be completely honest, I have no hatred towards Lisanna, nor Lucy what so ever. I know there are people out there, who'll hate Natsu X Moka, which I wouldn't be surprised. There are not many Natsu X Moka pairings out there that much. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	14. Author's Note: MUST READ!

Hello, readers. Phoenix here. Before you guys ask why I'm making another fanfic, I want you guys to look at something a "pacifist" told me.

**DarkLight776:WHY are you making something so ungodly horrible, nightmarish into something light like a it's a good thing. Being reapped is one of the most cruellest thing a man can do. It is down right evil. And YOU are making a joke out of it! I do not normally rant on fanfiction but you fellow have earned my rants and if you still think r*** is ok and rapping a girl just so she's "not so perfect" is ok you are down right evil. I am a christian and I have friends who are atheists but I would like to say this May the Almighty Lord have mercy on your soul for I will not forgive as easily. I would like you to change this but since this your story you have the right to do with it as you wish but I should warn you that their are poeple who take down/delete fanfiction stories that do not match up to code.**

**If you ever been on here you would come across stories that are no longer there because it got deleted. There is petitions for it to stop.**

**So again I will warn you be careful with what stories you write and how you defend that story. Please eo be careful.**

Wow... You know for a christian, you sure know how to be a hypocrite. In what part did you not see "if you can't handle it, find another story to read"? To be quite clear, in which part of the chapter did you see me say that rape is ok? So just because I write a chapter about the main female protagonist getting sexually violated that makes me evil? So I guess anyone who writes what they want no matter if it evolves around child abuse, drug addiction, rape and romantic sex can be considered evil to you. Yeah, I'm not stupid. Rape isn't ok, but it happens in everything; real life, movies, tv shows, fanfic and books. Why are making a big deal out of this? It's a fucking fanfic and it's called "Fanfiction; unleash your imagination" and that's exactly what I'm doing...I'm not doing anything wrong, I am just unleashing my fucking imagination just like every other author on fanfiction. And if you're such a pacifist, then why are you reading this story if you can't handle the word rape? And if you're just going around reporting stories and getting them deleted just for them consisting of rape, then I guess there is no reason for people to unleash their imagination and can't really call this site fanfiction anymore. It'll only majority of people stop writing stories on here. You're acting as if rapists get away with everything, yeah not always buddy. Rape just doesn't happen to girls, it happens to guys as well. I'm not gonna change anything, just because you don't like it. Yes, I am well aware that rape happens in real life, but in this fanfic it's not real. Let's not forget that these are stories, and if you don't like the content, then don't read it, no one is making you. Yes rape is terrible in real life, but we're not talking about real life, we're talking about words. All because I enjoy stories where people are tortured doesn't mean it would make the real act any less horrifying.

And if you do report/delete my story, just because of one little rape scene, you won't be upsetting me, you'll be pissing of the readers who read this story, because they actually like this story regardless of what it is. You will not only ruin for me, but for everyone else who are reading this story and actually enjoying it.

And readers, just in case that DOES happen, don't worry, I have a back up plan for it. Two years ago, I posted th story to a website call wattpad and not many people have discovered it, but that are some people who like it. It's on wattpad, but the story will completely different from this one on fanfiction. Here is the link to the story on wattpad: myworks/24185176-crossedfairy-tailrosario-vampire-crossover


End file.
